Living Situation
by LostAtTheCarnival
Summary: Lauren is Tamsin's new assignment, much to Lauren's dismay. While Tamsin has changed, is it enough for them both to move on and work together? What has fate got waiting for both of them? And are they ready to be the chosen ones? Everything to season 4 has happened, AU after that. Story is COPDOC, with the rest of the gang there, bromances and all - very Lauren and Tamsin centric.
1. Chapter 1: Arrangement

**Author's notes:**

**Hi everyone! (She says in the hopes this ever gets read)**

**Firstly, I don't own the characters or Lost Girl, I'm only frolicking in their proverbial paddock. All mistakes are mine (and I'm sorry)**

**This is my first ever fanfic, so please be critical (constructive would be helpful!) The main ship is COPDOC - while I love Doccubus, there are so many amazing stories already written that with my lack of creativity, any story I would try with them for my first would just be noise.**

**This is the only chapter I have written, if it's not very good, I won't continue with the story. If you have ideas on where to go from this chapter, please rate, review and let me know - totally open for suggestions and input!**

**Thanks so much for reading and any rates and reviews are much appreciated. I'm new to all of this - if you want to catch up with me on tumblr you can find me at Under-These-Stars. **

**CHAPTER 1**

"Hey Doc, what's up?' No.

"Hello Dr. Lewis, how are you today?" Fuck. Way too formal. I'm not asking her to prom. Although... No! Focus.

"Yo yo Hotpants! What's a-crackin?!" Ugh. Too 'gangsta's paradise'. Shit. Get it right.

"Hi Lauren, how's it going?" That might work.

Back and forth the tall blonde valkyrie paced practicing the perfect greeting to use. For at least half an hour she hovered outside the large oak doors leading to the new dark fae digs of one Dr. Lauren Lewis. No matter how many times she internally scolded herself to just suck it up and walk through the door, she couldn't bring herself to place her hands on the handle and push.

"C'mon. You've lived through two millenniums, spanning across multiple realms. not to mention you're a fucking warrior fae, you will NOT be intimidated by a human, albeit a very beautiful human who maybe sort of hates you because you kissed her succuslut of a girlfriend and rubbed it in her face... Okay, dick move, but if she can forgive the succucunt for fucking everything that moves, surely she's forgiven me, right? Maybe not. Surely yes! She's human, she doesn't have long to live, she can't afford to hold grudges. Right." Tamsin continued to march the same short stretch of worn carpet lining the hall outside the lab, muttering her motivational speech to herself, ignoring the judgemental looks she was getting from the others roaming the dark fae compound.

"Okay, you're just going to take a deep breath, walk in there, say hello and let her know that you're her new security detail. If it all goes well, maybe you can casually inviter her to..."

"Is somebody waiting there?" Lauren peeked her head through the cracked open doors of her lab interrupting the next idea coming out of Tamsin's mouth.

"Shit!" Tamsin screamed, in her head of course. Praying to any god that would hear her that Lauren had not heard what she was saying, she looked up and her breath caught in her throat at the sight of the beautiful blonde doctor with only her shoulders and one arm leaning through the gap in the door. Tamsin tried to scold herself away from noticing her hair, that beautiful hair cascading freely over the front of her shoulder giving only small glimpses of her crisp white lab coat.

"Oh. It's you. Can I help you?" Lauren straightened and stepped out of the doorway as she addressed the former detective standing in front of her. All hints of friendliness were gone and replaced by an icy demeanour that Tamsin was confident could freeze the halls of hell.

After the valkyries rebirth, The Morrigan had seen fit to fill her position at the human police station with another of her fae subjects, leaving Tamsin out of a job and Dyson unimpressed with the fact that the partner he was just starting to work well with was replaced with a 'vertically challenged' ogre named Edgar. The wolf shifter had never heard of something so ridiculous and it certainly didn't help that his hew partner seemed to have learned all of his detective skills from watching 'Training Day'. Tamsin had since been on the receiving end of many an irate call from her old partner regaling her on the latest mess he had to clean up because of his new partner trying to emulate Denzel Washington. The valkyrie however, found the whole situation rather amusing, to the unending irritation of the shifter.

Well, not the whole situation. This new assignment put her in an awkward position having to face the doctor. While the prospect of spending time with a gorgeous doctor excited her, this particular gorgeous doctor terrified her considering their awkward past. She had never felt this nervous around anyone, and yet here she was, averting her eyes and gripping her palms together to push down the unease rising within her.

'Uh, yeah, hi Doc, can we talk in your lab?' Definitely not how the taller blonde had wanted the greeting to go, as evidenced by the rising crimson in her cheeks.

Allowing curiosity to capture her, Lauren opened the door fully and signalled with a flick of her head for Tamsin to follow behind her. She did as directed, but not before taking a deep breathe to calm herself, she also couldn't resist the opportunity to fully appreciate the Doctor's form from behind. The valkyrie unconsciously bit her bottom lip as she noticed the muscular form of Lauren's calves in her skinny black jeans that were only aided by the high heels she was wearing. She was instantly thankful that the lab was empty aside from the two of them, she didn't want an audience for their conversation.

"Ahem." Lauren cleared her throat yanking Tamsin from her internal dialogue. Shit again. She had been caught ogling the other blonde, although to her surprise, the doc seemed to have relaxed ever so slightly. Curious.

"What is it that I can do for you Tamsin?" The coolness had not left her tone at all. This wasn't getting off to a great start.

"Hi. How are you Lauren?" Tamsin spat with far more sarcasm laced in her voice than she had intended. Her pride was hurt despite having fully expected this kind of reception.

"Oh, I'm _sorry_! I didn't realise you were here to _hang out_" Lauren's words dripped with disdain "well! Let's see, ruined any other relationships lately? Come here to gloat some more about what you can do that I can't?"

"Alright... I deserved that" Tamsin replied, humbling her tone significantly as she positioned her eyes anywhere away from the Doctor's gaze. "I might as well get this out of the way first." She took a large gulp of air to prepare for the next part of what she was going to say. It didn't help. Lauren was still staring daggers at her with one eyebrow raised waiting to hear what she could possibly have to say for herself. Despite being the taller one, Tamsin definitely felt a lot smaller under the Doc's angry stare.

"I guess, I'm sorry" she got out as fast as she could as though the words might poison her if they lingered on her tongue.

'You guess?' The dark blonde was not going to let her get off that lightly.

'Okay, I know. I'm really sorry Lauren. I've got a lot to make up for after my role in Odin's kidnapping of Bo' Lauren visibly bristled at the mention of the wanderer, the last 'Big Bad' the gang had dealt with. Turns out he wasn't as nice as recent blockbusters might have lead mankind to believe. Thankfully, they had dealt with his attempt at world domination without anymore heartbreaking losses, even managing to retrieve both Hale and Kenzie from the halls of Valhalla in the process. It hadn't been easy, but it was all behind them now and the happy sunshine gang were back together and on their way towards healing. "I understand you were one of the people most hurt by all the shit I did, you didn't deserve any of it."

Tamsin paused and looked up ready to continue, noticing that Lauren's shoulders weren't as hard set as a minute earlier. She even looked mildly surprised at the current turn of events, although she made no moves to reply to the older fae's admission of guilt. "I totally understand if you hate me, but I need to at least try to make things right with you."

At this, Lauren scoffed causing the valkyrie to grimace, almost invisibly. Noticing how the taller blonde's eyes looked glassy, Lauren decided to soften her approach. Slightly. She wasn't letting her off the hook. "Right. Well, if this is going to take much longer, how about we talk in my office" she said indicating towards the door that was positioned on the opposite wall of the door they had just entered through. Again Tamsin found herself following the doctor as she led her across the lab around equipment that she couldn't even try to name to the closed door.

This time, Lauren opened the door and allowed Tamsin to enter first, closing the door behind them both.

The office did not look at all like what the light blonde was expecting. It was a large room with dark red carpeting, the long wall on the opposite side of the door was lined with massive dark wood bookshelves brimming with what looked like most of the dark fae archives. Positioned by the large glass window that used most of the wall and overlooked the meticulously manicured grounds was a large mahogany desk with a high backed black office chair that faced away from the window. On the other side of the desk were two black plushy arm chairs giving the impression that this space was meant to be used for meetings as well. Tamsin wondered what kind of meetings the scientist would take in this place. There was also a rich brown leather lounge that looked more comfortable than most beds that sat against the opposite wall the the bookshelves and was positioned behind the door they had just entered. To Tamsin it actually looked very out of place, a worn comfort amongst all of the other rich furnishings, decorations and art works surrounding it.

Lauren noticed Tamsin staring at the couch, anticipating her question, Lauren stated matter of factly "The Morrigan decorated most of the office. The couch is mine. I wanted a bit of comfort in my space, considering I spend most of my hours here."

Tamsin nodded in reply and made her way to one of the two arm chairs in front of the desk, settling in and waiting for Lauren to take her seat. To her surprise, Lauren took the seat beside her and turned the seat to face the fae.

Tamsin mirrored the gesture before deciding to continue the conversation the were having moments ago. "So. I guess I should start with the night I came to your apartment" she paused trying to gauge how receptive Lauren was to hearing her out, seeing no indication either way, she steeled herself and continued "as you know by now, I was there for more than just to rub your face in a meaningless moment between me and the succucunt"

"Her name is Bo!"

"Right. Bo. Sorry." It was obviously still a sore point. While Bo and Tamsin had made progress in their relationship, including a few rounds in the bedroom at one point, there was still tension there. What was interesting was that it wasn't Bo that the tension was coming from. She had completely forgiven Tamsin for her actions, it was Tamsin who was having trouble getting past Bo's behaviour. She thought it was unfair for the succubus to expect everyone to love her and wait for her. By her count, she had the wolf, the doctor, Rainer and even her as string alongs in the love epic of Bo. Despite it going against all of her fae instincts as a succubus, she always said she wanted monogamy and yet would never really choose one person or the other. Tamsin had been mildly burned but had moved on rather quickly deciding to only pursue a friendship with the prophesied 'Queen of the Fae'. Her wolf friend had not been so lucky on account of his mate bond and by the looks of it, the doctor hadn't fared much better. Rainer may have been the worst off, dying and all, but at least he was released from the damn love hexa-fuck-agon.

"Anyway, as I was saying, you know I was there to gather what I needed to trap Bo. I shouldn't have used you like that. It was fucked up."

At this point Lauren decided to speak up "Fine. You're sorry for what you did to Bo. Fantastic. Is that all you came here to tell me?"

Tamsin shocked herself by reaching out and putting her hand on Lauren's knee. It was quickly withdrawn when Lauren's eyes darted towards the unexpected contact. "No! That's not what I'm saying!" Lauren straightened her posture and Tamsin averted her eyes in response to the awkward moment they had shared. Tamsin was thankful the Doc didn't say anything so she could continue, concentrating on calming herself before she spoke "That's not what I'm here to say at all. I'm apologising to you. I hope you'll hear me because I don't really want to have to say this more than once, it doesn't feel great. Lauren, I'm sorry. I'm sorry to have been another person to come between you and the succu - Bo. I'm sorry for the things I said and the things I did that may have hurt you. After my rebirth and all we've been through, I'd like to think that I've changed a bit this time around. I hope that while we work together I can prove that to you."

"Wait, what?! Work together? What the hell do you mean? I'm not working with you!"

That was not how that was meant to come out. "Shit. Yeah Doc. That's the other thing I came to talk to you about" Tamsin cursed herself silently for her slip up. "You're my new assignment."

"Assignment? What is that supposed to mean?" It was obvious from the way her voice was raising and becoming higher pitched that Lauren was not thrilled at what she was hearing.

"Calm down Doc. Now that everything in the fae world is relatively calm, The Morrigan believes that some of the light might try to... Take you back or get rid of you. Either way, it's bad news. I'm here to make sure that doesn't happen. I'm going to be here with you at the lab and I'll be right beside you on any call outs you have to do and..."

"Like hell you are!" Tamsin couldn't finish as Lauren was up out of her seat and rounding to the other side of her desk. Tamsin thought better of interrupting and just sat watching the doctor freak out. "I may be human but that does NOT mean I am weak! I managed to turn Evony human for fucks sake! And then I turned her back! I DO NOT NEED A BABYSITTER!"

Tamsin was going to speak up, but before she could Lauren had the phone on her desk at her ear and was obviously waiting for someone to answer. The warrior fae thought it might be best to just remain silent for now.

"Pick up dammit!" Lauren held the phone tightly to her ear while glaring down at Tamsin from her standing position on the opposite side of the desk. Tamsin did her best not to squirm under her fiery gaze. "Hello?!"

"Lauren! Darling! To what do I owe this lovely interruption to my afternoon?" Evony's voice could be heard clearly on the other end. Tamsin knew she shouldn't be listening in, but it's not like she could turn off her fae hearing.

"Evony, what the fuck is this?!"

Laughter could be heard on the other end of the phone before The Morrigan composed herself to reply "Ah, so I see you got my little gift. Just a precaution darling, must keep up my end of the bargain with your protection!"

"Are you protecting me or trying to protect yourself?! I do not need a shadow while I'm working!" Lauren all but yelled the last sentence into the phone with a growl that would make Dyson proud.

"Calm down. Firstly, it's not just while you're working. Tamsin will be with you at all times. Why do you think I gave you a three bedroom apartment? Honestly dear, sometimes I wonder if you really are as bright as they all say"

At this both Lauren and Tamsin's eyed widened. Tamsin shrugged slightly and gave the doctor and apologetic grin - she hadn't gotten to that part yet.

"WHAT? No! Just. No. I am not living with her. Uh-Uh. Nope. Not happening." Lauren almost sounded like she was pleading. Tamsin tried not to look as offended as she was becoming.

"Lauren, sweetie, I assure you, this isn't personal. We're past all that. There has been chatter picked up on the underground from some of the light resisting the treaties we are working at. Your name keeps coming up as a target. I promise you I'm not doing this to get back at you for my foray into humanity, although that is a nice little benefit for me" Evony chuckled before continuing "You're a very valued employee to the dark and I'd hate to see you go back to being a slave to the light or worse. Tamsin is now your protector and as much as I am loathe to say it, she is very good at what she does. If you would like to remain in my employ as well as a free and _living_ woman, you will accept my protection. Ta darling!" And with that the line went dead.

Lauren dropped defeated into her office chair. Both women were still and silent for what seemed like an eternity although in reality was no more than a minute.

"So" Lauren finally spoke with narrowed eyes "when are you... ugh. When are you moving in?"

"Um... Now. All my stuff is in my truck - I'm ready to go when you are." Tamsin tried to sound apologetic, it didn't seem to help.

Lauren responded with a single nod before pushing herself off the chair and making her way to the door not waiting for Tamsin to follow. Tamsin remained seated for a moment shaking her head.

That didn't go quite as planned. This is going to be... Interesting.

**So that's the start of my little story! Thoughts?**

**I figured I'd let the show flesh out what happens with Bo's dad and just skip ahead - a quick google search of the wanderer shows that he's most likely Odin, so I just went with it. I also thought it would be nice to remove some tragedy, ergo the return of Hale and Kenzi.**

**Again, thanks so much for reading. I'll wait for a few reviews before going ahead with the story - much love to you all 3 I adore our fandom!**


	2. Chapter 2: Moving Day

**Authors note:**

**Thanks so much for all of your reviews, follows, favourites, kudos and all - you've motivated me to keep this story going.**

**I should quickly mention that I am Australia so I follow mostly British spelling and grammar, hope that's ok!**

**Please keep reviewing, it really helps to hear your ideas on how the story is going and your tips about the characters.**

**So, without further ado, onwards we go!**

**CHAPTER 2: MOVING DAY**

Tamsin remained seated while she processed all that had just occurred. While she had definitely tried to plan for things to go better, she was satisfied that at least she had accomplished what she had come to do. The doctor now knew of her assignment and more importantly she had gotten what had been weighing her down off her chest.

It had been almost a year since her and the doctor had even spoken, on the night that she turned up unannounced at Lauren's apartment at the Light compound to collect a hair and, for a reason she still doesn't fully understand, cause trouble between the doc and the succubus. She could still feel the sting from Lauren's slap - despite being in a completely new body. Once the valkyrie was reborn and had completed her maturation, she received her full memories back and knew she had a lot to atone for from her last cycle. Lauren was the last stop on the huge 'apology tour' Tamsin was the sole act longer she left it, the more worried and nervous she had become about how Lauren would take it. Her apprehension had only grown as she continued to hear stories of the scientists bravery, brilliance and even heroism. If it hadn't been for the Morrigan assigning her as Lauren's protection, she may have just been content to allow Lauren to hate her for eternity so she could avoid the awkward reunion.

While her theory of humans not holding grudges hadn't panned out, Tamsin was pleased to be able to move forward now. She had said what she had to say, taken responsibility and done the right thing. Mama-Kenzi would be proud. With all of that out of the way, Tamsin was ready to move on. Being a centuries old fae gave her a sometimes noble outlook on life, although she would never let that show if she could help it. She'd much prefer being on speed dial for a night of drunken debauchery as opposed to any type of trusted counsel. Nonetheless, in this situation, the valkyrie had resolved that her part was done. Whether Lauren was willing to accept or not was of little consequence to the proud warrior. She would do her job and protect Lauren and was not going to be held back by guilt any longer.

Tamsin made her way out to the lab to find Lauren furiously marching back and forth with armfuls of fae knows what. Test tubes with all sorts of strange substances were being shoved into fridges, books being slammed into piles on tables, slides being jammed into holders and covers thrown over microscopes. If you were listening from the outside, you might think that there was an entire group of scientists busily working in the lab, but one look on the inside and you would see the one woman storm that had taken over the space.

Tamsin was hesitant to interrupt lest one of the test tubes contained a fae STD for Lauren to throw at her. It seemed like the kind of revenge the brilliant scientist would think up. Inhaling deeply, Tamsin spoke up "Hey doc! Anything I can help you with? I'm pretty good at tearing things apart, so I think I'd fit right in." Her sarcasm laced voice made her mockery clear.

Lauren stopped what she was doing instantly and turned to glare at Tamsin with full beakers in each hand and a book wedged between her left elbow and her side. "Actually, no. I am perfectly capable of doing my job alone." Lauren drew out the word 'alone' so that Tamsin knew she was still fuming. "I figured I might as well get everything packed up so we can move you into my apartment" emphasis on the 'my' was clear as well "I figured there's not much else I can get done today, especially not with you as my shadow!"

"You know what?! This isn't exactly my dream assignment either, there are a lot of other things I'd rather be doing with my time than play babysitter to the queen of the nerds." Tamsin was done being on the back foot with this woman "I have a job to do and I'm going to do it. So you can either put your big girl pants on or keep tantruming, frankly, I don't give a fuck. Either way, it changes nothing. I'll be waiting outside for you when your highness is ready." With that, Tamsin stormed right past the stunned doctor and towards the door that led to the outside hallway.

Before she got all the way there, Lauren called out "Tamsin, wait." Tamsin halted just by the door but didn't turn to face the doctor. "You're right, this obviously isn't ideal for either of us. I'm sorry, it's just a lot to take in." Tamsin turned to face Lauren waiting to see if she had anything else to say. When she didn't continue right away, Tamsin simply nodded her head in acknowledgement of the woman's words.

"I'll be out in the hall when you're ready" this time it was said with a gentler tone.

"Oh and Tamsin?"

"Yes doc?"

"I'm not queen of the nerds, I prefer to call myself a geek, and if you see me as royalty, so be it." Lauren shrugged her shoulders dramatically before returning to her packing up, albeit with a little less fervour than before. Tamsin could even detect a slight smirk on the darker blonde's lips.

"I'll keep that in mind" was Tamsin's reply before she exited the lab.

...

It had taken Lauren another 15 minutes before she joined Tamsin in the hallway. Her lab coat had been replaced with her signature brown leather jacket making her look a lot more casual than minutes earlier. With Tamsin wearing her blue leather jacket, the two looked like they might be members of the blonde bandidas biker gang as opposed to an old fae and a human scientist.

"Alright. Let's go" Lauren sighed as she straightened her jacket on her shoulders. She started walking towards two large doors at the end of the hallway before Tamsin stopped her by grabbing her elbow.

"Whoa, hold up doc - we can't go down that hallway, it goes past the ancient archives and is totally restricted unless you have access, we'll have to go around to get to the car-park." Tamsin went to lead the two of them in the other direction before Lauren held up a black keycard.

"Would this count as access?" Came Lauren's reply to a now wide-eyed Tamsin.

"Shit doc! Where'd you get that?!" Tamsin loudly whispered as though she was in on a secret "That's a master key for every door in this place! Only the Morrigan and the head of security have those! I wouldn't be flashing that around if I were you" Tamsin tried to motion for Lauren to hide the key but she just pulled her hand away.

"Evony, the head of security... And me, thank you very much" Lauren smirked as Tamsin's face contorted to one of confusion at her words "with the work I do, I need complete access. Evony gave this to me when I started here. C'mon - it's much quicker this way."

Tamsin only shook her head in surprise at the information. No one had access like that, let alone a human. She was both curious and impressed at the same time.

With that the two women were walking down the hallway that was a much more direct route to the compounds car-park, not to mention deserted. Exiting via a door that came out beside the gravel parking area, Tamsin pointed out her truck.

"Alright - here we are. You'll have to direct me to your place, hold on a sec, I need to unlock it from the inside" Tamsin moved to unlock the drivers door before she was stopped by Lauren.

"There is NO WAY I am getting into that death trap! Is that a dent on the ROOF?!" Lauren was examining the car before her, although she was unsure whether 'car' might be too generous a term for what she was looking at.

"Oh yeah, that. Had a little crash a while ago, it's all fixed up now though!" Tamsin enthusiastically replied while she ran her hand along the roof of the black pick up. Well, it would be black if not for the dirt and scratches covering almost every visible surface.

"Hold up, that's not the crash where you rolled it off a mountain with Dyson in it, is it?" Lauren narrowed her eyes and tilted her head at Tamsin who was who was now focussed on rubbing a spot on her side mirror with her sleeve.

"Sounds worse than it is. I have a guy who sorted it right out, I call him Magneto 'cause he's shit hot at bending metal. Made this baby look almost brand new! Nice huh?"

Lauren stood with her mouth set in a thin line cursing herself for having taken public transport to work this morning. She was now very much wishing she had just driven herself, environment be damned. She even considered calling a taxi for a moment before surrendering and making her way towards the passenger seat as Tamsin unlocked the drivers side door, hoisted herself in and leaned over to unlock Lauren's door. "If you could get us there alive, that would be fantastic" Lauren ordered as she lifted herself into the seat.

Tamsin was gathering papers and rubbish from at Lauren's feet and throwing it behind their seats while she replied "Oh don't be such a sissy. You'll be fine."

Tamsin straightened up and started the truck before slamming it in reverse and speeding out of the parking space and then roughly changing the gears back and accelerating out of the compound allowing the tires to squeal as she turned the corner. Lauren thanked the gods that at least the seatbelt worked, she also mentally reminded herself of the best emergency brace positions should they be required, and while she watched Tamsin fidget with the radio whilst not at all watching the road, she had a feeling they might be.

...

The two women pulled into the basement garage 20 minutes later after the drive from the compound into the city to Lauren's loft. Lauren resisted mentioning that the drive should have taken at least 30 minutes and instead just imagined herself kissing the ground as she exited the death trap of a truck.

Tamsin grabbed two large duffle bags from the tray of the truck, Lauren went to help her with her other bags but couldn't find any. "Is that all you have?" She asked of her new housemate.

"Yep. I've actually lived in my truck for a fair while, so a real bed might be more luxury than I can handle. Besides, when you are reborn every so often, you learn not to be too attached to earthly possessions" was Tamsin's reply as she waited for the darker blonde to walk in front of her to lead the way.

They stepped into the elevator and to Tamsin's surprise Lauren pressed the button marked '30' at the top of the keypad before swiping another card in front of the sensor. She raised one eyebrow and the doctor knowingly replied with "I should have known a top floor loft to myself with the contract was too good to be true."

Tamsin smirked but remained silent as the lift moved up past the lower floors and dinged open at the highest level. The doors opened to reveal a long hallway with 2 doors on each side. Tamsin was impressed, already there was good security with the elevator needing a key card followed by a key that let them into the second apartment on the right marked '304'. This job was going to be a breeze.

"I'll have to introduce you to the doorman - if we come in from the garage, we skip him, but if you come in off the street you'll have to stop and chat, there's no avoiding it." Lauren informed Tamsin before turning the key in the door and pushing it open.

Lauren walked in ahead of Tamsin and placed her keys in a flat wooden bowl and her small purse next to it on the table by the doorway. Not 1 foot into the apartment and the doctor's manic tidiness was already evident. Tamsin knew it would take getting used to, but she wasn't going to complain. While she might have to live with a frustrating flatmate/ security detail, she was genuinely pleased to have a physical home again.

Tamsin followed Lauren into the open plan first floor which housed an expansive kitchen with white finishings and what looked like clean cut wooden countertops. By the looks, it was fitted with the most modern of appliances, none of which Tamsin would be able to make use of, but knowing it was there was pleasing enough. Across from the kitchen was a large lounge area with a big comfortable leather couch, similar to the one in Lauren's office, a modern leather eames chair with a matching footrest which Tamsin could already see herself curling up on and a large black coffee table all facing a massive entertainment unit and a huge flat screen television. There was a built in surround sound system and every other dock and appliance to be expected in a modern home.

As expected, there were big bookshelves dotted on every free wall of the space all fitted with texts and artifacts. To the side of the kitchen was a modern dining setting in a matching wood finish to the kitchen counters. Another space the valkyrie doubted she would use, especially as she eyed to tall stools on the outer side of the kitchen island. The few empty walls were filled with artwork that Tamsin remembered from Lauren's old apartment as well as the green wall that had obviously made the trip. Tamsin decided she wouldn't mention the time she squatted at Lauren's old apartment while she was missing, let bygones be bygones and all.

Tamsin dropped her bags to start looking around when a shelf by the entertainment unit caught her attention. She couldn't help but let out a chuckle when she stood in front of it for a closer inspection.

"What?" was Lauren's reply as she bit her bottom lip waiting to be mocked.

"I apologise for earlier. You were absolutely right. You're not a nerd. You're a Trekkie!" Tamsin exclaimed as she inspected the seasons upon season of Star Trek DVD's, special editions and figurines. She reached for one of the boxes that housed what looked to Tamsin like a brown haired ken doll in a red space uniform before her hand was slapped away by the doctor.

"DO NOT TOUCH THOSE!" Lauren scolded as though Tamsin was a small child in an antiques store. "That is a limited edition Wrath of Khan Admiral Kirk figurine in it's original packaging signed by William Shatner himself!" Lauren was inspecting the box to make sure no damage was done from it almost being touched. "You have no idea how long I waited in line at comic-con to get this, not to mention how valuable it is! Stay. Away. From the figurines." Lauren was staring directly into Tamsin's eyes who was trying to take the situation seriously before bursting out laughing.

While Tamsin wiped tears from her eyes Lauren just stood with her arms crossed glaring at the other woman. FInally the doctor spoke "are you finished? Humans have hobbies."

"Horse riding or tennis is a hobby. What you have... wow, that's something else." Tamsin was still fighting to keep her laughter at bay "Whelp, whatever keeps wind in your sails... Or should I say gas in your warp drive."

"The Starship Enterprise warp drive does not use 'gas'. It is fuelled by a Gravimetric Field Displacement Manifold which uses a matter/anti-matter reaction to power two separate nacelles on each side of the ship to creat a displacement field or warp bubble to move the ship into subspace thus allowing it to exceed the speed of light." Lauren explained matter of factly, to which Tamsin simply stared at her with her mouth agape.

"Sorry, I like science, and science fiction. Just stop me if I geek out like that..." Lauren replied when the realisation of what she had just said dawned on her.

Tamsin moved and placed both of her hands on Lauren's shoulders causing the shorter blonde to stiffen at the contact. She look directly into the doctor's eyes "Don't apologise, that was impressive... I didn't understand most of the words, but it was kind of... hot." With that, Tamsin left a stunned Lauren where she stood and went to retrieve her bags. "Hey, Admiral Kirk! You gonna show me which one is my room or should I just guess and risk opening your panty drawer?"

...

Lauren had taken a moment to shake off the stunned feeling Tamsin had left her with and had shown her to the end room on the second floor of the apartment.

"My room is the first door we passed, I have a home lab and study in the next room which is between ours and this is your room" she said opening the third door revealing another large room. "it's set up as another bedroom, so you should have everything you need. If not... Go get it yourself."

Tamsin chuckled at the doctor's behaviour before making her way into the room and issuing a quick thanks to Lauren.

"I'm going to make dinner, we'll have to work out how we're going to manage this living situation, but for tonight you can just get settled in. If you want to have a shower after you unpack, there should be a few towels in the bathroom cupboard. I'll see you downstairs if you want to eat with me." With that, Lauren left the room closing the door behind her.

Tamsin was impressed with the space she would now call hers. There was a large queen bed with a cushioned grey fabric headboard, two dark side tables each with a drawer and reading lamps on top of them. On the opposite wall to the door was a large window with the blinds drawn over them. When Tamsin lifted the blinds, she was treated to an expansive view of the city before her. It was rather beautiful as she could see the skyline of lit up buildings against the night sky backdrop. Under the window was a large desk and workspace which Tamsin wasted no time in unpacking her few electronics and books onto.

There was a large built in wardrobe between the wall and the second door in the room. Upon opening the door, Tamsin discovered a white tiled bathroom with all of the mod-cons, including an over-the-bath shower. She was more than pleased that not only would she not have to share amenities with the doctor, she would also have access to the comfortable looking claw foot bath tub.

Having explored her new living space, Tamsin made quick work of unpacking the rest of her belongings. Her clothing fit very easily into the large built-in, leaving plenty more space should she need a few more leather jackets or high heeled boots, a modern fae's essential wardrobe. She made use of an extra shelf in the wardrobe, a drawer in the desk and both of the bedside drawers to unload her expansive collection of weapons and holsters. She may not be a cop or a soldier anymore, but this assignment still might make use of them, and she wanted to make sure they were always within reach.

Having unpacked almost everything, Tamsin treated herself to a hot shower before throwing on some dark jeans and a cream coloured loose fitting knit jumper that hung off one shoulder. She considered dressing up a little more for dinner but figured she'd keep the doctor's expectations low from the outset. If this was going to be her home, she was going to be comfortable in it. She grabbed the two bottles of scotch she had in her bag and made her way down the stairs to the kitchen where she could hear Lauren cooking and singing along to the pop radio station. This woman continued to surprise her. She was even more surprised when she rounded the corner to see Lauren dancing and jiving along to the music. She allowed herself a few moments of amusement while watching the doctor before trying to make her presence known.

"Smells great, what are you making?" Tamsin said as she approached the counter placing the two bottles on the bench and sitting on one of the bar stools curling one leg up underneath her.

"Nothing fancy, just pasta. After a day like today, carbs are good." Lauren replied while hiding the slight blush now appearing on her cheeks at having been caught dancing. She also made an effort to avert her eyes from the smooth bare shoulder peeking out of the valkyrie's jumper "it's almost ready. I see you already have a drink" Lauren said motioning to the bottles on the counter.

"Yeah, gotta always have a stash somewhere. Is there a place I can put them?" Tamsin asked picking them up again and vacating her seat.

"My liquor cabinet is just there at the end of the counter" Lauren pointed to the cupboard beside Tamsin.

Tamsin opened the door and exclaimed "whoa! Looks like I didn't need to worry about not having any around! This is quite the collection, especially for a doctor!" The shelves were full with every kind of liquor known to man, as well as some only known to fae. Tamsin wondered how the doctor had even gotten her hands on Buckthorne, let alone how she could stomach the stuff.

"That was a housewarming present from Kenzi. The girl has good taste." Lauren answered as she started to dish out the pasta onto two plates and retrieve cutlery from the drawer.

"That she does. That would explain the Buckthorne, Trick is still griping about how he's missing a three hundred year old bottle disappeared the night he left the bar with Kenzi. Guess we know where that ended up!" Tamsin inspected the bottle before replacing it and placing one of her bottles in the cabinet before unscrewing the top to the other.

"I'll let you have some if you never tell him that I have it" Lauren sheepishly offered.

"Deal. Now, would you like to toast to our new living arrangement? Where are the glasses?" Lauren nodded and pointed to the cabinet. Tamsin removed two tumblers and poured them both a healthy fill before putting the bottle away.

Lauren placed the plates down on the counter with the cutlery and took the offered glass from Tamsin and they both sat down in front of their meals.

"To... Whatever the fuck this is, may it not be shit" Tamsin eloquently toasted.

"Yes, and may we both make it out alive" Lauren added before clinking their glasses together.

Tamsin took her first bite and moaned in pleasure "shit, this is awesome. Way better than the take out I've been living off. Who knew you could cook?"

"It's just science, once you understand how things react, it's easy. But I'm glad you like it. Do you cook?" Lauren brushed aside the compliment and waited for Tamsin to reply.

"Fuck no. Sorry doc. But, I order a mean pizza and I'm on a first name basis with the guy that owns that chinese place a few blocks away, so I've got us covered" Tamsin beamed proudly.

"Great. Well, we may have to do something about that..." Lauren replied before there was a loud knock on the door.

Lauren jumped at the sound but made her way to the door and opened it slightly. Shit. It was Bo. She was not ready to see her right now.

...

**So there we have it! Thoughts? How am I doing so far?**

**We'll see more of the gang in the coming chapters, I have the next 4 or so story boarded, just need to write them, so if you have any ideas or things you would like to see, please leave a comment or inbox me.**

**You can also join me on Tumblr, my URL is under-these-stars. I'm relatively new to it, but would love for you to say hi :-)**

**See you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Other Side

**Authors Notes:**

**Here we are with another update to the saga! Thank you all so much for your reviews and comments, they really make me a better writer. I also appreciate all of the follows and favourites - I feel so honoured that there are people who like my story.**

**This chapter starts with a bit of a time jump backwards to see where Bo & Kenzi are at... So without further ado - Here's the next chapter!**

**...**

**Chapter 3**

"Yo! Bo-bop-a-lou-ah! Where you at sugar crotch?" Kenzi yelled out as she made her way into the darkened crack shack the human and the succubus had come to call home. It barely had walls, so was always cold, not to mention the wiring was sketchy at best. But this was their own place and it had many benefits including being off the grid and set up so they paid for none of their utilities. It wasn't exactly legal per se, but the young goth had her talents and there was no way she wasn't going to make full use of them.

Reaching for the light switch by the door the young human took a sharp intake of breathe at what she saw as a dim light was cast over the open space "what the black hole?! Everything okay succubutt?"

Bo had been sat on their red plush lounge holding her knees to her chest in the dark, Kenzi couldn't tell how long she had been there, but judging by the empty bottle of vodka on the floor she gathered it had been a while.

"Earth to Bo, anyone alive in there?" Kenzi queried as she sat herself down in front of her best friend and waved her hands back and forth in front of the woman's face "tell mama-Kenzi what's goin' down - who do I need to get skull crackin', Wolf Man? Hotpants?" Kenzi was getting more worried by the second.

Bo replied with a sad, watery chuckle "Try both, Kenz. They've become the dream team and left me behind."

"Alrighty, enough with the cryptics, what's going on?" Kenzi was starting to guess the answer though.

"I saw Dyson today and I tried to, well, you know..." Bo explained hoping her friend could fill in the rest.

"You tried to get into his leathers, yeah, yeah, I get the picture... So what happened?" The goth was glad to be spared the details, a sometimes rare courtesy.

"Well, he... He didn't want me Kenz!" Bo whined out throwing her hands up "he was all 'what about Lauren', 'I can't do this with you anymore' and 'you should have made a choice'... He even went as far as telling me he's working on breaking his mate bond! He doesn't even want to love me anymore! What the hell is all that about?!" She asked exasperated of her friend.

Kenzi had remained silent, nodding her head and listening intently to what her friend was saying. Seeing it was her time to reply, she chose her words carefully "Well, maybe it might be exactly what he said... It's gotta hurt a little watching you go to Lauren, or Rainer, or Tamsin, and didn't you have a thing with his wolf-bro? Cayden or what's it... And then there was Ryan not to mention..."

"Alright, jeez! I get it, I've have some... Fun... Over the last few years. I just thought, well, I thought he'd always be there for me, y'know? I mean, after Rainer died and Tamsin dumped me, I figured I could at least still count on him and Lauren! But now, neither of them want me!" Bo was getting visibly agitated.

"Hold the phone! One thing at a time, we'll talk about the doc in a mascara pumpin' second..." It wasn't her best line, but Kenzi still amused herself "can you really not maybe see something slightly wrong with what you just said? Bo-bo, you know I'm always going to be in your corner, but it's time for a reality bite. You ready babes?"

Bo lifted her head to look at her friend and sighed "Fine. Hit me"

"Okay, but remember, you asked for it!" Kenzi tried to prepare her friend as she steeled herself for what she was about to say. She just had to remind herself that it was for the best "You keep saying you want the dream life, spouse, house and ankle-biters, and you have had lots of people willing to take that plunge with you"

"I'm sensing I'm not gonna like the 'but' that's coming" Bo interjected.

"Ha. Butt coming... Joke on the inside. Moving on! Bo-banana. You've been stringing them along. Every time one of them might have a moment of security thinking you've chosen them, you're off chasing another tail! That's gotta hurt a wolf's pride and I'm guessing you just found the limits of his patience. If you were in his shoes, wouldn't you want to be able to move on?" Kenzi braced for the reply. While her BFF could save the world without batting an eyelid, she sometimes handled matters of the heart with all the finesse of a very sexy bull in a china shop.

"Alright, fine. I guess I made him wait a_ bit_ long. I just, well, I never expected him to move on without me! I mean, I thought the mate bond at least guaranteed that I'd have options! Can he even break the bond? Is that even possible?!" Bo asked or more, whinged.

"Fae knows what's possible... Sounds like he's going to find out though. And Bo?" Kenzi wondered the same, but she had come to love the wolf like a brother so while she would never admit it to her best friend, she did hope he could manage it for his own good. "I think you should let him."

"WHAT?!" Bo's eyes flashed blue momentarily before she suppressed the blue banshee rising "since when were you on HIS side?"

"Hey! None of that dollface! I'm not on his side, but all of this is doing no one any good! What's the saying? If you love someone let them go and if their wolf bond sticks it's fae-tastic?" Kenzi quipped, she knew her friend would never let her inner succubus hurt her "all I'm saying is, I think you should be fair to his heart. Can you manage that?"

Bo took a deep breath before replying "Fine. I mean, I don't like it, but I can give the puppy some time to realise what he's missing" Bo smirked, she was confident he wouldn't stay gone for long. "But that's not the big problem. Kenz, Lauren thinks we're still on a break." Bo sighed sadly again.

"Problem numero dos comes out! Hotpants for the kill!" Kenzi wailed motioning a shot gun shot "why would she think you weren't on a break? Didn't you just get done telling me about all the fae pants you've been reaching into?"

"Yeah, but I'm a succubus! I'm allowed to 'reach into fae pants'! Hell, I NEED to! And she knows that." The young fae pouted.

"Yes, I'm positive madame geeks-a-lot understands your... needs. Hell, I'm pretty sure she was the one who told you that was what you needed! But didn't you break the one rule? Ring a bell lover-Bo? No Dyson?" Kenzi wasn't sure how much more of this conversation she could take. Damn this woman could be stubborn.

"Well... I..." Bo looked down as though she was ashamed of what she was about to say "I didn't think she'd find out."

"Wow Bo. Even for you, that's cold. Not that it's an excuse, but how did she find out?" The tiny human enquired.

"Her and Dyson are 'buddies' now" Bo explained with sarcastic air quotes "apparently, neither of them think I'm being fair so they've made a 'no Bo' pact, and she's sticking to it. She said I wasn't being fair and she deserved better... She even said she was tired of waiting for me to grow up!"

"I did notice the two of them getting chummy, I guess broken hearts call to each other!" As hard as she tried, Kenzi couldn't fault the two of them wanting out of the love triangle that Bo had locked them in. She was even feeling a bit pleased that the two of them had come together as she felt she may have played a role in their joining. "Bo. Real talk. I'm always gonna be here for you, and I'll always be your heart, but this one's on you. Dyson and surprisingly, Lauren are my friends too. Friends that you've been hurting and that's not cool. If you want my opinion, you should just let them move on and live their lives - no more back and forth or stringing them on, it's not fair. Think you can manage that Bo-fae-nita?"

Bo thought for a few moments before a smirk that worried Kenzi crossed her face. The succubus looked up with fire in her eyes "I can deal with Dyson, it's only a matter of time before he comes around, and even if he doesn't, I can manage. But Lauren? Lauren is mine, and she always will be. In fact, this ends tonight. I'm gonna get her back" With that, Bo was on her feet, shakily at first as the alcohol still hadn't lost all of its effects, but soon enough she was marching out of the door.

"Bo! No! That is NOT what I meant! STOP!" But she was too late, the succubus was already long gone.

"Shit meet fan, this is not going to end well" Kenzi leant back and sighed. She fidgeted with the ring on her left hand and silently wished she had just elected to stay at her fiancee's place for the night, she thought she could get wedding planning done with her maid of honour, but on this night her BFF's love life had eclipsed all. Oh well, it wasn't too late to call Hale and have him come over for the night. She knew time with the one she was going to marry would probably make her feel better, and if it didn't, she knew the two pizzas she was about to order would finish the job.

...

When Lauren saw Bo at her door, she was less than happy to see her. Add to that the fact that she was in the middle of dinner with the valkyrie and she knew nothing good was going to come of this visit. Trying to negate any damages Lauren kept the door only slightly open as she greeted Bo.

"Hello Bo." She had no intention of extending niceties to her former lover "I wish you had called ahead, now is not a good time." Lauren tried to keep her body blocking any view or path into the apartment. Tamsin noticed the cold shoulder the doc was giving to the succubus and wondered what had happened to the happy couple.

"Actually, now is a good time for me!" Bo stated pushing past Lauren and into the apartment. Lauren turned following the path of the brunette with fiery eyes. Bo continued "now is a great time for you end this nonsense and" Bo stopped mid sentence as she took in the scene taking place in the loft. She took detailed notice of the plates of food and the whiskey glasses as well as the form of a tall blonde. Tamsin had gotten out of her seat and was leaning with both elbows behind her on the counter watching the drama unfold in front of her with a shit eating grin plastered on her face.

Bo's face contorted to one of rage in an instant as she launched into a full on verbal assault "What the FUCK is this?! Lauren? You're on a fucking date with _her_?!" Bo thrust her hand forcefully in the valkyrie's direction.

"What's the matter succubitch? Worried about a little competition?" Tamsin couldn't resist stirring the pot a little, she was a warrior after all, she thrived off battle. She felt a slight twinge of regret when she saw the frustrated look on the doctor's face, but it went away as soon as she saw how angry the succubus had become.

Bo rounded on the warrior fae "Was I talking to you, skeletor?! You better not have laid a finger on her or so help me God I will"

"You'll what? Kiss me to death?!" Tamsin moved to a foot away from Bo and stood towering over her "I'd watch who you're threatening or I'll make you doubt you were ever born!"

Lauren watched on in horror as the two fae eyed each other menacingly. She noticed Bo's eyes turn blue and Tamsin's face begin to darken and sink, she knew she had to do something or the whole city might implode from the damage two of the mightiest fae battling could cause.

"ENOUGH!" Lauren's voice thundered through the room, even giving the human a shock at the power that she just projected. It was certainly enough to get the two fae's attention as they both paused their arguing and turned stunned towards the darker blonde.

Realising that she had both of their attention, Lauren continued "Sit down, the both of you!" The rage in her eyes sent shivers down both the warrior fae's spines. They sheepishly retreated to the kitchen counter and sat on the two stools next to each other and faced Lauren silently, looking like guilty toddlers caught with their hands in the cookie jar. Neither of them would look her in the eye.

Lauren internally congratulated herself for being able elicit such a reaction from two of the most powerful beings she knew. She inhaled deeply before allowing her angry expression to soften only a fraction and kept authority in her voice as she spoke. "Bo, not that it should matter, but this isn't a date." Lauren motioned with her hand between herself and Tamsin. The valkyrie only smirked knowing that she had ruffled the succubus. "You have no right to come marching in here uninvited, nor do you have a right to attack someone for the mere act of existing in the same space that I do! Hear me clearly, we are not together. Do you understand Bo? That means who I spend my time with is NONE of your concern! Have I made myself clear?!"

Tamsin was starting to feel a little sorry for the succubus. Not enough to leave the room and give up the entertainment factor of watching the succubus being put in her place, maybe just enough to not openly mock her in that moment and remain a silent party to the events unfolding.

Bo raised her head to make eye contact with Lauren "Sweetie, you don't mean that. C'mon, it's you and me! BoLo! Remember? we can't be over" Bo moved to vacate her seat and make her way towards Lauren but was stilled when the doctor raised her hand in a 'stop' motion.

"Tamsin?" Lauren addressed the Valkyrie who looked up in acknowledgement "would you mind giving us a few minutes?"

Bo smirked at the valkyrie being dismissed but her joy was short lived when she heard the reply from the warrior fae "sure Lo, I'll just be up in my room - if the succujerk gives you any trouble, just yell out and I'll drop a bitch." With that the valkyrie made her way with a confident swagger towards the stairs.

Lauren knew Tamsin had only used a nickname to get under Bo's skin, but she decided to let it slide and focus on the task at hand.

"HER ROOM?! What the fuck is going on Lauren?! She lives here?!" Bo cried out. Her mind was reeling as she tried to understand the situation. Tamsin had to suppress a chuckle at hearing the baby fae's outcry. She was grateful she had still been within hearing range to at least hear that, she happily continued up the stairs with a pleased grin stuck on her face.

"Bo, for once can you not go off without all of the information?!" Lauren replied with great frustration.

"Fine. You've got a few minutes to tell me why I shouldn't just go up there and end her right here and now. She has no right" Bo had more to say but Lauren had reached the end of her tether.

"No Bo! YOU have no right! You can't come in here and throw threats around! You can't come here and make demands as if you own me - you do NOT own me and you will NOT treat me as if you do!" the doctor was growing wearier with the interaction by the second.

"Fine. Look, I'm sorry. Explain to me why you're living with her and not me. Tell me all about why you've left all your real family to play with the dark and while you're at it, lay out why after all this time you suddenly don't love me anymore" Bo was trying to speak calmly but it came across more childish than anything.

Lauren sighed and took the seat next to Bo, maintaining some distance between herself and the woman before her. "Alright. I'll answer the easy one first. The Morrigan feels there might be an attack from some disgruntled Light fae or something and that I could be a target. Until we know more or it's all safe, Tamsin is basically my bodyguard and shadow. I'm not too happy about it all, but I just have to live with it. She has moved in so that she can be my protection 24/7."

"See Lauren! This is what I mean, if you came back to your family this wouldn't be a problem"

"Bo, you're the only one in our mismatched little 'family' that seems to see this as me leaving! Dyson doesn't have a problem with still being my family" Lauren noticed the eye roll that the mention of her wolf shifter friend elicited from Bo, but decided to press on "Kenzi doesn't have an issue, hell, even Trick doesn't have a problem with me working for the Dark and he's the damn Ash of the Light! For Gaia's sake Bo, you're the only one who has a problem with it and you're supposed to be unaligned for crying out loud!"

"Fine, everyone's all buddies with your new dark self. Still, you just said some people from the Light might be after you - wouldn't it all work out better if you just went back to the light?" Bo queried honestly.

At this Lauren's voice raised and her hand movements became erratic as she spoke angrily "Bo, are you really that selfish?! You would have me go back to being a slave just so you could, what? Keep track of me better? Is that it? Have the dark given me too much freedom for you to stomach? Well here's some news, I'm staying with the Dark. Not only am I a free woman with them, they also appreciate me for who I am and what I do." She couldn't believe that Bo could be so callous after everything she had shared of her horrific time with the Light.

"No, Lauren, that's not it. I'm sorry, you're free to do whatever you want and work with whoever you want and I suppose I can deal with you having Tamsin as your housemate or security or whatever. She's not that bad a person if I'm honest, I just don't like the idea of well... Y'know." Bo didn't want to have to vocalise that she didn't want Lauren moving on with anyone else. "You can be whoever you want to be, but Lauren" She took the doctor's hand in hers and stared deeply into her eyes "be it with me. Come back to me and let's work on us" Bo pleaded hoping the beautiful blonde would agree.

Lauren removed her hand from Bo's but kept the eye contact to reply "Bo, nothing has changed. Hell, you were trying this on with Dyson only a few days ago! You still won't choose, and even if you did, it wouldn't be for long. The second a new fae is in town they'll be in your bed or even your fucking 'destiny' within the hour!" Lauren added as much sarcasm to the word destiny that she could, accompanied with air quotes. "Bo, you taught me that I can be free to love. I will probably always hold a space in my heart with you in it because of that, I honestly don't know if I could ever get over you, and I will always love you in some way or another. But Bo, you also are the one who made me believe I am worth more than to be led on and strung around and treated as a second choice every day. I'm sorry Bo, but you and I, we're really over" Tears were streaming slowly down the doctor's face as she poured her heart out to the one who was once her world. The sense of loss she felt in that very moment was enough to leave a tangible hole in her chest.

Bo also had tears in her eyes as she realised that this might be the one time she couldn't win. She bowed her head and spoke through her own tears "Lauren. I... I don't even know what to say. I'm sorry that you feel that way and I'll leave it for tonight, but Lauren?" Bo paused making sure she had the blondes attention "I promise you that you will be mine. We're meant to be and we will be, no matter how long it takes for you to realise it." Bo picked up Lauren's hand again and placed a soft kiss on it before putting it back on the counter and taking her leave. Lauren stared at the spot that Bo had just occupied until she could hear the lift doors opening, knowing it was taking her past down with it.

Bo was concentrating so hard on looking good while she walked out of the apartment that she didn't notice someone jump away from the door and pretend to be fidgeting with their keys to the opposite apartment as she took her leave. She walked away too quickly hear the mystery man on the phone.

"We have a problem. The doctor isn't alone, we'll have to change our plans".

...

Tamsin waited a few minutes after she heard the door close to make her way down the stairs. She couldn't explain the tightening she felt in her chest when she saw the doctor sitting on the couch with her head in her hands as sobs rocked her body. She also couldn't explain why she didn't just turn around and go back upstairs, but before she knew it, she was tentatively sitting down on the couch leaving a small space between her and the doctor. She sat silently trying to think of an acceptable response to the situation she found herself in. She made a move to put her arm around the doctor, if for nothing else than to stop the heartbreaking sound of muffled crying coming from beside her, but she stopped short and did another thing she wouldn't be able to explain to herself later in the night, in fact, she would internally scold herself for be so... awkward.

Tamsin lightly punched the doctor's arm and said through an uncomfortable looking grin "Hey there, champ... Uh, everything okay... Buddy?"

Lauren looked up with red eyes and tear stained cheeks in shock and confusion at what the valkyrie had just done, but she felt an appreciation for what Tamsin must have been trying to do, as strange and uncomfortable as it was. She let out a sad chuckle before replying "ha, okay isn't really how I'd put it" Lauren shook her head to rid herself of the feelings threatening to spill over. Breathing deeply she set her resolve to keep moving and looked to the well meaning blonde beside her "sorry for all... This. Welcome to your new home, it's great here!" She attempted a joke which came across more depressing than she had meant.

Tamsin laughed sympathetically "It's all good doc. Little excitement for the night!" trying to make light of the situation and move on "how about I reheat that awesome pasta and we forget the last hour ever happened?" The strong fae usually wasn't this caring, but faced with the broken woman in front of her, she didn't feel her usual glistening personality would be appropriate in this situation.

Lauren nodded without any enthusiasm. Tamsin took this as all the encouragement she needed and jumped up off the couch. Making her way to the kitchen she called over her shoulder "you take a minute to get cleaned up, I'll top up our glasses and we can drink so much that we couldn't remember this night even if we tried! It's an old norse remedy, works a charm, I promise"

The rest of the night passed without incident with the two blondes sharing a meal dotted with polite small talk that grew to loud stories and inappropriate jokes as the scotch flowed and was replaced by shots of buckthorne well past the clearing of the dinner plates and into the night. The two women ended the night on opposite ends of the couch laughing about the time Kenzi had gone on a bender of stealing peoples underwear right off their bodies unnoticed and blaming on Dyson's shadow thief training.

"No joke! We were helping out a woman, well, she turned out to be an evil mermaid, but that's not the point. We're there meeting this woman and Kenzi is holding up a pair of pink panties for everyone to see asking if anyone is missing them! I had never been so embarrassed! Dyson just said he didn't train her to do that, but I'm not sure I trust the scruff - seems suspiciously like an alpha dog thing to do!" Lauren was drunkenly telling the story with her hands more than her words and Tamsin found herself laughing so hard she had to clutch her mid-section to prevent it falling out.

After a short while a comfortable silence fell over the women as they both retreated into their own thoughts. It had gotten late into the night and both women were showing signs of the days events catching up. Lauren spoke first "Well, today was... Eventful. I'm going to stumble to bed." Lauren paused considering her next words "and Tamsin? As unhelpful as you were when Bo was here"

Tamsin merely smirked, still quite proud of her handiwork while Lauren continued "the rest of the night hasn't been completely awful, so, well, thanks."

"Whoa there, don't lay the compliments on too thick! A girl could get a big head!" Tamsin replied holding her hands up to emphasise her sarcasm. "It's all good. What time are we leaving in the morning?"

Lauren smiled at the fae's antics "7, I like to get there early... And we're taking my car. Always. We're always taking my car from now on, I'm not getting into that crash magnet again. I choose life!"

"Wow, first you're going to torture me with an early morning and then you insult my baby." Tamsin feigned offense "whatever, I'll see you in the morning. Can't wait to watch you watch a microscope for a day, I'll try to contain my excitement. Night!" Tamsin jogged up the stairs before the human had a chance to give a witty comeback.

"Night, Tamsin" the doctor said under her breath whilst shaking her head as she retired to her own room.

If this was day one, neither of them wanted to hazard a guess as to how all of this was going to turn out.

**...**

**Well there you have it folks - day 1 has come to a close! Hope you like where it's going.**

**For the Bo fans out there, please don't despair, sometimes you need to go back a bit before going forward - while this is a COPDOC story, I won't be hating on the other characters - I just like the idea of Bo having a journey of getting her head together.**

**Please let me know what you thought in the comments :-)**

**Until next time, I'll stay LostAtTheCarnival.**


	4. Chapter 4: It Shall Come To Pass

**Author's notes**

**My goodness you guys! You'll make a girl blush! Thank you so much for all of your reviews, follows, favourites and lovely private messages - they all help me stay motivated and enthusiastic about the story!**

**A nice long chapter here, I'll try not to keep you waiting too long between updates, I don't like having to wait either, but just so you know, I'm no chapters ahead at the moment. Never fear! I will be trying to get a few extra chapters done this weekend so I can keep uploading regularly.**

**The story is going to move along now - although I do see this gearing up to be a long fic, gotta trust the muse and whatnot.**

**Please keep reviewing, you give me life! COPDOC doesn't isn't the most popular of ships, but boy do we have a fantastic crew!**

**See you after the jump!**

**Chapter 4 - It Shall Come To Pass**

'In the frailest of forms the healer is born,  
By deceit, to others her life will be sworn.  
When chains do break, when freedom is found,  
When the heart of the chosen is to a warrior bound,  
Her heart thought lost will at once be restored,  
Both heavenly halls will be joined in accord.  
Fallen warrior will rise to bring peace on the earth,  
Led by valkyrie and healer, victory will birth.

Though unwilling to battle, the healer must fight,  
With shifter, with siren, with theif at her right.  
The unaligned will swear faelty to see victory is won,  
Through the pages of history her name already spun.  
From dark clans will come forth allies unexpected,  
Leanan sidhe and mesmer make the alliance perfected.  
Joined in one purpose, the willing be armed,  
Though mission pure, many are harmed.

The healer will mend all ills between clans,  
No more will division be allowed in the lands.  
The blood kings false treaty will at once fade away,  
Replaced by true peace to be won on that day.  
To seal this fate, a sacrifice must be made,  
The ultimate price by the healer be paid,  
A perilous road to the glory ahead,  
All is not done until the human is dead.'

"Who else has seen this?" Evony replied with a serious tone void of any joke having read the scroll laid out before her.

"No one. I am the last of the blood sages and therefore the only holder of the sage prophecies." The Ash looked across The Morrigan's desk with a serious expression "it is of course clear to you who this prophecy refers to, yes?"

"Lauren? I have my doubts." Evony continued to peruse the scroll as she replied "and how do we know your little rhyme is even accurate?"

"As you can see the prophecy is written in english. Well, how old would you guess it is?" Trick posed the question for Evony to ponder.

"By the looks, it is a few thousand years old, yes?" The Dark fae leader answered, studying the scroll.

"You are correct. Roughly two thousand and three hundred years old. Do you see my point?" Trick tested, wondering if Evony was following his logic.

"Long before the English language was even around. Well to coin a term from our favourite goth, shit a brick! It's as if it was written specifically for our time!" Evony exclaimed causing Trick to frown at her outburst. "But what are these Heavenly halls referring to? And if it's meant to be Lauren, why have her and your granddaughter called it quits?"

That I am yet to decipher, I don't know to what halls she would be linked to. I am also apprehensive that a human would be the one to bring about the peace we have for so long failed to accomplish. You are also correct that her discord with Bo does not seem to be conducive to her being the one. It is however interesting that the rest of the powerful fae of our time are mentioned, including you and I, and I believe the thief could even refer to Kenzi. It would seem to name all of those surrounding her" Trick was musing aloud. He had been sure enough about the identity of the healer to bring it to the Dark compound, but having now discussed it further, he was questioning himself. "If it is her, what do you suggest we do?"

"What is there to do? We can't avoid it" The brunette was now fumbling through the drawer beside her before producing a scroll of her own "This might give us a better idea of the timeline though" Evony handed the scroll across the table to Trick's outstretched arm.

Unrolling and reading the scroll, Trick furrowed his brow in concentration.

'The beginning is marked by the healer released,  
her loyalty changed yet her mission the same.  
4 Kings of evil will rise up to lead the armies against peace,  
Sworn enemies of the healer, to their purpose they are called.  
One rises from each of the sides of the fae,  
Joined by one shunned from his own kind,  
A child of earth will complete the alliance.  
Lacking in wisdom, the attacks shall begin.  
Five failed attempts hail the time drawing near,  
The healer protected by those she holds dear.  
Lead by hate, drawn to battle, bloodlust will consume them,  
To Hel their allegiances will be sworn,  
The doomed army will rise to follow to war,  
Joined by soldiers, traitors of earth.  
Should they be victorious, Queen Hel will reign,  
Bringing torment to all until the end of days'

Trick read the scroll multiple times to confirm what he was seeing.

"Don't frown dear, you'll get even more wrinkled!" Evony exclaimed when she was done waiting for the Ash to respond "I know it doesn't rhyme all pretty like your one, but I assure you it is accurate. So accurate in fact that it was prophesied by all 8 of the dark elder... Simultaneously, in different parts of the world." The Morrigan emphasised the last sentence to highlight the legitimacy of the scroll.

"I have no doubt. Clearly these two scrolls are related." Trick paused for a moment, considering his next idea as a fae of his age and wisdom often does "there have been no attacks, nor have any kings arisen. If it is Lauren, it isn't time yet. We can hope she is not the one prophesied and the time is far. I suggest we keep this information to ourselves to avoid panic and alarm... Until the time is right, of course."

"Of course. You read my mind" Evony wholeheartedly agreed with Trick's assessment. While they often argued, it was mostly to keep up appearances, there was a great mutual respect between the two. However, she would never miss an opportunity to insult the leader of her opposition "well, if that's all, off you toddle!"

Trick huffed and shook his head before making his way out of the Morrigan's office. Maybe this was all nothing. Maybe in his old age his blood senses were simply out of tune.

...

"TAMSIN! UP! If you're not down here in 2 minutes I'm leaving without you!" Lauren yelled up the stairs. She had already showered, eaten and taken her signature hangover remedy and was frantically rushing around gathering her supplies for the day "We're already late dammit and I need to get my blood cultures out of the centrifuge or they'll be worthless! NOW TAMSIN"

Alright, alright... Quit the shrieking Dr. Jekyll. Damn, you're antsy in the morning!" Tamsin grumbled as she shuffled her way down the stairs pulling her black leather jacket and stowing her dagger in her waistband on as she descended. "You sure you're not part harpy? You're making my spidey sense tingle... Or maybe it's the left over Buckthorne..."

"Whatever, we don't have time for chit chat, let's go" Lauren replied half way out the door with the valkyrie on her heels.

Once in the garage the valkyrie snorted at the sight of Lauren's car "this is a joke. Could you be anymore cliched?"

"Excuse me? What is that supposed to mean?" Lauren raise her eyebrow in warning as she pressed the button to unlock the doors to her white Prius.

"A scientist driving a Prius. I'm sure nobody has thought of that before" Tamsin rolled her eyes slowly and intentionally as she got in the car.

"Cars are bad for the environment - even this car lets off harmful emissions into the atmosphere, that's why I always take public transport" Lauren scolded while the engine started silently. "But, seeing there are two of us, it counts as carpooling, so it's fine"

"Well thank goodness for that!" came Tamsin's reply in the best mocking 50's woman voice she could muster, accompanied by a dramatic hand over her mouth.

Lauren didn't bother to respond, electing to turn the radio volume up and tune out her driving companion for the rest of the journey.

As soon as they pulled into the Dark compound Lauren was out of the car with her leather satchel slung over her shoulder. Moments later the valkyrie was running after her to keep up. "Whoa doc! Wait up!" Tamsin yelled as she realise the doctor was far ahead of her.

"No time! I only have a few minutes before my cultures are useless - my paper requires for them to be spun 10 times over a period of two hours! I set it to start an hour and 57 minutes ago! If it spins another time that's a day of work and a months worth of samples lost! HURRY UP!" Lauren yelled in response as she readied her keycard to pass through the side doors.

Tamsin caught up as she was heaving the large door open and continued to jog beside the darker blonde who was muttering incoherently. Tamsin was so focussed on the blonde who was so focussed on hurrying that neither of them saw Trick until it was too late.

"UMPH" Trick cried out as he was knocked to the ground by a running Lauren who didn't register what had happened until the Ash was standing and dusting himself off. "Would you MIND watching where you are going?" Trick said in a calmer tone than would be expected from one in his position.

"Shit! Fuckballs! I mean... Trick. I am so sorry, I didn't see you" Lauren rambled looking nervously down the hallway towards her lab "are you alright? Is anything hurt?"

Tamsin snickered at Lauren's outburst while she helped Trick rise and dusted off his jacket for him before having her hands waved off by the man whose eyes were now squinted in annoyance.

The blood king huffed but shook his head no "nothing but my pride. You obviously have somewhere to be, I trust you'll be more careful next time my dear. I'll be on my way - I hope to see the two of you at the Dal sometime soon" with that he nodded to both of the women and was on his way still shaking his head.

Lauren continued away red faced, her stride intentional but this time just short of a run. Tamsin kept pace beside her trying to hide her amusement from the flustered doctor. She realised she had failed when Lauren narrowed her eyes at the taller blonde as they entered the lab. Without a word the scientist ran into the lab and across to one of the machines sitting along the wall. To Tamsin, it looked like a fancy ice-cream maker, her suspicions weren't lowered when she heard it whirring away just like a dessert appliance would. However, Lauren quickly shut the machine off and pulled out a holder filled with test tubes.

"Ugh! What is that?!" the warrior fae exclaimed wincing towards what the doctor was holding "THAT is what we rushed here for?! It looks like sludge and pee separated by off cream! Gross!"

Lauren crinkled her nose at the valkyries description of her samples "I'll have you know that the sludge is actually the red blood cells or the erythrocyte, then here is the buffy layer" she said pointing to the thin layer in the middle.

"Buffy slayer?! Now I know you're just making shit up" Tamsin interjected in confusion.

"Buffy LAYER you... You nonce!" Lauren replied with a faltering and frustrated tone.

"Nonce? You wound me" Tamsin placed her hand over her heart and acted out an injury "sorry, buffy the vampire LAYER - what's that made up of?"

"Humph. You really want to know?" Lauren didn't take kindly to being mocked, but she rarely had an audience to her science so if asked, she would have to admit she enjoyed it, despite the immaturity of her captive audience.

"Ain't got nothing better to do, set phasers to stun Dr. Lewis" Tamsin grinned at her Star Trek reference to which Lauren straightened and mock saluted.

"As you wish. It is luekocytes or white blood cells mixed with platelets, that's the tiny red flecks you can see if you look very closely" The doctor held out the tray in front of Tamsin's face who pulled away in surprise and mild disgust before she continued with her explaination "and finally, the 'pee' as you call it is actually the blood plasma which I will now skim and then fracture to study the different proteins present for each of the fae blood samples here" Lauren finished her lesson with a smile waiting for her student to respond.

"Okay. I think I get it, it's all the different bits of blood, and you're going to break down the pee... Plasma, into it's little bits" Tamsin repeated what she had learned to which Lauren nodded enthusiastically "I get that, but I have to ask...Why? Seems like a lot of work for.. Icky results"

"Icky? Tamsin, really. If you're going to spend your time in a science lab, you'll have to be a bit more adult with your descriptions. I'm just going to laugh at you, the other scientists, well, they're going to think that you might be a little... slow..." Lauren scolded the proud woman in front of her.

"SLOW?! More like awesome. Sorry I don't have time to come up with exciting words for body fluids... I have a life!" Tamsin taunted in response.

"A life huh? You're going to be in this lab as much if not more than any of them are, so if they don't have a life... Neither do you" Lauren smirked at her comeback while she put the tray down to prepare for the next phase.

Tamsin grunted at the doctors insult but replied calmly "whatever. You still haven't told me what you're up to..."

"Right! Well, what's interesting is that all fae and even human blood takes the same basic form. Red cells, white cells, platelets and plasma. Also, as far as I can tell, the proteins in the plasma are basically the same with very few noticeable variations, and yet, it is these variations that seem to mark each species. It's actually very interesting because even in humans these proteins vary in type and quantity in the body and yet we see no variation in strength, species or powers" Lauren paused checking to see if she still had Tamsin, she was pleasantly surprised to find that the valkyrie hadn't totally zoned out, although her eyes were slightly glazed "so my hypothesis is that along with the DNA variations of the fae that are built into their very genetic coding, the combinations of proteins in the blood play a role in determining the fae genes, or at least the intensity of their powers and sometimes the manifestation of them.  
Take Hale's family for example, they all have voice related powers, Hale is a Siren, Val a Pombero, Sturgis draws his speed by latching onto the trail of sound and so on and so forth. Why are they all so different? How are the variations occurring?  
I'm trying to see if the answers lie in the blood proteins, and this is where I start.  
This along with the fate factor and I'm almost certain I could know how a fae is, well, for lack of a better term... Made"

Tamsin's eyes widened at all the information she had just heard, she nodded very slowly before another question was raised "I think I get it. Sort of. But what do you mean by the fate factor?" Tamsin tilted her head to the side with questioning eyes.

"Well, as a scientist in the human world, everything is quantifiable. If it's not, it just means we haven't figured it out yet. But when it comes to the fae, the second I have something all figured out, a spanner will be thrown into the works, usually in the form of 'destiny' or the bane of my whole existence 'prophecy'" Lauren shook her fist at the sky highlighting her dislike of both concepts "no matter what I discover, there is always some ancient text that either beats me to it in a way that is undecipherable until after the fact, or seems to create an impossible exception to the rule that I have just discovered. That, is the fate factor. The one thing the fae have that can't be tampered with."

"Don't I know it" Tamsin mumbled, remember the many times in her life cycles that her path was pre-chosen by the gods long before she had a say "so basically, for all your science and work, we're still at the hands of the gods?"

"I suppose you could take it that way, although I am a firm believer in making your own way" Lauren mused.

"Hmmmm, seeing nothing we all do here matters, I'll be over in that corner on the couch catching up on the sleep I have been deprived of lately, wake me up if you're being murdered... Severely that is" Tamsin was still tired from her early start and the confusing science lesson hadn't helped at all "oh! And wake me if you're going anywhere, especially if it's food related. Have fun with you're test tubes, don't blow us up!" The valkyrie quickly made her way to the couch positioned beside the door to the lab in what looked like a waiting area of sorts with a coffee table, scattered arm chairs and magazines and ungracefully allowed herself to fall into the comfortable cushions. Placing a magazine over her eyes she drifted off while Lauren began her day fully.

Lauren really wasn't sure what to make of the fae woman's antics, sometimes she was relatively pleasant company and seemed genuinely interested in what Lauren had to say, other times she was a downright pain in the ass. Shaking her head to clear her mind for the day ahead the doctor returned to her samples whilst gloving her hands and began her work.

...

Tamsin woke with a start at the sound of her stomach grumbling. Looking up from where she lay she noticed the once empty arm chairs near her were now filled with all sorts of fae with all sorts of ailments. One older looking woman with an angry red mark on her forehead shot Tamsin a dirty look which she returned ten fold before moaning and rising up off the couch. Looking at her watch she noticed it was well and truly past lunch time and having skipped breakfast her body was groaning for a remedy to the situation.

Making her way through the lab, Tamsin noticed a great increase in activity from when she had arrived earlier. Passing a handful of scientist, doctors and nurses all going about their day seeing patients and doing research she sought out Lauren who was occupying a workstation at the very back of the large area that was mildly secluded and sectioned off with rolling curtains. Still, the valkyrie caught glimpses of flowing blonde hair and thin arms moving about, and as she got closer the distinctive smell of honey and flowers marked with a hint of disinfectant filled her nostrils making her grin unintentionally.

The valkyrie approached unnoticed by Lauren so she made her way behind the doctor who was busy staring into the microscope and leant down over her allowing her body to lightly brush against the doctor's back as she put her mouth near her ear and her hands on the workbench on either side of the sitting doctor "Paging Dr. Lewis..."

Lauren jumped at the contact and turned on her metal stool to face the woman who had invaded her personal space. Tamsin took a small step back but still didn't leave much distance between them. Gulping nervously, Lauren removed her gloves and rubbed her eyes. "You scared me. What can I help you with Tamsin?"

"Well, most of the day is gone and you still haven't eaten. Isn't it time that we took a break?" Tamsin pointed to the bare spot on her wrist where a watch would go to make her point.

"You've been asleep and drooling on that couch most of the day, you need a break from that?" Lauren was actually appreciative of the interruption, but she wasn't going to let that show.

"You're telling me that you aren't hungry at all? Couldn't go a nice, big, greasy cheeseburger and fries right about now?" Tamsin was almost drooling at the thought of her favourite meal, especially after a night of drinking.

Lauren's stomach groaned in response betraying her outwardly stoic demeanor. When Tamsin smirked knowingly the doctor slumped her shoulders in defeat. "Fine, I could eat, but I still have a few things to finish up. I usually just work until it gets dark, it's easy to get caught up and forget about eating"

"Well, not anymore you don't! I never forget about food, and plus, I'm meant to keep you safe - it'll be a bit hard if you've wasted away to nothing! From now on you're eating regularly... Like a person... got it?" Tamsin felt a little bit sorry for the doctor. She knew this habit of working herself to the bone was not only because of passion for her work but also built into her from years of harrowing slavery at the hands of the light. While Tamsin wasn't completely familiar with her schedule at the Light, she knew they had a reputation for having little concern for the well being of their servants. Even the ward of the Ash was only as important as her latest results which must have left Lauren fearful and exhausted most of the time. "Up you get, let's move!"

"Hang on!" Lauren argued "I have to get this finished now or I'll lose my momentum... I'll make you a deal" Lauren knew she should take better care of herself, but old habits die hard. "Give me another half an hour, then I'll pack up and we can call Dyson and the others and meet them at the Dal for an early dinner - what do you think?"

Tamsin was reluctant to allow the doctor to work herself any further but agreed nonetheless. Breaking the doctors routine that had been set in place by years of indentured servitude wouldn't happen in a day. Tamsin was astonished that she cared at all about the doctors well being but she chalked it up to just being thorough at her job, although she had to admit, thinking of the doctor held against her will and forced to work herself near death definitely pulled at her heart in a way she was not used to. Conceding to Lauren, Tamsin replied "I'll make the calls, you finish up and then we can head off - deal?"

"Deal" Lauren replied before pushing her eyes back to the microscope.

...

Lauren hadn't stuck to her half hour, but Tamsin gave her a grace period, this was her first full day after all. Once she had overshot by more than an hour, and the rest of the lab was emptying for the day, Tamsin made her move, propelled on by the cries of her empty stomach.

"That's it! We either go now, or I start knocking things off counters until we leave" Tamsin warned hovering her hand over an empty glass beaker whilst eying the doctor seriously.

"You wouldn't..." Lauren replied, although she had a sinking feeling that Tamsin definitely would.

"Wanna bet?" the valkyrie challenged while edging the beaker towards the end of the counter.

"Fine! Fine! I'm done!" Lauren raise her hands in defeat however made no moves to pack away her work. "I'll just come back after and finish this off" the doctor mused aloud.

There was a loud smashing sound as the beaker hit the floor and shattered into tiny pieces. "Beep! Wrong answer doc! Looks like you've lost a lifeline"

"Tamsin! This is a laboratory! You can't just go around breaking things! Dammit!" Lauren fussed about with a dustpan clearing up the mess the stubborn fae had made.

"And you can't go around skipping meals and making me do the same. Pack your shit and let's go. We'll be back in the morning." Tamsin demanded "oh, and you have 2 minutes or another one bites the dust!" The valkyrie waited with arms folded as the dark blonde moved about packing her area haphazardly, giving Tamsin a dirty glare the whole time.

"Don't break another thing! I'm coming!" Lauren whined walking towards the taller woman while putting on her jacket and her satchel. "You're a nightmare. There, I'm ready, happy now?"

"Very, let's get going! There's a plate of grease with my name on it and you're holding up the line!" Tamsin exclaimed pushing the doctor out the door.

Lauren drove them to her loft explaining that they'd be better off leaving the car there and walking the three blocks to the Dal, so that they wouldn't have to drive after drinking, which she knew with Dyson around, they would be doing plenty of it.

The evening chill started to pick up as the duo made their way to the neutral pub, when a cool breeze pushed past them. Tamsin, who as a fae is never as effected by temperature chose that moment to close the gap between her and the doctor and link her arm through the crook in the doctors elbow forcing them to walk very closely together.

Lauren was taken aback by the affectionate action, but dismissed it thinking that the valkyrie must have mellowed in her new lifecycle, after all, she was raised lovingly by Kenzi as opposed to being left to fend for herself. She also had to admit that she welcomed the physical contact as she rarely experienced it much in her day to day life working amongst fae scientists who saw no value in fraternization between co-workers. Tamsin just liked the idea of touching the doctor so took the opportunity as she saw it.

The two walked arm in arm while the valkyirie regaled the human about the fae she had encountered at the labs waiting area. The entered the Dal still arm in arm both laughing at the description Tamsin had given of the woman who looked like she had some faepocolypse style STD on her face. Lauren's laughter stopped dead and she quickly extricated her arm from Tamsin. As soon as they were through the door she had taken in her surroundings, her eyes were immediately drawn to an angry looking Bo with blue eyes glaring at the entering pair from the end of the bar.

Tamsin noticed the change in the doctor and followed her gaze to the blue eyed woman glowering across from them. "Great. The blue bitch is out. C'mon doc - everyone's waiting this way" Tamsin grabbed Lauren's elbow and guided her away from the succubus an towards a booth in the back where Dyson, Hale and Kenzi were all sat sharing what looking to be their fourth or fifth pitcher of mead.

"Tam Tam! You made it! Finally!" Kenzi yelled excitedly while clapping "and Hotpants! Good to see your bad self on the outside!"

Lauren smiled and the girl and greeted her warmly "hey Kenz... Good to see you too"

"Wasn't easy - this one will not leave a microscope unless threatened!" Tamsin joked apparently too soon as she was met with Lauren's narrowed eyes before the doctor shook her head and huffed.

"Well, sounds like a story there" Dyson chuckled deeply "come sit here next to me doc, I'll protect you from the mean one!" He patted the seat beside him while gesturing towards the valkyrie with his other hand. As Lauren slid into the booth beside him he opened his arm to give the doctor a tight squeeze on the shoulder, Lauren smiled and patted the wolf's hand, glad to see her friend again.

Kenzi put her fingers to her mouth in a gagging motion and said "stop it you two! People might think you're friends and not sworn mortal enemies!" She joked, although it warmed her heart to see the two of them so kind to each other. Tamsin squeezed in next to Lauren sandwiching her between the two fae.

"I know better than to make an enemy of the doctor who could mix any number of killer concoctions to slip into my drink!" Dyson waved his hands in front of himself in a a surrendered motion.

"Don't you forget it wolfy!" Lauren elbowed Dyson in the side to make her point.

Tamsin joined in the joke "actually, weren't you just telling me today you were working on a serum that would make fae junk shrivel and fall off?" the valkyrie smirked.

Lauren grinned and went with the idea "absolutely, and they wouldn't even know it was happening until too late, I would just need to wipe some of it on their skin" she said as she ran a finger up the shifters arm causing him to yank it away from her.

"WHAT?! You didn't!" Dyson yelped before being met with an uproar of laughter from the two blondes.

"Oof, that's cold doc! Have I told you that I think you're looking great lately? And that I appreciate all that you do?" Hale complimented whilst grinning slyly.

"Oh please! Flattery won't protect you from the evil genius!" Kenzi pinched Hale causing him to jump. "Besides, where are my compliments?"

"Hey lil' mama, you know I only got eyes for you! I liked it so much I put a ring on it" he soothed causing more laughter to erupt from the table.

"Oh gee, I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Came a curt interjection. The five at the table look up to see Bo smirking with her hands on her hips. She was dressed in tight leather pants accompanied by a low singlet and even lower cut, tight leather vest that she was practically falling out of. "Just thought I'd stop by and say hello to all my friends" Bo drawled leaning down and resting her elbows onto the table giving everyone seated a full view of her well endowed chest.

Tamsin rolled her eyes but stopped when she saw both Lauren and Dyson take big gulps of air whilst openly staring at the succubus.

"Whoa! Holy blindness batman! Turn down those tatas and cuff your muff woman!" Kenzi exclaimed motioning with both of her hands towards Bo's chest. This pulled Lauren and Dyson out of their trance as they straightened and looked to each other for support.

"Hello Bo, it's nice to see you" Dyson said politely.

"Oh I'm sure it is. See anything you like in particular" Bo husked licking her lips and winking at Lauren.

Lauren shot up straight in her seat at the motion before calming herself and responding "you look lovely tonight. Thanks for coming to say hello." All eyes were on Lauren as she reluctantly added "would you, well, would you like to join us for dinner Bo?"

Bo smirked again, enjoying the effect she was having. She was so caught up with the reaction she was getting from Dyson and Lauren that she didn't notice Tamsin flexing and gearing up for a fight.

Hale, however, did notice. He looked on at the situation unfolding with concern before nudging Kenzi under the table. "Hey lil' mama, didn't you have that thing, for the wedding?"

Kenzi took his lead and jumped out of her seat "that's right! Dresses and shit! Bobo! You have to come with me, maid of honour duties and such!" Kenzi began to drag Bo away who whined in response.

"Doesn't Tamsin have to come too? She's a bridesmaid after all!" Bo was pleased she had thought of it, knowing that where Tamsin went, Lauren went too.

"Nope! She's all fitted, just the two of us tonight! Let's go!" Kenzi winked over her shoulder at the three left sitting at the booth. "Hotpants, I'll come visit you soon about you marrying us! Later skaters, don't be haters!"

Bo was dragged out of the pub protesting the whole way. "Way to crotch block Kenz. I was in with a chance there!" Bo whined as the exited the Dal.

"No honey, you were making things worse. You'll thank me one day. Now come on, pizza and booze at the shack" the goth said, taking charge of the rest of the night to avoid Bo returning and causing more trouble.

...

Inside, the four still left shuffled around the booth leaving Dyson and Lauren on one side and Tamsin and Hale on the other with the women on the inside of the booth facing each other. Tamsin noticed Lauren was still quite so she gently reached out and touched Lauren's hand raising her eyes in question.

Lauren knew she was asking if she was ok. After a deep breathe she perked up "well, that was... awkward"

With those four words, all of the tension from the earlier moments left the group immediately. "You can say that again Doc, I have to say, lil' mama is the only one who can get through to the succubus on a mission!"

They all laughed, thankful for Kenzi having their backs. They now missed her presence but knew she had saved them from an unpleasant evening.

"Hang on - what was that Kenz said about you marrying these two? What, like a three way thing?" Dyson grinned at the idea that had popped into his head. He eyed Hale "now that, brother, is something you should have let me in on! What's your secret?"

Hale and Tamsin laughed at the doctor's expense while Lauren turned bright red "gods no! Wash your snout out wolf! I would never!" Lauren was mortified at the idea, she wagged her finger in front of Dyson sternly "I'll have you know that I am to be the celebrant for their wedding. It's going to be a combination of human and fae tradition, so naturally, I'm the best option" Lauren puffed out her chest proudly.

"Yeah, you're also the only one who will do it for free, and my baby loves a bargain!" Hale responded chuckling.

Yeah, well...There's that too" Lauren replied sheepishly causing the rest of the table to break into laughter again.

Once the laughs died down, Tamsin's stomach made yet another grumbling appearance "that's it! If someone doesn't feed me RIGHT NOW, I'm going to be eating Wolf for dinner with a side of Siren and a Human desert!"

"I got your back Slamsin! Cheeseburgers all round?" Dyson was met with all nods as he got out of the booth to go order their meals.

The drinks flowed as easily as the jokes and conversation between the four. Before long the plates were cleared and they were ordering yet another round of drinks. Hale took the opportunity to excuse himself tipping his fedora saying he wanted to check on Kenzi. The three left in the booth decided that it would be a good time to start doing shots. Well, the two fae peer pressured to doctor into doing shots, not that she was all that unwilling to begin with.

They moved from the booth the one of the pool tables and Lauren teamed up with Dyson against Tamsin to drunkenly battled it out on the felt, making ridiculous and what to Lauren seemed rather dangerous drinking bets on each game.

After winning two games in a row, Dyson and Lauren put their arms in a X shape and bumped them against each other while giving their best and loudest wolf howl to the horror and embarrassment of the valkyrie being seen with them.

"That's it. I'm splitting you guys up, one at a time now... And Lauren, you sound less like a wolf and more like an injured cat... My ears!" Tamsin protested.

"That's fine. I whooped you anyway! I'm out!" Lauren retorted.

Dyson and Tamsin continued to play pool while Lauren sat on an stool and watched, joining in on the laughs and conversation.

After another few rounds Dyson sidled up beside the doctor and nudged her shoulder "having fun smarty-pants?"

"Y'know, usually that's an insult, but I'll take it as a sign of deep, deep respect from you, fur-ball" Lauren giggled, the alcohol definitely set into her system.

"So you should! Over playing pool now huh? What does a pub need to do to keep you entertained?" The shifter asked the human.

"Two words. Mechanical Bull. I keep telling Trick..." Lauren mused causing both Tamsin and Dyson to crack up and the woman's antics.

"Mechanical bull huh? You'd ride one of those things?" Tamsin asked.

"Absolutely! And I'd be damn good at it too!" Lauren beamed confidently.

"Yeah? Think you can handle a bull" Dyson smirked as he closed in menacingly on Lauren "what about... A WOLF!" Dyson yelled as he lifted Lauren over his shoulder in one fluid movement and began running around the emptying bar making bucking movements and howling sounds.

Tamsin was double over laughing as she watched Lauren pounding on the shifters leather vest covered back yelling "let me down! I swear to God! PUT ME DOWN!" arms and legs flailing in all directions while Dyson continued to spin and thrust her about.

"Dyson! Put the good doctor down!" Trick yelled from the other side of the bar.

Dyson froze and placed Lauren gently down on the ground, helping her to find her balance. "Sorry Trick, just mucking around" the wolf awkwardly apologised.

Lauren punched his chest before turning to Trick "thank you Trick, nice to see SOME people still understand appropriate public behaviour!" She eyed Dyson but couldn't help the sly grin forming on her face.

"Anytime my dear, good to see you here by the way. Nice to see you relaxing and not rushing around" Trick smiled knowingly to which Lauren bowed her head.

"Yeah, again, sorry about that" the doctor was genuine, despite her advanced drunken state.

"No matter. I really am glad to see you out, please, come by anytime" The bartender replied warmly before nodding his head and going back to polishing his glasses.

"Will do" Lauren replied while walking back over to the pool tables to a waiting Dyson and Tamsin.

"Oh-oh. Someone's in trouble!" Tamsin spoke with her signature sarcastic tone as Lauren walked right up to Dyson and stood toe to toe with him, her face only inches from his.

Dyson left his smirk plastered on his face until Lauren reached up and and with her thumb and forefinger yanked a single beard hair out of his chin.

"OW! No fair!" Dyson rubbed his beard to get rid of the sensation now in his face. Lauren blew the hair into his face causing him to splutter again. "You humans have no honour" it was hard to take him seriously when he ended the sentence by poking out his tongue at Lauren who just laughed in response.

"Alrighty, it's late and time to go! Say your goodbyes!" Tamsin said to the doctor and the wolf patting Dyson on the back before heading towards to door.

Dyson opened his arms as Lauren accepted the hug from her friend "it was good to see you doc, let's not leave it this long again" he squeezed his friend tenderly.

"You got it. Take care and call me!" Lauren responded as she released the shifter and made her way to the door where Tamsin was waiting.

The two women walked back the loft arm in arm again, stumbling and laughing through the darkened streets, Tamsin making more jokes at Lauren's expense and Lauren holding her own against the sarcastic valkyrie.

They were so caught up in the fun they were having in their drunken state that they didn't notice two other sets of heavy footsteps following closely behind them, they didn't even take notice when they were followed into the elevator still laughing and leaning on one another.

...

**Author's end notes**

**Dun dun duuuuuuuuun! I know I have a habit of cliffhangers, but I promise they won't stay long.**

**What did you think of the prophesies?**

**I hope the science speak was quality enough to keep my fellow microscope jockeys happy :-) It is not easy linking science to fantasy!**

**Until next time, much love.**

**LostAtTheCarnival**


	5. Chapter 5: Closer

**Authors note: Hi all! Sorry that this update took a little longer. I struggled with the fight scene, and I'm still not 100% happy! but here it is.**

**thanks so much for all of your reviews, faves and follows, I feel so lucky to have readers who get involved - keep it coming :-)**

**Chapter 5 - Closer**

The elevator dinged at the the top floor and the two women stumbled out of it. They walked in a curving line along the hallway towards the door to their shared apartment, still laughing at the latest joke told. Lauren fumbled with her keys while Tamsin watched on impatiently. "When am I gonna get a set of those babies?" The taller blonde asked while Lauren was still trying to get the key into the lock.

"There's a spare set in the bowl. You would know this if you, I dunno... Looked!" Lauren replied laughing at the joke that only someone as drunk as the two of them were would find funny. She was still focussing all of her attention on the lock, to the point where she was hunched and squinting while taking long aims at the hole the key was meant to fit into. After many failed attempts she finally got it into the lock and turned it, cheering at her success.

At that moment, Tamsin finally took notice of the tingling in her spine she was feeling and understood it was more than the alcohol. There were other fae near, fae with intentions to fight. She looked towards where she sensed them, near the elevator and quickly shoved Lauren through the door just as the two huge figures realised their cover was blown and started bounding towards the two women. Tamsin slammed the door behind them closing the locks as fast as she could.

"Ow! Tamsin! What the fuck!" Lauren yelped rubbing her arm where the valkyrie had pushed her.

"Now's not the time Lauren!" Tamsin grabbed Lauren's hand and dragged her towards the stairs as the pounding started on the door. She knew it was only a matter of time before the two ogres were through it. The height of battle had sobered the warrior fae almost instantly. It took a little longer for the human to register what was happening, but once she did, she moved with much more efficiency and a clearer head.

Tamsin lead them both into her bedroom just as the sound of the door shattering downstairs echoed through the apartment.

"What do we do?!" Lauren hissed in a whisper.

Tamsin moved silently around her room grabbing an extra dagger and stowing it as well as 2 medium sized katanas she had in her wardrobe and placing them on her bed next to where Lauren was cowering. She removed her jacket and then jumper to reveal she was wearing a white tank top adorned with a harness that crossed in an X over her chest and back. The harness was filled with all sorts of weapons, curved and serrated throwing knives, ninja stars and two long daggers strapped to her back.

Lauren took in the taller blonde's appearance with an open mouth. "You were wearing that all day?!" She hissed. Tamsin replied with a look that let Lauren know that it wasn't the time for such enquiries.

They could both hear the fae downstairs ransacking the first floor looking for them, they had barely any time before they would be found if they just waited there.

Tamsin unsheathed one of the swords and leant down to place the handle firmly into Lauren's hands. Still gripping the doctor's fingers around the handle the valkyrie spoke in a confident whisper "you fight. You hear me? You fight and you win. Got it?" Grabbing the other sword the valkyrie prepared to leave the room.

Wide-eyed the scientist understood what was expected of her and fighting through the fear that now gripped her she nodded at the valkyrie and rose from the crouched position she had been in. Gripping the sword tightly she readied herself to follow her protectors lead. Tamsin could hear the two hunters below them making their way towards the stairs and knew they had to go now if they were going to keep any element of surprise. The valkyrie signaled for Lauren to follow her.

Lauren gulped down air as she prepared herself to take on fae that she hadn't even seen. She had no idea what was waiting for her as she silently followed the taller blonde back down the hallway leading to the stairs. Tamsin stopped just short of the top step and took a deep breathe before jumping out in front of the ascending fae and kicking the first one hard square in the chest causing him to fall all the way back down the stairs. The second fae looked up in time to catch a throwing blade deep in his leg which caused him to lose his footing and follow his partner's path down to the first floor.

Tamsin stood tall at the top of the stairs and looked down at the two fae extricating themselves from each other and trying to get up off the floor, the second fae removing the blade from his leg with a grunt before tossing it to the side, barely any blood drawn from the wound. She turned to Lauren and whispered "Ogres. Go for the neck" before turning back and loudly proclaiming "looking for something boys? Perhaps the 21st century because those digs are so yesteryear." The tall blonde never missing an opportunity for a quip at her enemies.

The ogre that had been kicked in the chest growled and started to run back up the stairs towards Tamsin but was quickly stilled as Tamsin's face began to sink and turn black "Oh, you don't want to do that, you want to turn around and hit your buddy over there"

The giant ogre struggled for a moment, yet didn't obey her command showing Tamsin that these attackers weren't amateurs and may have even had training in resisting mind attacks. He lost concentration long enough for Tamsin to run to the bottom of the stairs and tackle him back to the ground. She wrestled on the floor with him as he gripped her arms tightly to the point where she thought her arms might break. After a few kicks and grapples Tamsin managed to break free. She stood and unsheathed her sword, tossing the sheath causing it to clatter across the floor. The valkyrie went to deliver a lethal blow but was blocked by the ogres own weapon. A large heavy metal rod with a weighted flat top was swung to meet Tamsin's sword and the battle was on.

From the corner of the valkyrie's eye she could see Lauren fighting the other ogre, but she didn't have any time to process that scene as her ogre was swinging his rod wildly at her forcing her to duck and roll out of his way to avoid being crushed. The apartment was filled with the sound of metal hitting metal and the grunts of those in the throes of battle.

Lauren was quick on her feet and was surprised that she still remembered her army training as she dodged blows left and right from the ogre she was facing. With a huge grunt she thrust her blade forward and into her opponents gut, her confidence was short lived however as the ogre merely laughed at the barely bleeding wound she had left. "Shit, go for the neck. Duh" the doctor hit her forehead with her open palm as she thought to herself. She looked up just in time to dodge a life ending blow from her ogres weapon that was coming straight down from above, propelled by both of the fae's massive arms. The ogres bar lodged itself into the floor boards with a resounding crack, right where Lauren was standing a millisecond ago. This distraction gave Lauren a chance to move around his back, slicing the side of his neck as she did so. The ogre yelped and raised his hand to stem the bleeding, but unfortunately for Lauren, he didn't go down and instead responded by dislodging his weapon from the floor with his free hand and swinging it around, following the doctors path. A loud crash was heard as it connected with the back of her head and sent her flying through the hall table leaving her awkwardly propped up against the wall, unmoving.

With Lauren no longer fighting, both of the ogres concentrated their efforts on Tamsin. What they didn't expect was the increase of power the valkyrie experienced when she saw Lauren was injured. The rage built up inside the warrior woman and to the ogres it looked as if wind started to swirl around the tall blondes body. Her face sunk completely leaving only a skeletal outline and her wings extended from her back as she spoke in a voice that sounded more like the voice of many speaking at once "HOW DARE YOU ATTACK IN THIS PLACE. TURN ON EACH OTHER AND KILL. NOW!"

Within a second the two ogres were fighting each other. Tamsin took the opening to move around the backs of the warring giants to slit one and then the others throats, killing them instantly. They fell to the floor in a heap as blood poured out of their wounds. Tamsin wasted no time celebrating her victory as she rushed to the doctor and slid onto the floor beside where Lauren was propped. Pulling the doctor into her arms she tried to wake her to no avail. No matter what the valkyrie tried, she wouldn't open her eyes. Tamsin was overcome with anger and grief as she held the doctor tight to her chest.

Panicked, the fae woman pulled out her cell phone and dialed the first number she could think of. After the third ring it answered.

"DYSON!" Tamsin yelled into the phone.

"Sup! T-sin! Begging for a rematch already? You know we beat you fair and square" Dyson laughed into the phone.

"We were attacked Dyson! Lauren won't wake up! I don't know what to do!" Tamsin panicked into the phone "gods! I've failed! I've failed her! Help!"

Dyson understood the seriousness of the situation "calm down Tamsin. First, is there any more danger near?"

"I don't know Dys, we got the two that broke in but I don't know if there are more coming" Tamsin looked around to see if there was anyone else coming through the door, the panic gripping her making her actions unusually frenetic for a fae normally so calm and collected, especially in the heat of battle. "Jesus Dyson, I should have left her upstairs! I told her to fight... What was I thinking?!"

"Tamsin, you have to concentrate. Cast out and check if there is danger near you. Do it now!" Dyson knew the valkyrie could sense danger and battle looming, but for some reason she was unable to calm herself enough to do it.

Tamsin paused for a moment and then did as asked. "No, there's no other fae near, at least none in the mind of battle" It had taken a lot for the fae woman to move her mind away from the injured doctor in her arms. "Dyson, this is all my fault! She won't wake up! What do I do?!"

"Tamsin, you must stay calm! Keep her still and do not leave her side. I'm on my way, I'll be there in 10 minutes." Dyson didn't want to hang up on his friend, but he didn't have any time to waste. While he rushed to gather his belongings he placed a call to his police partner telling him to meet him at Lauren's. He was out the door and racing down the street on his motorbike within seconds, ignoring all lights and stop signs to make it to Lauren's place as fast as he could. He was not a praying fae except for when he communed with his wolf spirit, but as he fought tears from either the wind in his eyes or the fear of more loss gripping his heart, he internally begged any power that might hear him that his friend was alive.

...

"Gods, please! Wake up dammit!" Tamsin begged desperately while cradling the unresponsive doctor in her arms. "This can't be it! Shit. The Morrigan is going to kill me! Please Lauren, you have to wake up!" The valkyrie didn't mean to focus on herself in the moment, but the risk to her life was very real should she fail her mission of protecting the blonde she was clutching to herself. Rocking back and forth she kept chanting words swapping between begging for the doctor to be alright and cursing the gods for what had happened that night. She was so caught up in the panic of the moment driven by the adrenaline of her recent battle that she didn't hear the doctor stirring.

"T-tamsin? What the..." Lauren was still disorientated from the damage she had sustained, she was drawn out of her mental assessment of her injuries by the mutterings of the valkyrie that was grasping her rather tightly and rocking her in her arms. A curious position to find herself in, injured or not.

"C'mon, you can't be dead. You just can't be, I can't take it, I just..." Tamsin was pulled from her vocal musings by Lauren's grunting in her arms.

"Tamsin... Please could you" Lauren groaned.

"Oh my god! Doc! You're alright! What is it? What do you need?" The warrior fae was beyond relieved to hear the doctor speaking and see her eyes open "tell me, anything! What can I do?!" Tamsin leaned in close to hear what it was that the doctor required from her.

"Could you... Uh, could you loosen your grip a little? It's kind of hard to breath with you holding me like this" Lauren looked to Tamsin's arms wound tightly around her torso.

"Shit! Sorry doc. Of course" The valkyrie awkwardly replied and gently placed the doctor on the ground, extricating herself from underneath the human woman and moving to sit next to her cross legged. She was surprised that she missed the feeling of the woman in her arms once it was gone.

Lauren also found herself missing the contact but didn't have time to think on it any further as she heard loud footsteps bounding towards the door. At first she was afraid another attack was coming but was quickly relieved when Dyson's face appeared above her.

Dyson looked immediately relieved to see the doctor awake and mostly alert. He leaned down onto one knee to asses his injured friend. "How bad is it doc? Anything broken?"

Lauren propped herself up on her elbows at the protest of the other two before responding "nothing broken, as far as I can tell. Few cuts and bruises and a killer headache." Lauren reached around, feeling the back of her head before waving her now bloodied hand in front of her face "I'm not positive, but I may have a pretty bad concussion. Now, help me up off the floor, it's killing my back!"

Both Dyson and Tamsin chuckled at the doctor before the wolf shifter placed his arms underneath Lauren and picked her up in one fluid motion.

"Dammit Dyson! I said HELP me up, not LIFT me up! I am NOT your damsel in distress!" Lauren protested as Dyson ignored her and walked her to the living area and placing her gently on the couch while Tamsin followed closely behind, grabbing a tea towel on her way and sat herself down next to the doctor, taking care not to land heavily. Handing the towel to Lauren, the doctor accepted it, folding the checkered material and holding it to where her head had been hit.

"Do not fear, m'lady. Your knight has arrived" Dyson puffed his chest out, bowing proudly and grinning at the now scowling doctor.

There wasn't time for a comeback as another set of footsteps was heard bounding down the hallway. All three looked up in time to see a short stout man stop just inside the door and place both his hands on his knees as he loudly panted trying to catch his breath.

Lauren and Tamsin looked on in confusion as Dyson rolled his eyes in frustration.

Through his panting, the short fae spoke "sorry bro!" the wolf shifter scowled at his police partner insinuating that they were kin while the two women suppressed giggles. The small detective continued "I came as fast as I could man, but this dude guy downstairs wouldn't let me up, ya feel me?"

Dyson's lips curled in irritation. "No, I do not 'feel' you. I have told you, all you need to do is show your badge and most places will allow you in. And could you please stop speaking like that? I know for a fact you were born in colonial England and have probably never stepped foot in 'the hood'."

"Aiit, I'm hearin' ya man. What's the sitch? And who are these lovely chickas you haven't introduced me to yet?" The dark detective attempted to swagger towards the two women on the couch before he was stopped by Dyson stepping in front of him and growling.

"They are close personal friends of mine and are NONE of your concern. You will not disrespect them again. Do you understand me, partner?" Dyson spat the last word with venom. He couldn't wait for the opportunity to cut ties with this fool.

"Niiice, two hot ladies all to yourself. Respect homie!" The small man adjusted his long, oversized leather coat trying to look cool but managing to look utterly uncoordinated in the process. The two on the couch grimaced at his slimy actions.

"What did I JUST say?! You are here to work. Go outside and call a clean up crew then come back in and see what you can tell me about the two dead guys over there. They smell like they're your sort. Now go. NOW!" Dyson growled causing his partner to flinch and scurry out the door.

The two women could no longer hold it in and burst out laughing while Dyson shook his head. Lauren winced at the pain her laughter caused, eliciting a worried look from Tamsin.

"Well, now you have had the pleasure of meeting my new partner. Any chance you could come back Tammers? I'll kill him myself to vacate the position for you!" The wolf shifter whined while the two women tried and failed to suppress their laughter at their friends distress.

"Sorry D-Man, looks like this job here got a whole lot more serious, I'm not going anywhere." Tamsin replied, patting Lauren's knee gently, marking the point. The affectionate gesture noticed by both the doctor and the shifter "But don't let that stop you from killing him. He's something else entirely..."

"Didn't you say he was an ogre, Dyson? He's a little small isn't he? I mean, those two over there are ogres and they're three times his size..." Lauren enquired, groaning as she indicated to the two heaps bleeding onto her floor. Truthfully, she was almost glad for the amusing distraction from her injured state.

Dyson snickered before replying "apparently he's the runt of the litter. Vertically challenged and all. Makes up for it by trying to act like a tough gangster and ladies man. As you can see, he fails on all accounts."

"That he does. My god Dyson, I thought you were kidding about him." Tamsin shook her head in surprise, she honestly believed that he had been exaggerating, but having met him, she now thought Dyson might have been withholding. She would have loved to explore it deeper, but they had more pressing issues at hand. "Dyson, it was bad. I think they followed us from the Dal. And they were pros, they barely flinched at my doubt. I know I'm still not at full power just yet on this cycle, and the alcohol didn't help, but your run of the mill ogre's head would have exploded"

"I can confirm that. I've met a few in my time, even been there to fight some with Bo, they're usually just thugs, only good for their size. These guys had battle training for sure." Lauren scowled at the memory of the beating she had taken. Dyson was again left impressed by the human, he knew she had gone along with Bo on some dangerous cases, he had no idea she had fought. "Their weapons were also custom made. If I had to guess, they're bankrolled to fight."

"Yeah, but who would pay them to come after you?" Dyson mused aloud.

"I know, I'm so likable!" Lauren quipped eliciting reserved laughter from both Tamsin and Dyson, it did nothing to mask the worried look still on both of their faces. "Tamsin, maybe you should give Evony a call. I hate to admit it, but I suppose she was right about me needing you. If it weren't for you being here, I'd be dead... So... Thanks."

Tamsin bowed her head at the doctor's show of gratitude before rising "you're right, The Morrigan will want to know what's happened. Give me a minute" Tamsin excused herself and walked towards the door, passing Dyson's partner on his way back in, she made sure to give him a wide berth to prevent any physical contact with the small fae.

"Clean up crew's on its way. I'm gonna have a look to see what I can find" The dark detective motioned towards the two bodies on the floor. Dyson checked on Lauren before moving to join him.

"Do you recognise these two, Edgar?" Dyson asked as he lifted one of the Ogre's off his front and laid him flat on his back.

"SHIT! Edward?!" Edgar exclaimed when he saw the face of the fae Dyson had just rolled. Moving to turn the other dead ogre he exclaimed again "Edwin?! Fuck. Yeah I know these guys, they're my cousins!"

With that Dyson growled showing his wolf in his face and extended claws, moving quickly to lift and pin Edgar up against the wall the wolf shifter spoke menacingly into his face "Your cousins?! They are part of your clan. How did you not know they were planning this?! You are a police officer AND part of the peace project, and the doctor is the most prized employee of the dark, WHY DID YOU DO NOTHING?!"

Edgar was struggling to breathe, with fear in his eyes he clawed at Dyson's strong arms lifting him above the ground. He struggled to choke out his words "not. Clan. Defecters. Putmedown!"

Dyson snarled but let the small ogre down on the ground who promptly began rubbing his sore neck where large hands hand been tightly wound around seconds earlier. "Tell me everything, NOW." Dyson growled out as he allowed the last remnants of his wolf to leave his appearance.

"Edwin and Edward are no longer a part of out clan. They have been working for anyone that will pay. Dark, light, humans even. They were cast out and I haven't heard from them since. They could have been hired by anyone." The frightened ogre stammered out while Dyson paced, scowling at the information "I do know they have been living across town with some other hired hands, trolls and whatnot. Maybe they know something?"

Before Dyson could reply, the two detectives turned at the sound of Lauren giggling.

"Something funny, doc?" Dyson enquired, wondering what was amusing in the face of this new revealed threat.

Lauren tried to calm herself before looking at the dark detective and enquiring "You're Edgar and they are Edwin and Edward... It's Ed, Edd and Eddy in here! Tell me there are more!"

The ogre was ruffled by the humans mockery "how dare you, a mere human, mock my great clan! I shall teach you to laugh!" He started to storm towards the couch where Lauren sat but was stopped when he was again lifted off the ground by large wolf hands on his throat.

"YOU WILL NOT TOUCH THE DOCTOR! SHE IS FAR MORE VALUABLE TO THE FAE THAN 100 OF YOU!" Dyson yelled out before lowering his voice and speaking into the ogres ear for all to hear "I will dispose of you in a second if you ever even think about threatening one of my friends again. IS. THAT. CLEAR, Detective?"

"Yes, detective. I'm sorry, I forgot my place. Dr. Lewis, please accept my apologies." Lauren nodded in acceptance as Dyson lowered him to the ground again. "We are all named after our clan Elder, Eddard, so yes, our names follow a certain... Theme."

"I'm sorry for offending you Edgar, it must be my injured head. Thank you for being here to help" Lauren graciously offered the dark detective who smiled in appreciation of the doctor's words. "How much longer will this take Dys? I'm exhausted and I'd love my home back"

"Of course Lauren. The clean up crew will be here momentarily and we'll have the bodies gone quickly. As for the rest of the damage..." Dyson looked around at the smashed table, holes in the floors and wall and various broken items scattered around.

"Don't worry about that. The Morrigan is also sending her clean up crew. They've got a brownie fae with them, he'll sort it out quickly." Tamsin had reentered the room and joined the conversation. "Lauren, she wants you to take the next two days off and I'm to make sure you recover"

"What?! No! I have work to do!" Lauren whined, but she knew there was no winning this one.

"Two days. You'll be fine. You need time to recover" Tamsin scolded the doctor.

Shortly, both clean up crews arrived and began their work, surprisingly quieter than expected. Lauren suspected that one of the fae may have been using a noise canceling charm when she couldn't hear the banging of a hammer she saw swinging with her own eyes.

Tamsin took the time to help Lauren to the kitchen bench and gathered first aid supplies to help clean and manage the doctors wounds. If the situation weren't so concerning, Dyson would have thought the scene of the valkyrie caring gently for the doctor was rather sweet and tender. He didn't have time for that though as he was busy gathering any clues he could before all evidence was scoured from the area.

While the bodies were being removed, Dyson consulted with his two friends again, promising to drop by the next day to check on them. With hugs all round the two women were left alone in the flat that looked like nothing had occurred, except for the door was now replaced with a reinforced steel one that nothing would be breaking through again in a hurry. You especially couldn't tell a fight for their lives had happened here or that two lives were ended. Lauren would never cease to be amazed at what the fae could do in an hour.

"Wow. What a day." Lauren sighed out in disbelief.

"You can say that again. Damn... Listen doc, I have to say something" Tamsin turned to look at the doctor fully before continuing "I shouldn't have told you to fight. I don't know what I was thinking. My battle skills aren't fully matured yet and I made a bad call that nearly got you killed. I'm so sorry. It won't happen again"

Tamsin was stopped when Lauren held up a hand to silence her "Tamsin, it will happen again" Lauren gave the valkyrie a look to tell her not to interrupt before pressing on "it will happen again because there is no way I would let you go into a fight to protect me alone. As scared as I was, I would never do that. I must admit though... I think I need a little more training, I've gone a little soft after leaving the desert for a lab..."

"The desert?" Tamsin asked, confused at the reference.

"Yeah, Afghanistan and Iraq. Anyway... I think I should make some time to train a bit, and seeing you have to be around me 24/7, would you mind teaching me some stuff?" The doctor asked hopeful of the valkyrie.

"Wow. We're talking about THAT sometime, but yes, I can train you. It'll be a good chance for me as well." Tamsin was shocked at what Lauren had just revealed but did her best to hide it. This woman was full of surprises "for now, you need sleep. Let's call it a night"

"First I need a shower. I just want to wash this whole day away" Lauren replied, looking at her battle torn and blood stained clothing.

"Fair point, I could use a bath myself" the valkyrie agreed. "Here, let me help you up the stairs at least, I'll leave the showering to you" Tamsin smirked at the innuendo while Lauren blushed slightly but nodded her head as the warrior fae moved to support her.

After an awkward goodnight outside Lauren's bedroom door the two parted ways, making plans for a late breakfast after a sleep in the next morning.

...

Across the street from Lauren's loft a man watched as the bodies were removed from the building and into a waiting coroners vehicle. He was startled when approached by someone moving out of the shadows.

"Looks like the goons you sent failed, you have underestimated the doctor" came a mocking woman's voice from behind him.

"The fuck? Who are you?" The man replied curtly and slightly afraid that he had been found out.

"Let's just say you and I have some common interests. We may be able to help each other" the woman replied handing the man a box with a cellphone and charger inside "wait for my call. There are others with the same goal. Do not make another attack until we have all met"

The man went to reply that he would not be ordered around, but the woman in the shadows was gone as quickly as she had come. He examined the contents of the box again and wondered what he had started. It didn't matter, if there were others who wanted that doctor dead, he would join them. He did not want to fail again. Moving into the darkness he passed right by Dyson on the street, unnoticed against the city as a man just out for a walk.

He had taken note of all who had come to aid the doctor and all that surrounded her earlier in the night. He knew he would continue to have her watched, learning more about her weaknesses and allies. If they all had to die too for his mission to be complete, then so be it.

...

**Authors notes: please let me know what you thought :-) next update soon**!


	6. Author's Note

**So the fanfiction site is going nuts-so-paloosy and keeps deleting the 6th chapter. *Insert very, very long string of offensive words as only an australian can***

**So I'm trying this - upload this little note as the 6th chapter and the actual chapter as the 7th. Maybe, just maybe it'll relieve the damn glitch in the matrix!**

**i might as well take the opportunity to just say, oh my gosh, I love you all so much, and I can tell by the way you're reading this that you're incredibly good looking, funny, smart and kind... And I love what you're wearing!**


	7. Chapter 6: Breathe

**Authors Notes:**

**Hi lovelies! I'm blown away still that anyone is reading this, I feel so privileged that people would want to read my ramblings! Thank you to everyone that has followed, favourited and especially reviewed, your words keep me going and I love reading all you have to say about the story and your ideas. Not too much angst in this one :-)**

**I've had to re-upload this chapter a few times now as the site went a bit wonky, so hopefully this will fix it.**

**Chapter 6 - Breathe**

"It's all or nothing this time Doc" Tamsin stared straight into Lauren's eyes "one of us isn't going to make it out of this"

"What do you mean one of us isn't going to make it out of this?!" Lauren demanded, returning the valkyrie's stare.

"It's bad. Real bad, and I'm not sure you've got what it takes. I'm sorry, I thought you might have been ready. This is all my fault" Tamsin gushed before being cut off by Lauren.

"Don't say that! You don't know that. I can do this. I'm gonna make it" The doctor declared, albeit with a slight tremour in her voice.

"Ok. It's time. Show cards!" Tamsin demanded, laying down her cards onto the coffee table that she was seated, cross-legged on the floor across from Lauren who was also seated on the floor, somehow managing to still look elegant "Full house. Aces over threes - beat that!"

"Hmmmm... What does it mean when they're all the same suit and all in a line?" Lauren chuckled as she showed her cards, winning the game. "Those M&M's are mine, all mine!" The blonde doctor snatched the overflowing bowl of candy off the table to herself and pumped her fist in the air to celebrate her victory.

"Dammit! How do you do that? I've been playing this game since it was made, and you play for an hour and you're beating me?! I suspect foul play" The valkyrie faked sulking, folded arms and pout included.

"Hey now, it's all maths and statistics once you get into it... And, if you're nice, I just MIGHT share some with you... While we watch Star Trek of course" The human woman grinned waiting for the protest to come.

"Oh no! I am not watching that with you. Just no. I have street cred to protect, I can't just go throwing it away for some geek show." The proud valkyrie whined "if Dyson found out, he would never let me live it down!"

"Dyson happens to be a fan. He and I disagree on whether Vulcans or Klingons are superior, but we have spent many a Saturday knocking a season or two over. It's that, or I'm going to make you watch the newest from Disney." Lauren smirked knowing she had her bodyguard backed into a corner "a bet's a bet, I get to choose what we watch. Those are your options - choose wisely!"

"Ugh! Fine. Star Trek it is, but I'm not getting all nerdy with you, and there is no way I'm playing with those toys over there... And don't tell anyone. Ever!" The warrior fae conceded, wishing she had been able to win the card game just so she could skip this "You get your way this time, only because The Morrigan wants us to stay here for the day. As soon as she says it's safe to leave, we're turning off that TV and going to the bar!"

"Deal. I wouldn't let you play with my FIGURINES anyway, they're not for touching." The doctor retorted, still mildy concerned that her housemate would one day touch her beloved collectables. "Do you know why Evony didn't want us going anywhere?"

"She has her people scouting the streets to make sure there isn't any immediate danger to you. She should have it sorted by the end of the day. Until then, we better stay put." The taller blonde replied "speaking of, how's your head this morning?"

"It's better, the headache is going away, should be fine in a few hours I think. I guess I got lucky this time" the doctor knew she had narrowly escaped serious injury "I'm sore all over actually, I guess a fight will do that to you."

"Well... To a human yes, it takes a little more for a fae like me... Super strength and all, look at these babies!" Tamsin beamed, holding up her arms to proudly display her muscles.

"Hey! No human bashing in this house. Literally or figuratively actually..." Lauren replied offended "I held my own last night, if it wasn't for a lucky shot, I would have beat him!"

"Sorry doc, didn't mean anything by it. You're one of the strongest people I know... Fae or human..." Tamsin's neck and cheeks blushed slightly at her admission and admiration of the doctor. It didn't go unnoticed by Lauren, but was a mystery that the doctor decided to let slide. After a moment of silence and avoiding eye contact the valkyrie spoke up again "anyway, let's get this over with. Two episode MAX, then we're moving on!"

"Three episodes and you've got a deal. You grab the popcorn and I'll get it set up" Lauren directed moving to her shelf that housed all of her prized DVD's.

Tamsin microwaved the popcorn and returned with a bowl of the snack to Lauren who was now sitting on the couch with a throw blanket draped over herself. Tamsin looked uncomfortably at the couch, unsure where to sit before placing the popcorn on the coffee table in front of the doctor and returning to her seating dilemma. She was pulled out of it by Lauren's interruption.

"Quit stalling! Sit down and get ready for your mind to be blown!" Lauren ordered, lifting up the blanket indicating for Tamsin to sit beside her and share it.

Tamsin didn't need to be invited twice and promptly sat herself next to Lauren under the white throw. Both women stiffened almost unnoticeably when their arms grazed causing both of them to gather their arms to their own laps to avoid further contact. The doctor jumped straight into excitedly explaining the season they were going to start with, using exaggerated hand motions and even accents while Tamsin tried her best to listen and not tune out.

The fae found herself focussing on the way Lauren's hands moved and lips curled instead of what she was actually saying. She allowed the calming scent of honey and lavender to fill her nostrils as she sat close enough to sense it. She noticed the line of the doctor's collar bones that were visible over the scoop necked cotton t-shirt she was wearing and took in the strong form of the tanned arms as they flailed about explaining nothing Tamsin could understand. She even appreciated the doctor's long fingers when they split into some sort of V shaped salute that didn't matter to the fae woman. While Lauren was caught up in imparting all of her knowledge of the series, Tamsin was internally scolding herself for looking at the dark blonde in that way. She justified it to herself by thinking 'she's just hot and you're not blind. It's been a while is all and you're projecting', but even that logical explanation felt hollow to the warrior.

When the doctor was satisfied that the valkyrie had enough information to begin her journey into the Star Fleet she relaxed back into her seat and started the show, pulling Tamsin out of her own musings and forcing her to look at the screen instead of the doctor.

Lauren took the opportunity while Tamsin was focussed on the story playing in front of them to steal quick glances at the taller blonde, enjoying their proximity that grew into light and comfortable physical contact as they both relaxed into the sofa allowing their shoulders to lean against each others and legs to graze while watching. It was an unsolved mystery for the scientist to unravel. If she was honest with herself, she expected to loathe her new house guest and had planned on fighting the security arrangement. She was surprised to find that she actually appreciated the fae woman's presence, and not just for the lifesaving she had done the night before. She realised she liked the valkyries company and enjoyed her personality and blunt humour. It also helped that she was undeniably attractive.

Lauren had been staring at the corner of Tamsin's mouth when she was caught by Tamsin turning and gazing directly into her eyes. The two women shared an intense moment of eye contact before they were pulled out of their haze by a knock at the door. Both of them jumped at the sound before Tamsin reacted, reluctantly removing her gaze.

"Who the hell? Ugh. I'll get it!" Tamsin rolled her eyes, removing herself from the couch and walking towards the door, using the time to calm her quickening pulse. Lauren shook her head to clear it, unseen by the taller blonde whose back was turned.

...

"Trick, can we talk for a moment?" The wolf shifter enquired of The Ash who was spending a rare day tending the bar at his way-station. Since becoming The Ash of the Light, the blood king hadn't had much time to spend at the Dal. This worked to the benefit of both Kenzi and Hale who worked to pick up the slack left by an absent Trick. While The Ash liked to complain that Kenzi drank twice her wages, he did enjoy both of their company and knew his prized pub was in good hands. It also pleased him that both Hale and Kenzi kept to heart the true mission of the establishment as a peaceful and safe gathering place for all fae and now fae-friendly humans alike.

"Dyson! Good to see you my friend! Of course we may converse, if you don't mind that I continue to shine my glasses" Trick shook his head indicating to the long rows of glassware in front of him "the young couple have a talent for making me money, but they neglect some of the... Finer... Tasks my way-station offers. And before you say it too, I will not be installing a dishwasher, some things are done better by hand."

Dyson smiled enjoying the moment of candid speech coming from his old friend. "Young couple? Hale is barely younger than me, and that was before he and Kenzi spent time beyond the gates... I suppose their dress sense certainly makes them easier to see as young ones, especially as my brother refuses to retire that hat!" Dyson chuckled loudly with Trick joining him in reserved laughter before continuing "Anyway. I just wanted to inform you of an attack last night"

"At Lauren's?" Trick asked met with a confused nod by Dyson "I was actually informed last night, The Morrigan was kind enough to have one of her assistants let me know. How is she?"

Trick embellished the event slightly, not wanting Dyson to know that he and The Morrigan conversed more freely than traditional of the leaders of opposing sides. He also didn't want to explain why he and The Morrigan would talk late at night about a human employee. She may be a very valued member of the fae community, but she was human nonetheless and if other fae saw that there was extra interest in her, it could make keeping the prophesy a secret even harder. Both he and Evony had agreed that while the attack was concerning, it may have been a one off and did not confirm that she was the healer. They did however agree that they would both put in extra effort in keeping her protected.

"Oh. Well that was generous of her I suppose. We think they were hired to attack her" Dyson was surprised that there was such detailed cooperation between the two sides, but was pleased to see it. His view of the division had changed since meeting Bo and even more so since working with Tamsin and befriending Lauren. These three women had worked wonders on his old fae heart and he found himself grateful for a more open outlook on life. "We have a few leads, but I'm not sure they're going to tell us who hired them."

"It is concerning. I understand you and Lauren have become rather... close?" Trick enquired innocently, to which Dyson choked on his fresh drink and vigorously shook his head.

"We are close now, yes, but not like... that..." Dyson spluttered wide-eyed at the insinuation that he would have a romantic involvement with Lauren. He believed he loved her, yes, but saw her more as part of his wolf pack. Besides, he was relatively certain that he was not of the doctors tastes, which he would consider a shame in such an attractive woman if she wasn't such a valued friend in his life.

"Dyson, please. I wasn't suggesting a romantic involvement. I have a feeling you aren't quite what our beloved doctor would look for" Trick was amused at his shifter friend's reaction "which I'm sure is a great shame to one of your stature" the blood king let out a deep chuckle at Dyson's expense.

"Right. Yes. Of course, we are friends now. Why do you ask?" If it wasn't for his full beard, the blush on his cheeks would have been rather obvious.

"I was just hoping you would be willing to provide her with a little extra protection. I understand your time restrictions and I know the valkyrie is her bodyguard, but knowing you also have an eye out for her will make me more comfortable. She is very valuable to the fae, and with the new peace treaties we are working on, her work benefits both sides greatly. Not to mention I am rather fond of having her around" Trick admitted his affection for the human doctor, he saw her as part of his new developing family as well as knowing her possible value to the world.

"Of course, it would be my honour. I will do whatever I can to keep her safe" Dyson responded humbly. He would be be grateful to have an opportunity to save Lauren like she had saved him many times in the past.

"Keep who safe?" Both men whipped their heads to the side to determine the source of the interruption and were met with the curious gazes of both Bo and Kenzi whose mouth was full confirming that a black leather clad Bo had been the one to speak.

Trick and Dyson shared a concerned gaze before turning fully to face the new additions to their conversation. Dyson took a deep breathe yet still declined to speak or answer the question. Trick looked between the two facing each other, unsure of how to respond. Kenzi was focussed on finishing the hotdog she had for some reason carried with her into the pub.

After what seemed like an eon, Dyson finally spoke "Hey Bo. Kenzi" he greeted with a polite smile and a nod "how are the wedding plans coming along ladies?"

With a still full mouth Kenzi replied "oof, great!" Swallowing her mouthful she continued "we'll need to get you fitted for your best man suit soon mister! This isn't a jeans and leather vest affair!"

Dyson laughed in good nature, straightening his vest and dusting off his jeans "aw! C'mon! Give me a break, it took me centuries to perfect this look!"

"No mister. This is a black tie, full booze, all eyes on this prize" Kenzi indicated to her whole body "wedding extravaganza! That means tux up D-man!"

The happy banter was cut short by Bo who slapped the bar top with her hand calling the attention of the other three to her. "That's great, Dyson's wearing a suit and Kenzi is the star of the show. Now! Who are you keeping safe, Dyson?"

Trick nervously looked to the shifter who gazed back at him, as if they were having a stand off as to who would speak, and whether it would be the truth or not.

"Bo, please, take a seat." Trick indicated to one of the bar stools, taking charge of the situation. Bo eyed him suspiciously but did as directed, followed by Kenzi beside her "there was an attack last night on a... Valued member of the fae community and I have asked Dyson here to keep an extra eye out for them when he can. Nothing too serious"

"Hmmmm... Why do I get the feeling that the two of you are hiding something from me?" Bo's eyes narrowing with her gentle accusation.

"Hate to cause a ruckus... Who am I kidding, I love to cause ruckuses! Ruckusee? Ruckusai? What's the plural of 'ruckus'?" Kenzi enquired of the group, getting off topic at a rate of a thousand distractions per second. Her interruption only cause confused glances and slight grins all round.

"Kenzi... Your point... Make it today maybe?" Bo encouraged.

"Right! What was I saying? Oh yeah, I smell a rat. My spidey sense is webbing out, you two are hiding something. What is it? Drugs? Russian arms deals gone wrong?" Kenzi ranted pointing accusingly between the two men on either side of the tall bar. Narrowing her eyes she honed in on Dyson "did they take your favourite chew toy?"

Trick shook his head at the human girl's antics while Dyson raised his eyebrow at the demeaning accusation. Coming from most other people, he would have found it rather offensive, but from Kenzi, it was a welcomed indication that all was right in the world.

"Nothing like that" the blood king gained control of the conversation again.

"What is it, Trick?" Bo asked earnestly, hoping the information wouldn't take much more to come out into the light.

Dyson and Trick shared another meaningful gaze as they considered their options. When it seemed that Trick had decided to come clean, Dyson simply raised his hands in surrender and turned back to face the two women while Trick spoke again.

"First of all, no one was seriously injured and the attackers were killed in the confrontation." Trick took a nervous moment to consider his next words while Bo, Kenzi and Dyson all remained focussed on him "Bo... I don't want you to panic or make any rash decisions"

"Cut to the chase then!" Bo exclaimed, frustrated and growing more worried by the second that her world might just be about to crumble, again.

"Okay. It was Lauren. Her and Tamsin were attacked at their apartment last night. They are both doing fine"

"WHAT?! How could no one tell me this earlier?! Kenzi, C'mon, we need to go!" Bo's pained expression was evident as she moved to leave before being stopped by Dyson.

"Bo, wait." Dyson asked of the succubus, who surprisingly complied waiting to hear what he had to say "Lauren is alright, I was there last night afterwards and Tamsin protected her well. She was injured but it could have been much worse. She is doing okay now and it might be best for you to give her a bit of time"

"I would have to agree, my dear. Not to bring up old wounds, but you and the doctor are no longer an item as I understand it" Trick interjected trying to convince Bo not to do anything rash. He was met with another hurt expression from his granddaughter that pained him to see. "I'm sure she would appreciate a call, but she might not be too happy for an intrusion straight after the night she had"

Bo turned back into her seat to reply "Yes Trick, we are no longer an 'item'" using air quotes to highlight the term he had used "but we're just on a break" Kenzi cleared her throat, hinting at the fact that the statement was false. Bo scowled at Kenzi before pressing on "fine, it's more of a break up than a break. But she's still important to me. Someone should have told me and what's more, I should be there for her now!"

Dyson saw his moment to try and speak up, placing a hand on Bo's arm "Bo, I know you care about her" it still pained him to speak of her affection for others, but it didn't come with the anger directed at Lauren that it used to "but maybe rushing over there isn't the best plan of action."

"Screw plan of action!" Bo huffed yanking her arm away "I'm not just going to sit here and do nothing after someone I care about has been attacked. Someone should have told me earlier and it's obvious that Tamsin can't take care of her. If you two are just going to sit here and do nothing, fine... But I'm not going to just leave it be! Kenzi, let's go!" Within a second Bo was up and dragging Kenzi out the door. Dyson and Trick remained silent, both shaking their heads.

"Well, that did not go well" Dyson husked turning back to Trick "I had better head to Lauren's to make sure there's no drama."

"That would be wise. Here, I was planning on delivering these to Bo and Kenzi later actually, but I have a feeling she has other priorities now" The bartender gathered 3 large styrofoam containers and handed them over to Dyson "plenty of sandwiches and salads for the ladies. Tell Lauren I said hello and that I hope she recovers quickly"

"Thank you. I'm sure it will be appreciated. I will let you know if I find anything" Dyson accepted the containers and took his leave, hoping that he might make it to Lauren and Tamsin before Bo did. He hoped Kenzi would convince Bo not to go barging into Lauren's home, or that maybe they would make a stop and he would have enough time to warn the women of her arrival.

...

Tamsin opened the door and sighed heavily when she saw who was on the other side "Lauren! I think it's time you did introduce me to that doorman so we can have a chat - he seems to think we would welcome street trash"

Lauren sat confused at Tamsin's words until she heard a reply from the other side of the door "oh look! The guard dog finally making herself useful and answering the door. Good thing too, 'cause I hear she's useless at protection" Bo insulted in return pushing past Tamsin and into the open plan area. Kenzi followed and narrowed her eyes at Tamsin.

"Young lady, you haven't called in a week! And this is no way to greet your family!" The goth woman scolded.

"Sorry moms, it's good to see YOU" she emphasised to clarify her displeasure at Bo's presence while giving Kenzi a tight hug.

"Come on in why don't you" Lauren commented sarcastically from her still seated position at the couch. "Who are they for?" The doctor indicated to a boxed bouquet of flowers.

"You, of course. Oh, um, here" Bo walked forward and thrust the arrangement into Lauren's face "I heard you were hurt and I wanted to make sure you were alright"

Lauren apprehensively accepted the offered gift "that's... Actually that's quite thoughtful of you Bo. Thank you."

Tamsin and Kenzi stood near the doorway observing the uncomfortable interaction before the small goth spoke up "well! This looks cozy! Hope you've been taking good care of my girl here doc!" Kenzi tapped the valkyrie's back.

Lauren smiled and looked towards the duo "actually, she may have been taking care of me. I'm guessing you've heard all about the attack last night, I don't know what would have happened if it weren't for Tamsin." Tamsin lowered her head at the compliment which didn't go unnoticed by her adoptive parent figure beside her. "Hate to admit it, but Evony was right, I need her here." Lauren continued directing a small smile towards the tall blonde. The interaction was met with a curious gaze between the two from Kenzi and an eye roll from Bo.

"Well. I'm glad she was here I guess. I think she could have done a better job though, I heard you were injured - what happened?" Bo interjected making her way around the sofa and sat herself facing Lauren. The doctor stiffened at the proximity while Tamsin rolled her eyes for what felt like the thousandth time since the arrival of their house guests. She went to respond to the insult but was stopped by Kenzi.

"Hey Tammy-doo-dah, how about you show me your new room while these two catch up?" The young woman suggested. Tamsin glanced at Lauren to check that she would be alright alone with Bo. When she was met with a tight nod she begrudgingly agreed.

"Fine. We'll be back in a few minutes - it's up the stairs" she directed Kenzi who followed closely behind.

"No yelling, hair pulling or naked bits you two!" The young goth strictly commanded pointing her finger between the pair on the couch which was met with wide-eyes from Bo and an embarrassed lowered head from Lauren.

They could hear Bo gushing over Lauren met with short precise answers about the night before as they ascended the stairs.

When they made it to her bedroom the valkyrie opened the door which Kenzi didn't hesitate to barge through and plop herself down on the unmade bed.

"Well, this is my room. It's got" Tamsin started to show her friend the room before being cut off.

"Yeah yeah, bed, desk, wardrobe, bathroom. Got it. Now. Tell me, what's going on with you and hotpants?" The young human narrowed her eyes suspiciously at her friend and occasional daughter.

"Wh-what? Lauren and me? I, uh, nothing!" Tamsin gushed turning a darker shade of red by the second "What do you mean? I'm her bodyguard. That's it"

"Oh honey - have you seen bodyguard? From the eye-sex you two just had you'll be carrying her in your arms to the bedroom after a heart warming, action packed story of life saving and forbidden love, Costner style while she sings 'I Will Always Love You' and the lights fade away" Kenzi quipped accompanied by obnoxious hand motions. She was met with Tamsin grabbing a pillow off her bed and smacking her over the head with it.

"Shut up. It's not like that! She didn't really want me here anyway, but we're managing to get along at least, especially seeing The Morrigan doesn't want us leaving the house for now" Tamsin sputtered "and there was NO eye-sex. She doesn't see me like that. It's only been a few days since she might have stopped hating me. I hope..." Tamsin shook her head to shake of the cold feeling that came over her at the thought of the doctor disliking her "Besides, she's still hung up over the succu-sex-a-thon down there"

"Okay. Let me break this down for you, my sweet, innocent, blonde angel" the goth sat back up in the bed shoving the pillow back to Tamsin as she did "the two of them had an epic love story... That turned to shit. I wouldn't say this to Bo, but they're done. And in all you just said, not once did you deny you've got a hard-on for hotpants! And there so was eye-sex!" Kenzi squealed before she was met with another pillow to the face raining down from above.

"Ugh. You're the worst!" Tamsin yelped, still holding Kenzi down with the pillow. After a moment of consideration "fine. She's hot and I have eyes. That's all!"

Kenzi pushed Tamsin off her and eyed her seriously "fine. If you say so, but I'm calling bull. If all this sexual tension is from a few days, I give it a few weeks and you guys are toast... You should know, Bo would lose her shit... But I would just be happy if you're happy."

Tamsin smiled at her friends kindness but brushed off her insinuation "It's nothing. Now let's get down there, I don't like the chances that they won't be screaming at each other" the valkyrie felt something stir inside her at the denial of any feelings for the doctor, but pushed it away. This wasn't happening. For so many reasons, this wasn't happening.

...

There was another knock at the door just as Kenzi and Tamsin made their way down the stairs. Lauren and Bo had been in the middle of a discussion growing more heated by the second with Bo insisting that Lauren needed better security and should reconsider her alignment with the Dark and Lauren arguing that Tamsin protected her very well and she valued the freedom she finally had after 7 years of indentured servitude. They were at an impasse anyway, so both of them welcomed the interruption.

"Ugh. Don't get up! I'll get it" Tamsin motioned towards Lauren with her hand before making her way to the door "it's probably Dyson anyway" the valkyrie heaved the heavy door open "speak of the devil and he shall appear!"

"D-man! Is that food I spy on your hot little hands? Gimme gimme!" Kenzi exclaimed ushering the shifter in and relieving him of the styrofoam containers he was carrying, taking them the rest of the way to the kitchen counter.

"Hello all. Bo, I see you made it here before me" Dyson greeted and tried to convey an apology to Lauren with his eyes. Lauren gave him a look back that told him all he needed to know - she was glad he was here as she was feeling awkward with the present company.

"We just beat you by a few minutes actually! Bo-bo drives like a maniac, you know that!" Kenzi chimed in while Bo just grinned knowing all of the subtext not being spoken.

"As a detective, I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. Anyway, how are you feeling doc? I brought lunch from Trick who says hello and wishes you recovery - there's plenty for all of us if you're up to it?" Dyson regarded Lauren on the couch kindly trying to decipher how she was feeling just by looking at her. He was also expertly avoiding Bo's gaze as he was still displeased that she was here against his advice.

"I'm doing fine Dys. Tamsin and I were having a quiet day playing cards and watching some Star Trek before we opened up our house to all of you..." Lauren smiled at her friend while Bo tried to push her jealousy down watching her former lovers interact so comfortably.

"Doc! There was no telling!" Tamsin whined from the kitchen where her and Kenzi were busy serving out the lunch onto plates for everyone.

Her outburst was met with laughter all round but it was Kenzi to speak up "aw, is my little Tammers a Trekkie now?"

"Hey! There is nothing wrong with being a Trekkie. The doc may have misguided views on the Vulcan being superior but..." Dyson interjected before being cut off by Lauren.

"See Tamsin! I told you he was into it, and of course he would side with the Klingons. Typical!" The blonde doctor threw her hands into the air to make her point. There was laughter all round until another knock was heard at the door. Everyone stopped and looked around trying to figure out who it could be.

"I got it! I may have texted Hale, figured if the doc can't go out, we'll come to her!" Kenzi rushed to the door and pulled Hale inside greeting him with a tight hug and loving kiss.

"Hey everyone! Mind if I crash the little party? I brought beer, and soda for those of us with head injuries" the siren smiled widely towards Lauren "how are you feeling Doc?"

"Hey Hale... Glad you could join us, come on in, apparently Tamsin and I are having a party!" Lauren greeted good naturedly "and I'm feeling much better after a restful day" she smiled again.

"Oh my god! Yes! Hello! House warming party! To Tamsin and Lauren, let's hope they don't kill each other!" Kenzi yelled out met by cheers and laughs all round, even Bo who had remained relatively silent couldn't help but laugh at the group. While her relationship status wasn't ideal, and she didn't always get along with everyone, she felt a certain warmth being surrounded by her rag-tag family and began to understand what Lauren had said the other night. The realisation hit her like a ton of bricks and her face fell. Her change was only noticed by Lauren while the others were still engaging in playful banter.

"Hey, you ok? Can we just drop the fighting and have a nice time?" Lauren asked Bo quietly and earnestly.

"Oh, yeah. I'm ok. I just" Bo looked around to confirm that their conversation was still relatively private. Finding that no one was paying them much attention she continued "I get it now. I've been a jerk, this is your family and I'm the one that's been coming between that. I'm sorry, I'll try to stop it. I'm not saying I don't still want you back, but I also don't want to come between you and everyone else... And I don't want to lose you all either. So... Friends?"

Lauren smiled with tears in her eyes. She still loved Bo but knew that there was no way they could work, and furthermore, she found herself comfortable moving away from the idea that the succubus was her 'one'. However, Bo would always be important to her and to hear her admit to her shortcomings and agree to a friendship made the doctors heart sing. "I think I can do that" Lauren gushed out opening her arms inviting Bo in for a hug. Bo accepted gratefully and the two shared a quiet moment before untangling and rising to join the rest of the group at the kitchen.

As they walked over, both Tamsin and Dyson gave Lauren a look to enquire whether everything was alright while Kenzi did the same for Bo who nodded back. Lauren chuckled and bowed her head in affirmation before declaring "well, seeing you've all invaded my house, we can at least take advantage of the food Trick was nice enough to send"

"Here, here!" Kenzi exclaimed as she passed plates piled with food around. The whole group froze as yet another knock was heard at the door. Everyone look around confused, Tamsin even used her finger to point out and name everyone present.

"Well, we're all here... Who is that?!" The valkyrie questioned with a scrunched nose and a turned head once she had confirmed that the gang were all present.

"Damned if I know. I'll get it this time" Lauren moved towards the door and opened it cautiously before she saw who was on the other side. "Evony? What are you... I mean, hello, come in..." the doctor opened the door fully allowing The Morrigan to enter her living area, carrying a large box marked 'Dark Belch' under one arm and 3 boxes of pizza in the other hand. Lauren wondered how she had actually knocked on the door with it all in her arms but decided she didn't want to know.

"Well, if I had known you would be partying, I would have made you come to work today!" Evony exclaimed while everyone positioned around the kitchen remained frozen and uncomfortable. "Please everyone, relax! I'm here as a... Friend. Just wanted to check on the doc and thought my favourite valkyrie would like a new home gift, from my very own brewery!" The Morrigan indicated to the box under her arm.

Lauren smiled and walked up behind Evony "it's nice of you to come. Everyone just dropped in so we thought we'd make an afternoon of it. Please, join us!"

Evony grinned, enjoying the fear she was eliciting from those gathered. "Don't mind if I do." She placed the pizzas down on the counter and handed the box to Tamsin who nervously took it from her "I just have one condition" The Morrigan narrowed her eyes at the group causing a collective intake of breath from all but Lauren.

"And what would that be, oh guest of my home?" Lauren replied confidently met with wide eyes from everyone else.

Evony chuckled "that you all calm the fuck down! Firstly, I don't do dirty work myself, so I wouldn't be here to hunt any of you. Secondly, what assassin brings beer and pizza? Can I just be, well... A person for an afternoon?" She scanned the room for a reply, Lauren simply smiled widely knowing that Evony was sincere but waiting for her friends to catch up.

Kenzi was the one to finally break the silence "anyone who shows up with beer and in those to-die-for heels, well, you can be my people any day!" It was enough to break the tension and laughter erupted all round as the rest of the group welcomed Evony to the fold.

Lauren stood back a moment watching them all interact. She smiled realising this really was her family. Her strange, multi-species, mismatched and at times warring family. Her heart felt light for the first time in years and it hit her hard. She was gently nudged on her shoulder by Tamsin who had silently made her way to beside the doc with an extra plate brimming with pizza, salad and even a sandwich. Handing it to Lauren she looked into her eyes.

"You alright in there? This isn't too much too soon?" The valkyrie quietly asked.

Lauren smiled back at her new living companion "No, this... This is perfect" she replied nudging Tamsin's shoulder back.

The group laughed loudly as they shared a hearty meal together followed by free flowing drinks with Kenzi and Hale showing off their bar skills while raiding Lauren and Tamsin's liquor cabinet. They all split into fluid groups everyone having comfortable conversation with everyone else at some point in the afternoon. There were even games of cards played as night came around.

Lauren, with Dyson's enthusiastic help, somehow convinced everyone to continue watching Star Trek where her and Tamsin had left off. Lauren sat surrounded with Tamsin close on one side, Dyson with his legs stretched outwards on the other and Bo curled comfortably on a cushion at her feet leaning back into her. Kenzi was sat on Hale's lap on the other side of Dyson and Evony reclined comfortably on the eames chair to start the showing, with snacks and drinks all round.

It was clear that this was a much needed break from everyday fae life for everyone here. A completely unusual moment of relaxation and recovery. Lauren and Tamsin shared gentle, friendly touches while they shared the blanket and Bo seemed back to her kind and funny self amusing everyone with her and Kenzi's banter only occasionally rivaled by the teasing between Dyson and Lauren and the occasional quip from Hale and Tamsin.

Evony leaned back taking in the scene in front of her. She had come knowing exactly who was present before she arrived. Perks of owning the building and employing the doormen. This was everyone in the prophesy that she was almost sure was about Lauren. Only Trick and Vex were missing should this be the foretold time. There was a lot of power in this room casually enjoying science fiction and alcohol. She wondered, would it be enough? And if this was it, how many more carefree moments would there be before their whole world came down around them?

...

**A.N. There's your next chapter, I know a few of you are keen to see Tamsin and Lauren, erm, move things along... Promise it will happen, but I don't want it to come around unnaturally, so you'll have to be patient :-P I'm enjoying writing a story where Lauren is the centre of attention, makes me happy!**

**what do you think of this chapter?**


	8. Chapter 7: Bond

**Author's note:**

**Hi everyone, I know I always gush here, but I can't help it, you are all really amazing. I can't tell you just how much your reviews, follows and favourites all mean to me! I read all of your reviews and love them so much, they really help me to keep the story flowing in a good direction.**

**After all our heartbreak from Anna Silk's announcement, I thought a nice long chapter was in order. **

**Well, this chapter. Oh boy. It took me a little longer because it's a bit of a roller-coaster and really went somewhere unexpected for me. I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 7 - Bond**

"It's definitely her, I can feel it" Evony declared once she was safely through the doors of the Ash's Light Fae office. Throne room might have been more accurate and the Dark Fae leader wondered if the Light were ever going to come into the current century. She quickly realised that if she was right about Lauren, it would be a moot point, there would be no more Dark or Light fae, only one fae nation, united.

"What makes you so sure?" Trick stared down at The Morrigan from his throne like seat behind an oversized and jeweled marble desk that was placed upon a stage with stained glass windows allowing the light in behind it. "One attack does not a saviour make"

Evony ascended the stairs to be level with The Ash and took a seat across from the small statured man. Leaning back and crossing her legs as if her only concern was appearing in the best light at the best angle, the leanan sidhe waved her hand dramatically "darling, the attack merely helps confirm what we already knew. Besides, I did a little... Reconnaissance last night" Evony smirked knowingly across the desk "the whole sunshine gang was present except for my little Vexie, which reminds me, I'll have to let him come back from London if this is all going down" she examined her perfectly manicured nails as if lost in thought.

Trick scowled towards his opposition "may I enquire as to what your little spy mission uncovered?"

"Of course deary, we're working for the same team now, remember?" Another smirk came across her face as Trick's displeasure was evident in his posture and frown "as you know, I can sense talent. Sitting with all of them, I have never felt so full. I could feel their talent for battle, the cumulative intelligence which seemed to permeate from our dear healer as well as more passion than I've ever known... Quite the aphrodisiac, if you know what I mean" The Morrigan leaned across the desk and winked at the Blood King. "I would have come earlier but I had a definite itch to scratch..."

Trick winced at the crude words before shaking it off "We're not on the same side yet, and be careful who you say that to, or the elders will have us both killed before we can even utter the word 'peace'..." The Ash instinctively looked around the empty room for anyone who may have heard before remembering they were completely alone "are you saying my granddaughter was present? Are her and Lauren back together?"

"I'm not sure about that one, I'll leave the prying into the succubus' love life all up to you. If Lauren is indeed the one, we'll need to ensure their relationship is strong, I won't become a slave to the underworld because the scissor sisters can't get their shit together" Evony was being cruder than she normally would be, but The Ash's visible discomfort was just too delicious to leave be.

"Isabeau certainly loves Lauren, I know that. She is just... Unfocused and I hate to say it about my blood kin, but she can be selfish. I fear she has done too much damage to repair. I will however, try... To guide her in the right direction" Trick spoke although it was more him thinking aloud "I have also asked Dyson to provide extra protection to the doctor"

"Dyson!" Evony exclaimed causing the Blood King to jump in his seat "could he be the warrior? He has far more experience in battle than your insolent granddaughter!" The Morrigan beamed as though she had cracked a great equation "the two of them have been getting close lately, I saw it last night!"

Trick couldn't help but laugh at the assertion before reigning himself in when he noticed the unimpressed look staring back at him. "I think we can cross that union off the list of possibility. Dyson sees Lauren as more of a sibling and, well... He lacks a certain... How shall I put this?" Trick drummed his fingers together trying to formulate his words.

"Lauren is as straight as a circle?" Evony interjected before Trick could continue with his lacking explanation "I know, believe me... I know" there was that smirk again "I thought maybe she, well, I thought she may have had broader horizons like your granddaughter. Honestly, I'm surprised she doesn't! It's certainly not the fae way to limit yourself in love and pleasure!"

"Even fae are born with preferences Evony, and whilst I know it would be a completely foreign concept to you, some even show such a thing as restraint!" Trick scolded as though the fae across from him didn't match his age, or maybe even surpass it. "But yes, I don't believe the doctor would change her romantic preferences, even for the sake of a prophesy. Actually... Especially for the sake of a prophesy!"

"Fine, fine. Hell, maybe it's me?" Evony mused pursing her lips before letting out a chuckle "who am I kidding? Monogamy never suited me, I'd be a terrible mate for the healer of our people. Besides, whomever it is will have to deal with losing her, and I pity their poor soul for it... Anyway, her love life isn't the highest concern. If she is the healer, more attacks are coming, and I have reason to believe they will increase in severity as we draw closer to the rising of Hel. That bitch... I don't know if the wolf and my valkyrie are enough to protect her, especially if they don't know what's coming. Don't you think it's time to let her in on her own destiny?"

Trick had listened intently through Evony's jokes, musings and ideas. Taking a moment to consider his answer the Blood King breathed deeply before answering "I know many signs are pointing towards the fact that it is her, but attacks are not rare in our community, unfortunately. This could be an isolated incident and we would risk revealing the prophecies when they are totally irrelevant to our time, showing our hand and risking ourselves in the process. I think we should wait until we have a better understanding and confirmation. I feel that we should both seek council from our sides seer's as to whether they sense a stirring in the fates and reconvene at another time."

"Fine. I am almost entirely convinced Lauren is the one, but we can both seek confirmation... Oh, and sorry about this, but we must keep up our appearances my dear" Evony said as she rose, grinning as she made her way towards the exit of the Ash's office. while Trick followed her with his eyes and a confused look plastered across his face before The Morrigan opened the door and turned back towards him yelling out "listen you little fuck-knuckle! Your little Light minions may bow to you but I sure as shit won't! Summon me again with no fucking reason and I will melt you where you sit!" Evony surveyed the outside of the office taking note of a few fae all frozen in their place watching intently as the Dark leader exited the office. Satisfied that she had caused enough of a scene she gave the now irritated Ash an exaggerated wink behind the door before strutting away from the Light compound to her waiting limo.

Both leaders were still reluctant to fully believe that this was the foretold time. Not only would it mean battle, it would also mean they would lose their positions of power and all they ever knew would change. They could only hope that if they aligned themselves correctly, there would still be a place for them in the new world.

...

Lauren perked up to a light knocking at her bedroom door. She hadn't set an alarm after the party at Evony's insistence as she had left, but old habits die hard so Lauren found herself waking at 7am on the dot, still a sleep in by her standards. The rest of the uninvited guests were probably still strewn around her lounge area, all having had way too much to drink to even consider driving. Even with their fae metabolisms, the buckthorne and bottles of aged scotch would be enough to bench them for the night as well as maybe ensure hangovers all round this morning.

Knowing that it could be anyone at her door, Lauren pulled her bed covers over herself instinctively, despite the fact that she was wearing her Schrodinger's cat t-shirt and sleep pants, before clearing her throat and quietly speaking "Uh, come in"

Light blonde hair poked through the door followed by a tall, athletic body in a tight black singlet and loose grey track pants leaving a small line of smooth skin exposed. "morning doc, how are you feeling today?" Tamsin asked from just inside the doorway, looking slightly uncomfortable with her surroundings.

It was actually the first time Tamsin had seen Lauren's bedroom and was amused to find that it was nothing like the rest of her ordered life. Books and notes were strewn all over the expansive desk under the window as well as throughout the over-full book shelves lining the open wall of the the room. She had the same wardrobe and en-suite set up that Tamsin did and her bed looked large and comfortable, especially with the thick grey-toned coverings that matched the soft headboard bunched up from having been slept in. There were piles of books on each side table and as Tamsin looked around, she noticed multiple pairs of glasses meaning the doc must have kept losing track of them and replacing the pairs before finding them again.

"Morning Tamsin. Actually, I almost feel completely better, the headache is gone and I'm just a little stiff, but that could be because I haven't gotten out of bed yet" Lauren replied while stretching to check her body and to wake up fully. She closed her eyes to do so, meaning Tamsin wasn't caught biting her bottom lip while taking in the doctor's lithe physique. "I think I'm almost at fighting form, I'll probably go a bit crazy if Evony sticks to banning me from the lab until Monday!" Lauren pouted slightly while remembering that Evony had insisted that Lauren still take the weekend off despite having had Thursday and now Friday off.

A mischievous smile broke out on Tamsin's face before she responded "well, that is good to hear..." The valkyrie stated while looking like she was hatching a criminal plan, rubbing her hands together and all.

"I'm not sure I like the look of what you're doing right now... C'mon, out with it! What are you scheming about over there?" Lauren had noticed the amusing looks coming from the taller blonde's face and hoped that she wouldn't regret asking.

"Well..." Tamsin pushed herself off the wall she was leaning on beside the door, closing it as she approached Lauren's bed and sat on the end of it facing the doctor as she sunk into it's softness "I was wondering if you wanted to join me in a little... Prank mission?" Tamsin's eyes gleamed as she leaned forward placing her hands on either side of herself. She was obviously already planning the trick she wanted to play, hoping the lovely doctor would join her.

Lauren sat up and smiled widely at the idea, leaning closer to Tamsin as if they had a secret to be kept. She bit the side of her bottom lip in thought before facing the valkyrie "a mission you say? I think I could be recruited for a cause I truly believe in... What's the battle plan?"

Tamsin clapped her hands excitedly in front of her face and darted quickly from the room leaving Lauren dazed and confused until the taller blonde returned with a medium sized box in her hands, dropping it on the bed in front of her before resuming her earlier position "well! I may have a small amount of... ammunition" Tamsin grinned again, she was going to wait for Lauren to guess what she had but got too excited "it's firecrackers! I have a crap-ton of firecrackers, enough for a little wake up call for our sleeping beauties downstairs!"

The doctor giggled at the school-girl behaviour her fierce protector was displaying before taking on a more serious not "hang on, won't that set the place on fire?"

"That's the glorious thing of all things fae - these puppies are loud and bright, but completely harmless! You can set them off in your hand if you want and you wouldn't feel a thing!" The valkyrie was bouncing because she was so pleased to have a partner in crime. "So, you definitely in?"

"Definitely. Let's do it!" Lauren jumped from her bed and waited for Tamsin to lead the way.

"I was hoping you would say that... Alright, well, I've already done some recon on our targets. Hale and Kenzi are to the right on the floor, Dyson has the arm chair and Bo took the couch. I say we each light as many as we can hold, I'll take Bo and Dyson, you take Hale and Kenz and we'll do the drop and run!" Tamsin started loading the miniature sticks that looked like dynamite into Lauren's hands and filled her hands too, all up they both had over 20 crackers each. "You ready for this, soldier?"

"Yes Ma'am!" Lauren mock saluted with a full hand "Colonel Lewis reporting for duty!"

Tamsin was taken aback for a second "hang on, you were a Colonel?"

"Uh... Yeah. Anyway, we doing this or what?" Lauren shuffled nervously realising that she had revealed something she hadn't meant to.

Tamsin vowed silently to herself to learn more about the doctor, she had a feeling what she knew of her was only the tip of the iceberg "Okie dokie! When I light them we have 30 seconds to offload, plenty of time, follow me!" Tamsin led them both to the bottom of the stairs where they could see the sleeping group all exactly where the valkyrie had said they were. Although, Lauren noted, she hadn't mentioned that Dyson was only wearing his underwear. Maybe the wolf was getting a little too comfortable in her home if Captain Underpants was his sleepwear of choice.

Tamsin moved the crackers she was holding all into one very full hand before pulling out her lighter which looked more like a miniature blow torch and started it up. It made a hissing sound causing the two women to dart their eyes towards the lounge area to make sure they weren't caught before they even started. It looked like Kenzi had stirred slightly but she promptly shuffled further into Hale's arms and remained asleep. Seeing they were in the clear, Tamsin mouthed 'ready?' to Lauren before receiving a nod and quickly lighting the crackers all in one fluid movement.

The hissing grew louder as Tamsin and Lauren quickly took their positions on either side of the area and promptly dropped their payloads onto the intended targets and darted away back to the kitchen to watch the ensuing chaos with glee.

Suddenly, dozens of bright explosions followed by loud bangs echoing through the loft went off. Bo was the first to her feet, it took her only seconds before she had her dagger in hand and was frantically scanning the room. Kenzi and Hale jumped up simultaneously with the small goth shrieking russian curse words while Hale brushed the explosive residue off himself in a panic.

The perpetrators stood in the kitchen laughing hysterically, their favourite reaction being Dyson's who had leapt into the air and shifted into his wolf instantly and was whining and pacing back and forth, struggling to keep his footing on the polished floor boards before he bowed his head and narrowed his eyes at the two blondes clutching each other and their own stomachs in fits of laughter.

Bo spun to face them and lowered her weapon as she realised there was no danger, but she held a firm scowl on her face towards the two criminal masterminds who had yet to stop their celebrating of a mission completed.

Tamsin held her hand to her mouth faking a walkie-talkie "kssh, kssh, come in Colonel Lewis. Over"

Smiling and going along with the joke Lauren responded in kind "kssh, kssh. This is Colonel Lewis reporting a successful mission, all targets have been neutralised. Over" she said in an exaggerated accent.

"Kssh, kssh. Mission accomplished, bring it in! Over!" Tamsin replied holding her hand up for a high five which was enthusiastically met by Lauren before they both broke out into laughter again.

"holy-fae-hangover Batman! That is NOT an alright way to wake up a fragile woman after a night like that!" Kenzi exclaimed towards the two pranksters while gripping her forehead.

"I agree lil' mama. I think you two better watch you back, this means war." Hale shook his head before turning to Kenzi "want the siren special my love?"

Kenzi nodded in response "hit me!" Hale promptly whistled into her face causing Kenzi to smile widely. "Oh boy, will you marry me? Anyone who can cure a hangover like that must be mine!" Kenzi threw her fist to the sky and brought it down as if grasping something while Hale just grinned in amusement at his loves' antics.

"I'm glad you're feeling better Kenz, I on the other hand may have just lost a century of my life thanks to our 'lovely' hosts over there!" Bo complained causing both the blonde's to laugh even harder.

"Aw diddums! Was the mighty succubus afraid of a little lightning?" Tamsin mocked in between giggles.

"Oh, you two are so paying for that one!" Bo responded before all of them looked towards Dyson as a wolf who was snorting, grunting and, wait, was he whining?

"Hey, Dys. It was a joke, no danger! Plus, I'm so not allowed pets here so back to man shape please!" Lauren spoke directly to Dyson who bowed his head.

He was kicking something with his paw trying to get Lauren's attention by waving his head at her and looking at her with, well, puppy dog eyes. As she approached to see what he was playing with she burst into another fit of laughter.

"Oh Dys! That's what you get for shifting without thinking first!" Lauren giggled again while Dyson growled lowly at her.

"What's his problem? Why won't he shift back?" Tamsin called over.

Dyson stared Lauren down as if pleading for her not to say anything before she spoke up and he bowed his furry head with an imperceptible shake. "Well, if you recall, Dyson was wearing his underwear while he was sleeping... They're shredded at his paws and he's naked as the day he was born! I think he wants us to look away" Lauren was joined in her giggling by everyone else in the room.

"Aw D-man, it's nothing we all haven't seen before, your wolf junk is old news!" Tamsin exclaimed causing both Lauren and Bo to curiously narrow their eyes towards her, obviously both wondering when she had seen his 'wolf-junk'. Kenzi and Hale just snickered, both aware of the few almost meaningless encounters that their friends had kept relatively quiet.

Dyson continued to pace and look at Lauren pleadingly who finally took pity on the poor wolf. "Fine, fine. C'mon, go into my room, I'll bring your clothes up for you" the doctor spoke as she collected Dyson's jeans, shirt and vest from the floor, bypassing his socks, she didn't need to touch those, nor was she going to touch the shredded men's underwear on the floor.

As Lauren followed Dyson up the stairs Tamsin spoke to the others 'so! Who wants breakfast?"

She was met with all affirmatives and soon all that could be heard from downstairs was the beginnings of team work as everyone pitched in to make the meal. Lauren waited outside her room for Dyson to emerge, as a dressed man this time.

She grinned at him and suppressed a giggle before Dyson turned on her "oh! You think this is funny huh! I'll show you!" Lauren yelped as Dyson put Lauren into a firm headlock and began ruffling her hair "how do ya like that? Huh? Huh? The famous Lauren hair all messed up!"

"Let me go wolf or the next time you shift I'll tranquilize you and neuter you while you're under!" The doctor threatened causing Dyson to let go immediately and take a step back away from the now terrifying human.

Looking at her with a timid expression he ducked his head "you wouldn't really, would you?" he asked in almost a whisper.

Lauren couldn't help but giggle "of course not you oaf. I'm not THAT Dark!" she joked as she lightly punched his arm and tried to fix her hair.

The pair descended the stairs with arms around each other trading barbs back and forth as they joined the others for a family style breakfast. Everyone present was far too proud to say out loud how much they each enjoyed and appreciated the opportunity to spend time together as if they really were a family. They all spent the early morning filling their stomachs and overflowing their hearts. None of them would have guessed that there were forces stronger than them pushing them together and strengthening their bonds. No, these were just six friends enjoying a home cooked breakfast after a night of fun and drinking.

...

Bo, Dyson and Hale all had work to attend to shortly after breakfast but were kind enough to help clean up the loft from the chaos their visit had caused before leaving. Lauren was certainly appreciative especially when Dyson disposed of his destroyed tighty-whities himself. Kenzi had stayed behind to discuss wedding plans with Lauren and Tamsin before heading off to join Bo on whatever P.I case the 'hotvestigators' had in the pipeline.

Lauren was still nervous to be leading the wedding ceremony while making it respectful to Hale's fae family and Kenzi's gypsy roots compounded with the unique tastes of the goth girl and her stylish fiance. Tamsin was just griping about having to wear a matching dress to Bo and attend as Dyson's dance partner. Bo would be paired with Vex who was also to be a groomsman on the day. They all silently acknowledged that this was to avoid making Bo and Dyson have awkward contact at the wedding as no one was sure what their situation would be by the time the wedding rolled around. Everyone had concerns about having Vex up the front, but he had become a valued friend to the group, despite his volatility at times.

Once Kenzi was gone, Lauren and Tamsin sat curled up on either end of the coach in comfortable silence enjoying cups of warm tea and each reading their material of choice. Lauren had to laugh that while she read the American Medical Journal's latest issue, Tamsin caught up on the most recent celebrity gossip in her small stack of magazines.

It still surprised the doctor to see the valkyrie so at ease and uninhibited. She had a feeling that in her former life cycle, the harsh warrior would never had made room for such frivolity, preferring to spend her free time drowning her many sorrows away at the bottom of bottle, but this Tamsin was so free and full of joy that even Lauren couldn't help but feel happier around her. A feeling she wasn't used to especially seeing everyone she had in her life seemed to come with their own brand of drama that either brought their relationships down or nearly got someone killed. Well, sometimes not even 'nearly'. She found herself focussing on the curve of Tamsin's lips as she slightly smiled or giggled at whatever she was reading instead of the newest released research on the link between hereditary genetic markers and cell longevity and reproduction.

Realising that she wasn't getting anything out of her time on the couch, Lauren cleared her throat to attract Tamsin's attention who held a finger up and bit her tongue while she rushed to finish the page she was on before looking up at the doctor "did you know that the stars are all getting some kind of saline/collagen mix injected into their lips before a night out?" The valkyrie pursed her lips outwards before she continued "how do you think I'd look with a hollywood pout?"

Lauren giggled and shook her head "as a doctor, I can't recommend frivolous procedures like that, and besides your lips are perfect just as they are" the doctor blushed realising the nature of her compliment which was only met by a shy smirk from the valkyrie. She stumbled for a moment before pressing on despite the slight embarrassment she was now feeling "anyway, I was going to ask... How about that help with my fighting that we talked about? We could grab some lunch at a cafe or food truck or something, then head to the gym later and finish off at the Dal for Friday's with everyone... I know we just saw them all, but happy hour is happy hour and all!"

The light blonde smiled widely and nodded enthusiastically "sounds like a great idea, I'm feeling a little cooped up too" she stretched out treating Lauren to a more substantial view of her toned stomach causing the doctor to gulp audibly and widen her eyes before looking away.

Getting up, Lauren stretched herself, missing Tamsin focussing on her form intently before speaking "awesome. Well, I'll go get changed and pack a bag for later and meet you down here in say, half an hour?"

"Make it a whole hour, I still don't know which celebs have actually gotten the injections and I still need to find out what Bradgelina are naming their newest adopted baby" she smirked waving her magazine in the air and settling back into the couch as Lauren shook her head and made her way up the stairs.

...

"Time out, time out!" Tamsin huffed out holding up her gloved hands to block the onslaught of fast punches Lauren had been throwing her way. Leaning onto her knees she panted before raising her head and her eyebrows towards Lauren who was standing tall and barely breaking a sweat. "Damn, doc! Where did you learn to assault like that?!"

Lauren grinned, rather proud of herself for having put a strong fae like Tamsin on the ropes. "Actually, it was something I learned with... Someone from the army." Lauren looked away from Tamsin obviously not wishing to divulge any further.

"Hey, where did you just go?" Tamsin asked gently rising and moving to stand closer to Lauren while ducking her head so she could catch the doctor's downward facing eyes. "Who was that someone?" Tamsin waited a few moments before pushing further. She gently placed her gloved fist onto Lauren's shoulder "Lauren?"

As the doctor lifted her head to look at Tamsin the valkyrie noticed her eyes were glistening with unshed tears, clearly this was a memory the doctor would rather keep buried. Tamsin was glad she had remained silent beyond that point for if she hadn't, she wouldn't of heard the whispered words that came from her fighting companion "Daniel... My uh... My brother"

"Shit doc. He didn't make it. I'm so sorry" Tamsin was sympathetic as she led Lauren out of the ring, through the empty gym and towards the deserted locker room where she indicated for a bench for them to sit on. It was never a busy gym, but especially in the middle of the day it wasn't uncommon for there to be almost no one around. "Do you want to tell me about it?" It was an offer that Lauren would usually decline instantly, but something about the kindness in the valkyrie's tone and the gentleness in her face compelled her to want to pour out her heart then and there. They both went about removing their gloves and hand wraps as Lauren began to speak.

"It was a while ago, we both served in the same unit in Iraq. I was a surgeon and he was a technician. Mostly with bombs. Until he wasn't. Until he stupidly wouldn't walk away from an IED that he couldn't diffuse in time." The doctor was obviously caught up in the memory as she continued "I can remember everything about the day his team came back without him. The way the sand felt whipping my face. The smell of his blood on his Private Second Class's fatigues. The way no one would look me in the eye while they told me he didn't make it..." Lauren wiped the stray tear falling down her face before shaking her body as she straightened up to throw off the feelings that came with what they were talking about before making a slight deviation from the topic. "He told me that if I thought I was outmatched in a fight, to hit first and don't stop hitting until they're down" she let out a sad chuckle before looking at Tamsin who was sitting beside her looking shell shocked and like she was trying to solve a complex problem in her head.

The valkyrie turned to Lauren and and frowned slightly before speaking "Captain Daniel James Lewis died in combat on the 23rd of February 2005 on the outskirts of Baghdad." Tamsin spoke as if she was merely a computer reciting a report. She suddenly realised what she had just blurted out and went to take it back "Lauren, I'm uh... I'm sorry, I don't know why I"

"How do you know that?" It was barely a whisper but was accompanied by pleading eyes brimming with tears threatening to fall.

Tamsin bowed her head and furrowed her brow as she considered what she was going to say next. "We get a moment... As valkyrie's, we get a moment. As we mature into a new life cycle, we don't get all of our memories back until we have finished our maturation. From that time, our moment is over..." Tamsin took another deep breath as a pained expression crossed her face. Lauren was gracious enough to listen without interruption despite her burning question still being unanswered. She only hoped that Tamsin was merely taking the long way there. "After that, we remember it all. All the time. The name of every fallen warrior we carry to the afterlife. We remember their wounds, their pain, screams, their final acts and their parting words as we deliver them beyond their gate"

Tamsin looked sheepishly at Lauren wondering if she was following along and hoping she was filling in the blanks. The doctor looked pensive telling the valkyrie that she was trying to decipher what she had heard. After a tense few moments Lauren looked up to speak "you took him to Valhalla" she said as the realisation hit.

"No. Not Valhalla" Tamsin admitted.

"What?! You took my brother to Hel?!" Lauren screamed before Tamsin jumped to her feet and started pacing in front of the doctor.

"No, no, no! That's not where I took him Lauren. I swear to you, he died a hero and heroes do not go to that, that demon!" The warrior fae was raising her voice from the stress of the situation.

"Then where did you take him?! If he's not in Valhalla and he's not in Hel.. Wait... With Hel? Is Hel a demon not a place? Anyway, where is he?! Did you just leave him in some purgatory, lost and alone?!" Lauren matched Tamsin's tone and stood facing her head on.

"Gods no Lauren. Firstly, Hel is both the demon queens name and her domain. Secondly, there is more than one heavenly hall for the greatest warriors to rest until they are called upon by the gods to battle again." Tamsin lowered her voice as she knew the situation was getting out of hand "Brave warriors go to Valhalla... Honourable warriors, warriors who willingly die to save others... They go to Folksvangr... To Freya."

A wave of understanding washed over Lauren and she relaxed and sat back down on the bench, now looking paler like she might be in shock. "So, he's basically alive... Just in Folksvangr? Awaiting some battle, but he's just... There?"

"Yes"

"So you can take me to him!" Lauren thrust her hands upwards with the idea.

"No, Lauren. I can't..."

"Why not? You managed to take Bo to get Kenzi, why not me?!" Lauren asked exasperated.

"Lauren. You know that was different. First of all, Kenzi was pretty much stolen to Valhalla as bait when she closed the Hel gate that Odin was trying to open for gods know what. Bo was Odin's blood kin meaning she was allowed to pass through the realms uninhibited, I was merely her guide. As for getting Kenzi and Hale back, well, that took a great battle which Odin lost and honestly, we basically slipped out the back door in the chaos afterwards. If I took you there uninvited, it would be a one way trip... Maybe for both of us" Tamsin declared sadly.

Lauren sat motionless while she assessed all the taller blonde had said. She took so long that Tamsin took her seat beside the doctor again and watched patiently trying to see any sign of what the beautiful dark blonde was thinking.

Finally Lauren spoke up in another barely audible whisper. "I get it" she husked before looking deeply into Tamsin's eyes hesitating on the question pushing itself out from the depths of her pain "tell me about it"

The fae's shoulder's dropped in relief at hearing the doctor speak to her again "I'll tell you anything. What did you want to know" she said not quite understanding what it was the hurting woman beside her was asking.

"You said warriors that sacrifice themselves for others go to Freya. That means you were there and you know what happened. I was told that he just wouldn't walk away from the bomb" Lauren stated hoping the valkyrie would hear the question behind it.

Thankfully, she did. "What they didn't see, because they were standing behind him, was the little boy and girl taking refuge in a shallow trench not 3 metres from the bomb. Daniel didn't even see them until it was about to go off. He knew it would kill them, so I watched, cloaked invisible to all but him if he had only looked to his side, as he made the choice to ignore the cries of the other soldier's to leave it and lay himself over the bomb, taking most of the blast into himself" Lauren burst into full tears at Tamsin's words but her eyes pleaded with her to continue "he saved their lives Lauren, and I know that they're both still alive today thanks to him... It was over quickly too, he didn't feel any pain as it happened so fast and he was so at peace with his decision that he died with complete serenity"

Lauren sniffed and smiled weakly at Tamsin's words "all this time I was so angry at him for not just letting it go. I thought he died because he didn't want to leave a puzzle unsolved. I thought he left me for something so stupid, but he didn't. He's a hero and nobody knew... Except for you, you were there..." The doctor looked at the ground while she spoke out her epiphany.

"The rest of the troupe was so afraid from the blast that they backed up and drove away. They never saw the lives he saved" Tamsin revealed to which Lauren shook her head sadly "there's something else..."

Lauren looked at Tamsin with a worried expression "just tell me. You've come this far, whatever it is, might as well get it out" she steeled herself for whatever was about to be revealed.

"We can speak to our charges before they pass they gates and they can speak to us. A lot of them take that time to deal with their death or beg to go back, some even ask us to deliver messages, which we can do, but it is often very hard to find the person they asked about, or in human's cases, it's hard to explain how we got the message without breaking the fae codes." Tamsin paused to see if Lauren had anything to say but found that the darker blonde was listening intently to every word that was coming out of her mouth, so she continued "all Daniel said to me was 'I wish I wasn't leaving her alone. She's amazing and she can do anything in this world that she sets her mind or her heart to. She will always be there, doing the right thing to the very end whether anyone notices or not. I wish she wasn't losing the one person who always saw her, I wish I knew she would be alright' Lauren he was so brave, and so caring even after the end for him... I, I thought maybe he was talking about a wife or a girlfriend or something, but he wasn't was he? It was you." Tamsin stated with finality and regret in her voice. She was wishing she had connected the dots sooner and delivered that message years ago when she first met Lauren.

Lauren chuckled with a guttural sadness before speaking through the tears that were flowing freely now "he always used to say 'I see you!' whenever he thought he had caught me. Like if I was working after hours or if I did his chores when he had forgotten so he wouldn't get in trouble with Mum and Dad. Or this one time I had been sneaking some of my rations to a child that would meet me at the edge of our base and would take the food back to share with his two younger sisters, technically it wasn't allowed, but I couldn't let them starve. He followed me one night and as I was walking back he stepped out and all he did was give me a hug and said 'I see you'. It was better than any pat on the back, medal or award when my big brother would smile and tell me that he saw me, that he was proud of me... Gods I miss him, he really was the only one who could actually see me. I've spent almost 10 years basically invisible most of the time. It was like that in the Congo and then with the Fae. I'm only seen when I'm useful to whatever end is in sight. He was the last person who just saw... Me."

At this point Lauren lost all her resolve and started to sob into her hands not caring what her protector saw. The valkyrie could feel her own heart breaking at the pain she could see in her... Friend. Her own eyes began filling with tears and her throat was threatening sobs at all that had been revealed. Gently grasping Lauren's chin she lifted her face so that she could look into her, albeit puffy, eyes. "I'm so sorry that he's gone and that I didn't know to tell you this until now. But I want to say, and I know it doesn't make it better or take away the pain of losing him, but you're not invisible. I see you and you're just as amazing, if not more, as he said you were" in a bold move even for the valkyrie, the tall blonde shifted forward and collected Lauren into her arms encasing her in a tight hug.

Lauren was taken aback by the sudden gesture but found herself quickly allowing herself to be comforted by the embrace as both women sat sobbing into each others arms. Years of heartache lifted off Lauren's shoulder, as if carried away on Tamsin's own wings. They couldn't tell how long they sat there like that, but when they separated after all their tears were spent they gazed at each other with a mutual respect and understanding, giving each other peaceful smiles as they looked calmly into each other's eyes.

"Thank you." Was all Lauren said, squeezing Tamsin's knee before wiping her face and moving towards her locker to retrieve her change of clothes before she went to shower and get ready for the rest of the night the two of them had planned.

Tamsin remained seated trying to process everything that had just happened. She felt drained from all of the exercise followed by the emotional exertion, but mostly she just missed having Lauren in her arms. Shaking her head as she made her way to her own locker she muttered to herself "shit. Kenzi was right. I'm in trouble."

**There we have it! What did you think?**

**Also, for all you copdoc shippers out there, check out the sneak peek from the panel that the cast just did, Tamsin and Lauren ARE IN A ROOM TOGETHER. Oh my god guys, it's happening, they LOOKED at each other *heavy breathing*.**

**See you in the reviews and for the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 8: Coming Together

**Author's note:**

**Thanks again to all of you reading this and sharing it as well as all the follows and faves. I'm especially thankful to all of you leaving reviews, a HUGE thank you to those of you who are really assessing the story and leaving tips and details etc. it's nice to have people who have my back :-D**

**The story is getting a little more complicated to write, so I'll most likely only be updating once or maximum twice a week. Hope that works for everyone.**

**Please keep reviewing, it really does help... And the usual obvious disclaimer, I don't own these characters or lost girl.**

**Chapter 8 - Coming Together**

A short while later Lauren and Tamsin were walking arm in arm into the Dal, although this time were not immediately met with a confrontational succubus/ex of... Theirs. Lauren was dressed in her usual attire of pressed jeans and a loose fitting blouse accompanied by her signature boots and jacket. Tamsin was looking every bit the protection detail with her white button down, tight black jeans and her over the shoulder gun holster visible under her tight fitting leather blazer.

Well, she would have looked like an intimidating body guard had she not tripped on her way past a tall table with multiple fae gathered around it. She also would have looked a little more deadly if she hadn't been caught completely flustered when the first person to help her up was a hydra that she had been familiar with in her last lifecycle. Dyson had arrived in time to to quip something along the lines of 'booty call, more like booty fall!' before Tamsin gave him her best 'shut the hell up' look while motioning with her widened eyes towards Lauren.

It was too late though, Lauren had already connected the dots, or some of them... She couldn't for the life of her understand how that dynamic would work and furthermore how Tamsin was happy to be intimate with the 'nine headed' man when mention of his unique situation to Bo was all it took for an encounter with him to be off the table.

The doctor still remembered the conversation well. Years earlier it had been another exercise in Lauren taking a guest role in her own life as she helped her girlfriend find a different lover for the night, highlighting and capitalising on Lauren's inability to fully sustain the succubus with her human chi levels and failing serums. The hydra had caught Bo's eye from the get go as he noticeably had an extremely fit male physique. Lauren then casually mentioned he had nine heads to which Bo had pointed out that she only saw one. 'Not those kind of heads' was all it took to dissuade the succubus, a fae powered and propelled by all things sex, to bow out. Bo ended up taking a blonde woman home while Lauren listened to them from downstairs. How could she have had such low self-esteem to accept that? Well, she knew the answer to that. She had spent 5 years being shown how worthless she was in a world of beings who saw her as nothing more than an intelligent pet.

By the time Lauren was done with her stroll down memory dead end, both Tamsin and Dyson were trying to get her attention.

"Yo, Doc? Are you really passing up drinks on Dyson's dime?" Tamsin asked waving her hand in front of Lauren's face causing her to snap out of her depressing internal dialogue, thankful for the interruption from where those thoughts could be leading.

"Well, I guess my money is no good here..." Dyson began teasing before Lauren piped up.

"Whoa, whoa, I'm here and yes, Dyson, you can buy our drinks tonight!" She said pushing him and leading Tamsin towards the bar "anything but buckthorne, wouldn't want Captain Trips-a-lot over here to have any MORE trouble walking!" She said with a sly wink before she strutted away towards a table where Bo, Hale and Kenzi were sitting laughing at some story Kenzi was giving a dramatic telling of.

"Mind if we join you?" Lauren asked politely looking directly at Bo.

The smile that overtook Bo's face could have lit up the room. She stumbled nervously over her words to reply "Of course, please! Um, have a seat, I'd... I mean, WE would love you... to join us that is. Ahem, we would love you to join us, please" she managed to stutter out a little too enthusiastically as she slid over to the very end of the booth making space for Lauren to sit right next her. Kenzi kicked Bo under the table which didn't go unnoticed by anyone making the whole exchange more awkward by the second.

Tamsin had followed behind Lauren and made it to the table just as Bo was making space. She wasn't positive why, but the thought of Lauren even sitting next to Bo, shoulder to shoulder rubbed her the wrong way causing her to chime in "don't mind if I do, thanks Bo-bo!" before pushing past Lauren and sliding her way into the booth "c'mon Doc, you gonna stand there forever?" Tamsin asked boisterously indicating to the seat that was now left vacant beside her instead of Bo. She beamed with her best shit eating grin while Bo scowled at the crotch-block that had just occurred, absolutely sure that it was less than innocent on the valkyrie's part.

Kenzi snickered and whispered into Hale's ear "point one goes to the bodyguard, that's nil for the jealous ex if you're keeping score!" Hale snickered but his face fell in a moment as both he and his fiance realised that Bo and Tamsin heard her. She received another scowl from Bo and a raised brow from Tamsin. Thankfully, Lauren didn't have the benefit of fae hearing and was too busy excitedly watching Dyson arrive with a large tray brimming full of their drinks and snacks to notice that all this drama surrounded her. All she wanted was the pork crackle, beer and peanuts to hurry up and get into her belly. She in fact muttered as much which went ignored in favour of the battle for her that was brewing in stares and posture between the two women sat beside her.

Kenzi sat bolt upright while her eyes darted between the two fae women obviously vying for the attention of the oblivious blonde while Hale merely shook his head. Dyson was still doing well in ignoring his mate bond, but it took effort and concentration at times like this where he had to ignore the blatantly obvious.

...

The rest of the night went basically the same way. Bo and Tamsin fighting for imaginary points in a conquest for Lauren, Hale and Kenzi making badly disguised jokes at their expense and Lauren and Dyson mostly oblivious to the whole thing while they made up more and more ridiculous ways to compete with each other in their self named 'brains vs brawn' saga. After many drinks and a few hours the competition had culminated into a blindfolded darts competition with made up rules. Lauren and Dyson were to be team captains and would be responsible for directing their players on how to throw their darts while blindfolded. Naturally Dyson had chosen Hale as his first team mate, welcoming him with their signature arm bump. Lauren didn't get a chance to make her pick before Tamsin jumped in.

"I'm with the Doc! I go where she goes, remember?" She stated loudly with a smirk in Bo's direction.

Kenzi was going to try to get onto the ladies team before Bo pushed her roughly into Hale's arms "Can't split up the happy couple!" She smirked back at Tamsin "Oh! That just leaves me to go on... Lauren's team... Darn!" She faked disappointment with her own smart ass grin plastered all over her face.

"Well, looks like we've go our teams, Hale, hand over your tie!" Lauren demanded holding her hand out towards the siren. She also snuck a sideways glance at her two team mates who were locked in a heated stare off. She couldn't for the life of her decipher their strange behaviour. Then again, in matters of emotion against logic, the doctor rarely could make the dots connect.

"Aw, C'mon Doc! This is silk, I don't want everyones eye juice all over it" Hale whined causing Kenzi to fake vomit at the mention of eye juice.

"If anyone had leaking eye juice, I would have them in my lab, not on my team ready to kick your whinging ass!" Lauren quipped back while Hale complied and took his tie off.

"Oh, it's on! I'm going first and you're going down Lewis!" Hale shot back tying the tie over his own eyes. "D-man, do your thing."

Dyson grinned "as you wish." Smirking at the women on the other team Dyson handed Hale a dart. "Did you want a bullseye my man?" He husked with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"You know the drill, three taps then move!" Hale instructed causing the rest of the group to look on confused.

Dyson walked up to the board and tapped three times right on the bullseye at which Hale cocked his head to listen intently. To everyone's surprise, instead of throwing the dart, Hale began to whistle softly causing a visible sound stream to form from his lips right to the bullseye. Very gently he placed his dart into the stream and the rest of the group watched on in awe as the dart gently glided along the sound tunnel and right into the bullseye spot onto the board before have ceased his whistle pulling the tie off from over his eyes. Seeing that the dart had hit the target perfectly, he and Dyson chest bumped and cheered while Kenzi did a dance taunting the other team.

"Oh yeah! Uh-huh! Who's got the magic, we've got the magic, you don't got the magic!" The small goth taunted the other team with both Hale and Dyson joining in for the last part of dance as if the three of them had been practicing in private. Wait, had they? It would make sense after the Tango incident a while back. Boy was this a strange group of people.

"That's so not fair! We didn't say powers were allowed!" Lauren complained before Tamsin placed a hand on her shoulder and stepped forward.

"Don't worry Lew, I got to school these fools. Hand over the blindfold choir boy!" The valkyrie puffed out her chest and walked towards the aiming line while Bo rolled her eyes exaggeratedly. Once she was blindfolded facing the board she spoke out again "hand me three darts, we're going for a triple bullseye on this on!" She held out her hand into which Lauren placed the colourful projectiles.

"Hey! One shot per go! None of this three tries!" Dyson interjected to which Tamsin smirked in response.

"This is for one shot, watch and learn dog-breath!" Tamsin shot back. "Give me a fair bit of room, wouldn't want anyone to lose an eye" she instructed at which the confused group took steps backwards not wanting to ignore a warning like that.

It was time for everyone to stand shocked again as Tamsin first shook her back out and then revealed her expansive wings to the group. Lauren stood mouth agape in awe of what she was seeing. She had never been privileged to see the wings of a valkyrie before, mostly because valkyrie's usually don't show them as a matter of deep pride. It went to show just how free Tamsin had become. Lauren couldn't help but stare and take in every detail of the beautiful white feathered wings with black tips that seemed to invisibly attach to her new friend without damaging any of her clothing. She found herself wondering what it would be like to touch them, or to be lifted in Tamsin's strong arms and carried away to a faraway cloud. She cleared her throat to dissipate the image which she found surprisingly arousing.

"Oh come on! Show off! Besides, you can't fly to the damn target, what good are they going to be?!" Dyson taunted to which Tamsin gave him a one finger salute before returning her concentration. They all watched in silence as Tamsin brought the end of her huge wings around herself and made them grip the three darts into the them. The next second, Tamsin was extending both of her wings holding the darts out in front of her all the way to the board. She tilted her head in concentration and the ends of her wings felt out the board and identified the centre before pushing the darts right into the red spot.

"Hot damn" was all Lauren could husk out which was followed by whoops and hollers from all round as Tamsin made her wings disappear again before whipping off her blindfold and shimmying back to her team.

"Maybe I should side with Hotpants on the whole superpower deal! Team human should get extra points for not having to cheat!" Kenzi quipped loudly which was only met by snickers from the Fae and enthusiastic agreement from Lauren despite them being on opposing teams.

From this point the game was truly on. They each took turns with their methods of winning growing crazier by the second. Lauren used her brilliant mind to calculate her throws before taking her own turn, actually impressing the group most by her ability to do it without any special powers.

Dyson used force and luck to throw massive handfuls of darts at once and Kenzi not only threw hers blindfolded but she also did it while facing away from the board, apparently a trick she learned when she used to con chumps back in the day.

Bo's turn was probably the most hilariously creative as the made up rules stated that she had to stay a certain distance from the board at the shot line. They didn't say she couldn't grab the arm of a passing bar patron and use her pulse thrall to order him to deposit her handful of darts at the highest point scoring spaces on the board. It did backfire on her slightly as the poor guy stuck to her like a lost puppy for another hour before it wore off him and we went back to his extremely perturbed date for the evening.

By closing time in the early hours of the morning, only the group and Trick were left with the six competitors trying to convince the Blood King on the merits of their performance and why he should crown either one the winner. He began to see what Evony had meant about the group once the bar had died down and he had time to spend with them, or at least, time to spend watching them. He agreed that she really should put Vex in the mix shortly to see whether this was really a group that could save the world.

"I am the Ash of the Light, I am hounded day and night to make judgements, can't a man simply polish his glasses in peace?!" Trick shot at the group after half an hour of being mediator to drunken debate on the merits of each team.

"C'mon! You wouldn't rule against your own blood would you?!" Bo retorted to which Dyson chimed in.

"I have been by your side for centuries, I believe that earns me a vote" he claimed in a gravely serious voice that cracked into a giggle towards the end.

"I will disown the both of you if you don't turn around right now and help me stack the chairs" he shot back, although the threat couldn't be taken too seriously as it was accompanied by a kind hearted chuckle.

The group moaned at their misfortune of being the last ones left as well as friends of the owner making it a request they couldn't refuse. It didn't stop them from being as loud and obnoxious as possible while they clumsily went about helping Trick with the pack up for the night.

Once all was tidy, mostly, Trick called them all back to the bar top where he had 7 shots of fae knows what lined up.

"I would like to propose a toast. It's not often that we are not in the fight of our lives, and you never know when that will change" Trick's statement was met with confused glances all around before he pressed on holding up his shot to which the rest followed suit "to friends that are the family that we choose and to family that are our chosen ones." His eye gleamed towards Bo who smiled kindly in return "to bonds formed in battle and strengthened in peace and to the light of love in a darkened world. Cheers!"

"Cheers" and "here, here!" was heard all round. The looks between Kenzi and Hale were expected at the mention of love. However, the longing gazes of both Bo and Tamsin towards Lauren didn't go unnoticed by anyone but her and was of particular interest to Trick. Dyson and Lauren had given each other respectful nods across from each other which also pleased Trick to see such a fruitful friendship formed from a place of such competition and animosity.

He was beginning to be as sure as The Morrigan was of this group and decided to seek counsel sooner rather than later. Only something stirring in the fates could cause such unlikely and strong bonds to be formed and to become so significant in such a short amount of time. He looked to Lauren sympathetically while she stood laughing and joking with no awareness of what was coming and what could be her life ending role in it. He wondered if the group would survive losing her or if this familial bond was doomed from well before the beginning.

...

Kenzi and Hale were the first to part with goodnights all around followed by Bo who wanted to leave the night on a high note, making sure to leave unmentioned that she needed to take care of her feeding. Dyson was glad to be left with Tamsin, Trick and Lauren and he took the opportunity to let them know that he was also going to be providing some extra protection to Lauren.

"Before you ladies leave, might I have a word?" Dyson asked respectfully causing both of the blondes to stiffen as they understood from his tone that this may be a more serious conversation. They moved closer to the tall shifter and the smaller blood king to form a tight circle appropriate for an important discussion.

"What is it Dyson? Have you found something out about the attack?" Tamsin asked in a clipped and professional tone. At this Lauren stiffened even further at the fresh memory and began to concentrate a little harder through her slight alcohol induced haze.

"We're still working on that. We followed the lead that Ed had but the place was deserted. We did find a few burner phones and papers pretty common for places like it though, so our techs are working on that. But that's not what I needed to tell you" he stated looking at Trick for encouragement.

Trick took the given opportunity to step in. "Lauren. While you are no longer a ward of the Light, you must know that you are very valuable to the fae as a whole" Lauren visibly bristled minutely at the mention of her enslavement with the Light, more out of habit than anger. Trick noticed this reception and pushed on to clarify "what I mean to say is that the work you do is important to all of fae kind and you're the best at it. Furthermore, I consider you as a friend, one that I have come to love like my own over the years"

Lauren smiled kindly as well as modestly at the loving words from one of the oldest fae she knew. "That's very kind Trick, you mean a lot to me as well... I'm still not understanding what is happening here though"

"Well my dear, even though you are not technically under the Light's protection, I have requested for Dyson to provide you with some extra security when he is able, I hope this is alright with the both of you" Trick said looking between both Lauren and Tamsin.

The valkyrie who had been silent up until this point spoke up "hold on, I am perfectly capable of protecting Lauren. I will lay down my life if I have to!" She declared bravely causing Lauren to look on in shock at the high value Tamsin had assigned to her in one sentence.

"Tamsin, I would not want you... or anyone" she slipped in quickly "to make such a sacrifice for me, ever" Lauren scolded gently placing her hand on Tamsin's hand before releasing it quickly when she felt some kind of electricity pass between them. Or maybe it was fire. Lauren wasn't sure, she just knew she felt... Something... At the contact.

"Your loyalty and talent are not in question Tamsin. I would be a fool to question your power. I simply want to ease the weight of the responsibility as well as the difficulty of the task" Trick stepped in diffusing the situation well.

"Trick thought that since we're already friends and spend enough time together as is, I was a good choice. Don't worry, I won't be moving in like this vagabond" the shifter playfully joked towards Tamsin who responded with a sarcastic grimace "Think you can manage seeing my face a bit more?" Dyson joked, albeit quietly and with averted eyes.

Lauren smiled in good nature at her friend "of course not, but if you start shedding on my furniture, you're out on your ass!" she joked back with a little more fervor behind her words.

"Okay, that's all fair enough. But I have to ask, do you think there are going to be more attempts on Lauren's life?" Tamsin ever the mind for battle spoke up directing the blatantly obvious question right at Trick.

Trick shuffled uncomfortably, wondering how much to reveal before deciding on a tactic "well, it stands to reason that if the attack before was made by hired soldiers, whomever hired them would still want to eliminate their target and may continue to send attackers after you, Lauren, until they are either successful or they are caught."

Silence engulfed the four standing as they took in the gravity of the situation. Tamsin, noticing that Lauren had paled spoke up "well then it's a good thing she'll have Dyson and I there for her. Not to mention she can take care of herself pretty well" the valkyrie encouraged, bumping the doctor slightly with her shoulder as a friendly gesture to try and break her out of her daze "no one is going to hurt her on our watch, isn't that right, flea-butt?"

Dyson grinned at Tamsin's attempt to lighten the situation "absolutely right. She has the greatest protectors on the planet!" He puffed out his chest and pounded it once with his fist. "Whelp! With that out of the way, may I walk you lovely ladies home?"

The trio said goodbye to Trick and took their leave with Dyson making plans to spend some of the weekend with the two women and even occasionally relieving Tamsin of her post. While Tamsin appreciated the offer, she didn't reveal that there had yet to be a moment when she wanted to be away from the doctor so far, and didn't see one coming in the future.

Trick watched them leaving with a heavy heart and a lot to consider.

As they exited the Dal the atmosphere around them seemed to lighten slightly as though they left the burden of their conversation behind the lark oak door. Soon enough they were back to their jokes as they walked closer and closer to Lauren's loft, although it might more accurately be described as a hub now that so many people were in and out of it all of the time. She wondered when she would start to long for her own space back, but looking between her two walking companions, and remembering how at ease and comfortable she was starting to feel around Tamsin, she began to think that this was a welcomed change to her admittedly lonely existence over the last few years.

Dyson had noticed a strange odour in the air directly outside of the Dal that dissipated the further they walked making it easy for him to justify ignoring it, probably just some drunk passed out fae in the alley. Tamsin had also noticed that the air around them grew much colder just outside the door but didn't stop to consider it, as it warmed back to more normal temperatures the further they walked away from the pub. Even Lauren had felt something, almost like a cloud of sadness as soon as they left the Dal that lifted gradually the closer they got to home.

If the three of them had said out loud what they were each feeling, it would have equated to a very specific kind of underfae affecting them while he watched from the shadows. But, because of their lack of communication or willingness to complain about things that they felt were trivial, he managed to remain unnoticed while he assessed the three, cloaked in the darkness of the way-stations alley way.

...

The darkened warehouse on the outskirts of the city was a wise choice for this pre-dawn meeting. A large enough space to give warning to its inhabitants of any intruders, far enough that it would be free of prying eyes and yet had multiple routes of exit and arrival so the traffic towards the area wouldn't be noticed and an escape from capture could be easily made. It was made for far more numbers than would be present on this night, but any great location has a multitude of uses. Yes, it was this reason that the former head of security for the Light fae was the best at what she did. Fire may be her power, but war was her talent. Her talent that had been rarely used and totally unappreciated in her role with the Light. Her talent that a dark being stirring in the fates was silently encouraging in the deep recesses of her mind. She didn't even know why she had acquired such a sizable and versatile facility for such a small, should be one off meeting, but she was pleased with the location nonetheless. As was the unseen force compelling her towards these very moments like an unseen puppet master whose dolls couldn't identify their controller anymore than a worm understands its position in a garden.

Serena was learning to see the bright side of being stripped of her position and publicly shamed for failing to keep the human doctor safe. The new Ash really was a dick as far as she was concerned.

Now, she was free to work as she saw fit, and she saw fit to make the doctor pay for her many crimes and offenses that Serena believed she committed against the fae. Her and any of the shameful fae that dared align themselves with her. Even if that meant she had to bear the annoyance and shame of working not only with dark fae, but with humans and underfae alike. She was starting to regret those she had called to this meeting and considered calling the whole thing off, but it was too late. Not that it would have mattered, unbeknownst to her, she was merely a pawn to a much greater power exerting its influence over her.

"My dear Serena, how lovely to see you again. Love what you've done with the place!" The voice was grating on the fire fae but she made sure to curb her irritation before turning to greet her first arrival of the early morning.

"Why hello Kobe. I trust you found your way here alright?" While her dislike of this Bunyip ran deep, particularly for his habit of imprisoning fae for his profit, she made sure to at least give the false impression that she had respect for him. After all, he was the one that was going to provide their link to the disgruntled dark fae and all the resources and access it would provide.

Rubbing his hand across his bald head he replied "of course. Your directions were clear" the double meaning understood by Serena. He was not to share their connection with any other fae for the time being, or ever if possible. "When will the others arrive?"

"How sweet, I am missed" came a hissed reply from the other end of the building. Both of the fae turned their heads towards the noise to see a towering hooded figure gliding menacingly as it closed in on them. "If you are hurting allow me to assist" the figure offered as he removed his hood to reveal a thin and grey face with a leathered and worn texture.

Both fae backed away at the disturbing suggestion eliciting a chuckle from the pain eating demon. He allowed his fingers to elongate into long, dark tendrils and extended them towards the pair for a moment to emphasise his powers before retracting them and lowering his arms. "A joke amongst new friends, I assure you, I will not attempt to feed from any of our comrades... Until our goal is reached of course" his voice was deep and sounded as if he may have been a talking snake. For all the two fae knew, he could have been some sort of serpent descendant.

Before there was a chance for any more conversation a fearful gasp was heard from behind the pain-eater and the three present turned to face a well built human who was looking at the underfae with fear in his eyes and his mouth agape.

"Calm yourself human, while I could always snack on your fear, human frailty is not a great taste" the underfae said through almost psychotic laughter. He couldn't help but enjoy the distress the scientist before them was displaying.

"Do not fear Dr. Taft. You will not be harmed in this place, I gave you my oath on the phone and it will be kept" Serena spoke up in an effort to diffuse the situation. "Let us take a seat and then we can begin the formal introductions" the light fae motioned to a large square table with a comfortable office chair on each side.

With that, the planning of the end of the lives of Dr. Lauren Lewis and all of her allies began.

Kobe, the dark fae whose plans had been foiled one too many times with the help of the woman and her friends. The latest slight being that because of the doctor's work with the Dark, they were no longer allowed to kill humans for food or sport.

Amorikan the pain-eater who was sick of the doctor helping the succubus in defeating his kin at every turn, and even more put out by the notion of peace she kept trying to aid between fae and underfae. She disguised it by offering medical care but he knew her true nature, she was after the eradication of the underfae, he was almost sure of it.

Dr. Joshua Taft, the ousted human scientist who blames Lauren for the death of his brother and the loss of his life's work alongside him, holding a grudge like only man can.

Serena, the ex-employee of the Light thanks to the doctor, who had been witness to the dangerous science of the blonde's making and the concerning close relationship she held with many powerful fae. The fire fae was the one who had brought them all together understanding that with their combination of contacts and alliances there was nowhere off limits and no resource left unavailable.

They had discussed at length how difficult to eliminate Dr. Lewis had shown herself to be, laying out their attempts so far that had spanned over the years of her enslavement and allegiance with the fae. It turns out that Lauren has been a target since she was recruited in the Congo, however Dr. Joshua Taft was the first to make an honest attempt on her life, the others had just tried to have her removed from the fae. To their unending frustration she had somehow managed to always be a step ahead and always have a back up plan or a rescuer waiting. The argued strategy, resource and even vague knowledge of prophecy pertaining to the human healer.

It was a long meeting of four beings all serving their own agenda towards their own goals, most of them keeping something from the others, whether it was a deeper knowledge of the prophesies suggesting Lauren was more to the world than she seemed, or what they hoped to gain should they be successful.

Serena surely wasn't going to mention she was going to use this as a bid to oust the current Ash and possibly make a bid for the seat herself, or at least for someone of her bloodline. Dr. Taft would not reveal that he planned to use Lauren's stolen research once she died to continue his brothers work, and possibly weasel his way into the good graces of the fae. Amorikan was absolutely not going to make known what all of his underfae comrades with the gift of foresight had seen about the doctor. Unsurprisingly, Kobe was the only one brutally honest about his involvement, the Dark may be, well, dark, but they don't dance around it. He was out for blood and hers would do if it meant more was to come. This alliance was built on an uneasy trust that was more forced than earned.

Finally, they came to the point where it was made known that Dr. Taft still had spies keeping tabs on Lauren despite it becoming more difficult to do lately, and that Amorikan had been watching the group when safe to do so without too much risk of blowing his cover. The group now knew that their target was protected 24/7 by the valkyrie and that the wolf was also bound to protect her as of only a few hours ago.

After hours of back and forth they had the beginning of a strategy that Serena laid out to bring the meeting to a close "We will send a group with the best hired killers we can each find and ensure they are untraceable to us. They will be responsible for eliminating Dr. Lewis and her protectors with her. Whatever you think will kill them, send two. I will coordinate the attack time and date where she will be dealt with via the burn phones I have provided to you all. This will finally put an end to her meddling in our world and mark the end of our allegiance with her blood." Unbeknownst to her those words marked a blood oath joining them supernaturally together with a bond unbreakable until their task was complete. Any other time, these words would have been absolutely benign, but when the meeting is joined by an ancient and unseen evil force, they became binding oaths felt deep in the blood of each present, yet left completely unaddressed. "In the unlikely event of our failure, we will reconvene here. Are we in agreement?"

"Yes." Came the reply from the other three.

...

**There you have it folks - let me know your thoughts :-)**

**There are a lot of places this could go from here, so I'm going to try and make sure I do the story justice, wish me luck with my muse...**


	10. Chapter 9: Stirring

**Author's notes:**

**Hi everyone... I know, I'm the worst. I'm so sorry for how long this took - I know I'm a huge, sucky disappointment, I hope you can forgive me! All I can say is that life got pretty hard which took me away from writing for a bit. Updates may be a little slower while I deal, but I promise I won't abandon this story.**

**Thanks so much to those of you who leave reviews, follow and favourite this little work of mine, I am blown away by your generousity in reading this and giving feedback.**

**A quick shoutout to spyklv - thanks for your detailed reviews and your lovely message of encouragement! **

**Also GvMeOneResn, Y, wasp16, nerdrific79, Doccudreamer and lots of guests - thank you so much for leaving such detailed reviews, I read and absorb them all and use them to better the story. Your words really do give this story life.**

**To everyone else leaving short and sweet reviews - THANK YOU too! Your encouragement is really lovely and kind and I so appreciate you taking the time to give me a virtual thumbs up.**

**So keep 'em coming! Love you all. If you want to connect with me, my tumblr url is Under-These-Stars.**

**Chapter 9 - Stirring**

"It's time" Tamsin husked in the darkness of the doctor's bedroom when she knew Lauren had stirred from her entrance through the creaking door.

"It's time?" Lauren replied timidly, sending the question to where the valkryie stood bathed in moonlight.

"Us." Tamsin breathed out as she crawled seductively onto the darker blondes bed, making her way up so her body was flush with the toned form beneath her.

"Really?" The doctor gulped with tears beginning to sting her eyes.

"I wanna give this a real shot, be together... Life is too short" Tamsin responded gently moving closer and closer towards capturing the doctor's lips with her own.

Lauren inhaled deeply in anticipation, basking in the feeling of Tamsin's body pressed upon her. Her body covered in goosebumps causing her breathing to become heavier and heavier as the distance between them closed, the doctor could smell Tamsin's fruity shampoo mixed with a light scent of jasmine perfume making her want to inhale all of the air surrounding them. Lauren parted her mouth ready to receive the anticipated kiss when Dyson burst loudly through the door wearing a yellow Star Trek engineer costume screaming about an impending attack. Lauren could hear the explosions sounding at regular intervals... Except now the explosions were starting to sound more like incessant beeps.

Lauren shot up in bed and allowed her eyes to adjust to the light of the rising sun seeping into her room. Reaching quickly to shut off her alarm she rubbed her eyes and rapidly shook her head to rid herself of the strange dream she was having.

Why had her subconscious replaced Bo with Tamsin? Lauren remembered the conversation she had dreamed about very well. Except it had happened in a prison instead of her bed and it was definitely Bo and not Tamsin that she had shared that intimate moment with. The genius doctor spent more minutes than she'd care to admit trying to justify the reasoning behind her dreamworlds journey, giving excuses ranging anywhere from the emotional week she'd had to how long it had been since she had shared a bed with anyone. It took concerted effort to force her mind to other matters, fully knowing that without suitable distraction it would quickly return to it's looping replay of her night imaginations.

Lauren knew she still had two days away from her Lab, but she decided she wasn't going to let that stop her from getting some work done. Besides, throwing herself into science would definitely help suppress all the rising confusion and feelings leftover from her full sensory dream.

Reaching her hands skyward, the doctor stretched out her waking muscles making sure to wriggle her toes and contort her face into a big yawn. Rubbing her eyes and cracking her neck she took a few moments to relish her morning routine as the sun began to warm her skin deliciously. The warmth made her consider laying back down and taking advantage of a sleep in, but the chance that her subconscious might return her to the mind twisting dreams of Tamsin was enough to have the dark blonde up and moving towards the shower in an instant. A cold shower was just what the doctor ordered to clear her own clouded mind.

...

When Tamsin had awoken at 8, Lauren had already locked herself into her home lab even placing a homemade 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the doorknob forcing Tamsin to suppress a giggle at the thought of the blonde scientist hunched over a craft table to create such a sign. Taking the obvious hint left for her and trying not to be offended at the idea, the valkyrie had busied herself with multitasking by watching more Star Trek and reading through her favourite gossip magazines, wondering if she would get a chance to glimpse the woman that was quickly filling up all of her thoughts and even some of her dreams. Distraction was the name of the game, and Lauren's hiding away might just help her fill up her mind with plenty else to think about. Or it might cause her to spend every second making outrageous thought links back to the reclusive scientist. Damn.

Tamsin ran up the stairs towards the sound of glass smashing and table legs scratching across the floor above the kitchen where she had been making her second cup of coffee of the day. Bursting through the door with adrenaline pumping through her veins steeling the valkyrie for battle, this time ignoring the request for privacy dangling from the handle. It took her eyes a fraction of a second to adjust to the bright florescent lighting before scanning the space for the cause of the commotion that brought her to the room. Her heart raced as she tried to focus and identify the present danger until she was pulled from the ordered panic overtaking her when her eyes settled upon the form of her doctor... No. THE doctor, not 'hers', sat with her knees pulled to herself and her back against the large shifted bench leg staring at a shattered beaker and mystery substance slowly seeping its way to a larger puddle.

"Lauren? Everything okay in here?" Tamsin tried to sound nonchalant but her racing heart and slight tremour in her voice gave away her concern. If Lauren noticed her entrance she didn't give any sign. The warrior fae slowly moved around the bench, taking care not step on any of the shattered glass until she was able to crouch down and bring herself face to face with the scientist who was looking dazed and slightly confused. "Hey Doc, what's happening here? Do I need to call someone? Hello?" Tamsin snapped her fingers in front of Lauren's face which finally elicited a response, or more or a jump before brown eyes focussed on green.

"I... I uh... I saw... No, heard something." Lauren spoke in dreamy voice before snapping herself back to reality and shaking her head to clear the fog "shit! I'd better clean this up!" The doctor went to move but was held in place by strong hands on her upper arms.

"Woah woah woah! Not so fast Doc. That can wait - I lost you there for a minute, how about you tell me what happened? You said you heard something, what did you hear?" Tamsin pushed down the desire to pull the doctor to herself and instead settled with sitting herself down in front of the stricken woman. While she was getting comfortable she cast out with her mind to check for any danger and was thankful that her valkyrie could sense none present. That was enough to set her mind at ease and allow her to fully concentrate on the woman in front of her whom she noticed still hadn't made a move to reply and was instead shaking her head and grimacing as though trying to make sense of something. "C'mon Lauren, I kind of need to know these things, so spill."

Lauren took a deep breath before deciding to just leap into the explanation "I've gone nuts. I turned around and I thought I saw Daniel standing there but I blinked and he was gone. Then I heard him speak... I... I've lost my mind. You should call Evony and have her lock me up." She stated matter-of-factly as if it was the most obvious choice.

"Uh, well... Let's just take a moment before we fit the straightjacket." Tamsin would normally have laughed at behaviour like this but there was that strange something again making her compassionate instead of sarcastic. "How about you let me decide if that call needs to be made. Can you tell me what he said?"

At this Lauren's eyes widened but at an encouraging nod from the valkyrie that for some reason made her relax she decided to just put it out there "well... He uh, he said 'hey Zorro, I see you...' And... Umm, that 'dreams do come true'" The doctor blushed at the second statement before realising that Tamsin would have no idea what dream she was thinking of anyway. That knowledge however, didn't do anything to stop the intimate images from entering her mind again and making her unable to hold eye contact with the valkyrie. She continued to wrack her brain for what other dreams she might be holding onto that could explain the statement but was coming up empty, unless her household appliances were going to start singing to her, there weren't any other memorable dreams to assign it to. Pressing on, or more like trying to move on she huffed "why would I hallucinate that?"

Tamsin considered what she had heard and took a deep breath before responding with a gentle voice "why do you think it's a hallucination?" Lauren scoffed at the question before noticing the genuine quizzical look across Tamsin's face.

"Are you serious? Seeing and hearing my dead brother? What else could it be?!" The doctor was walking the line between being insulted that her diagnosis was being challenged and hoping that maybe Tamsin was right and she wasn't out of her mind.

"Well Doc, I dunno. Maybe it was him or someone else sending a message, or maybe it was just your mind processing all that we uh... Talked about, but seeing you manage just fine in believing in unicorns, werewolves and vampires, I would think you might be able to to see outside the square on this one. I know crazy, and you're not it." Tamsin was almost scolding the doctor and it seemed to be working as the dark blonde was starting to grin slightly and nod as she listened "a lot of weird shit happens in the world of the fae, getting a message from the afterlife wouldn't even come close to being the craziest, so stop panicking."

Lauren bit her lip while she considered what the woman in front of her had said before she raised her head and allowed her eyes to meet with the valkyrie's again. "You really think it could have been him?"

Tamsin could almost feel her heart breaking at the sadness in the doctor's voice and before she knew what she was doing she interlaced one of her hands into Lauren's as she shuffled around to sit beside the doctor. She was surprised when the shorter blonde didn't pull away and instead leaned her head onto the valkyrie's shoulder letting out a sigh.

Speaking softly into golden hair the valkyrie replied "I dunno. Maybe. I mean, it's not really common for the fallen to be able to speak from the great halls, but someone up there might think you needed it" relishing the feeling of the doctor pressed into her side the valkyrie rested her head on top of Lauren's while they sat. "If you're that worried about it, maybe talk to Trick about it or something..."

Calmed by the valkyrie's words and feeling comforted by her touch, even if she wouldn't admit it to herself, Lauren began to agree with the valkyrie. "I guess. Maybe it was nothing, if it happens again I just might talk to Trick about it. Thanks Tamsin"

Tamsin chuckled kindly "anytime Doc." The two of them sat in silence simply enjoying the closeness before Tamsin spoke up again "Hey Lauren, can I ask you something?"

Brought out of the reverie by the question Lauren raised her head and looked at Tamsin before nodding slowly and apprehensively.

"Why would your brother call you Zorro?" She asked as a huge grin crossed her face and she chuckled as Lauren huffed and rolled her eyes. "C'mon, I bet there's a good story there, tell me!" Tamsin pleaded trying to break down the doctor's defenses and using a prodding finger to the ribs to do so.

"Ugh. Fine, but you have to promise not to tell anyone else. Ever. Are we clear?" Lauren ordered using her free hand to point directly at Tamsin's nose, both of the women conveniently ignoring their interlaced fingers that they were both enjoying far more than either would admit. Friends hold hands.

"Promise. Now spill."

Lauren narrowed her eyes in mistrust and pursed her lips before deciding she was satisfied that the valkyrie could be trusted with this information "I've never told anyone this, so I'll know if you tell!" She warned first "When I was seventeen my brother and I watched The Mask of Zorro and I kind of had a big crush..."

"On Antonio Banderas? Really doc? Didn't think he was your type..." Tamsin teased.

"No! I didn't have a crush on HIM, I wanted to BE him, if he was a woman at least... So that I could marry Catherine Zeta-Jones" Lauren blushed at her childish admission "it was when I was just coming to terms with who I am, so I guess to support me he told me that I could be whoever I wanted to be and started calling me Zorro - it was our secret way for him to acknowledge what was going on with me... Plus, he always said I was his little hero" Lauren shrugged and looked away.

"Wow, that's actually kind of sweet. Zorro... I like it" Tamsin smiled and turned towards the doctor finding her heart swelling at the thought of the doctor knowing at least some kindness and unconditional love in her life.

Lauren smiled back and couldn't stop her eyes from staring at the valkyrie's pink lips causing her to slightly bite her own bottom lip. Tamsin noticed all of the cues, her smile falling to allow her to lick her lips in what could only be described as lustfully. Lauren gulped hard as the two women began to lean into each other until their breaths mixed together in the small space between them.

Both women locked eyes in anticipation and acknowledgement of what was about to come before they were yanked from their moment by a loud banging on the door downstairs. It took a moment before either of them reacted, but once they did, both of them leapt up and apart from each other awkwardly clearing their throats and looking anywhere but at each other.

Lauren ran her hand through her hair and turned away "Uh, that's probably Dyson. Why don't you get the door and I'll clean up here and see you down there"

Without a word Tamsin nodded and rushed out of the room and down the stairs. Looking through the peephole Lauren's guess was confirmed when the tall valkyrie saw Dyson making funny faces into spyglass on the other side.

"I can smell you in there Tammers! Open up!" Dyson yelled through the door before Tamsin yanked it open.

"Dyson. Fantastic timing. Come on in." The valkyrie welcomed with barely veiled sarcasm and irritation.

"Don't mind if I do, partner!" Dyson strode into the loft and placed the case of beer he had been carrying down on the counter "where's Lauren?" He asked looking around to try and spot her.

"She's uh, upstairs in her lab, she'll be down in a sec" the valkyrie couldn't help the blush rising as she spoke of the doctor.

"Good. Then maybe we have a second for you to tell me why you're sleeping with her?" Dyson asked pointedly with narrowed eyes and whispered tones as he rounded on the blonde.

Tamsin spluttered at the blunt question before acting offended "what?! I am not! Fuck off Dyson."

"Oh please! I can smell her all over you and you act like a teenage boy in love with the teacher whenever Miss Lewis is around. Not to mention you turned red when I just said her name. Something's going on and as much as I love ya, I will not let you hurt her or take advantage" Dyson retorted still whispering as well as keeping an eye out for the doctor to come down the stairs.

"Dyson, it's not like that. I swear, nothing has happened. Okay? Besides, I would never hurt her" Tamsin looked at her feet wondering where her bravado had gone "she's... She's different and special and good and beauti... Nevermind. I just, it's my job to protect her and I take that seriously. I swear Dys, I haven't taken advantage of her, I wouldn't do that"

Dyson regarded the valkyrie in front of him "shit Tamsin - are you... Are you in love with the doc?!" It came across as more of an accusation than a question which Dyson caught and corrected "sorry, I mean. Listen, sorry I assumed you were doing your usual umm... Sex-fiend thing. If you are serious about her, and if she was to feel the same way, then go for it. But, hear me on this, I will shred you and eat you if you ever hurt her. She's been through enough, and too much of it has been at my hands so I am sworn to protect her from now on, heart included. We clear?!"

"Sex-fiend?! Are you serious right now?! And it's only been like a week, I can't be in love with her!" The denial didn't even sound convincing, the valkyrie who still decided to continue "and eat me? Flea-bag I would drop you into the abyss before you even got your claws out. But I get it. Nothing has happened and I doubt anything will, she doesn't see me like that. Either way, what I said stands, I won't ever hurt her. We cool?" The valkyrie asked as her mind was working hard to tell her heart that the 'almost-kiss' was all in her head and Lauren had not been going that way at all.

"Fine Tam-tam. We're cool. And I wouldn't be so sure she's not into you... I see things." Dyson encouraged.

"What things do you see?" Lauren had just come down the stairs unnoticed by either of fae causing them to jump apart and splutter at which the doctor raised her eyebrow and looked between them.

"Oh! Uh... Dyson was saying that my hair looks shinier. New shampoo" Tamsin covered lamely flicking a lock of hair into the air to emphasise her story.

"Yeah, it's uh, blond-ee-er and um brighter?" Dyson backed up, badly.

"Riiiight. You guys are terrible liars." The doctor accused the squirming fae before shrugging "whatever. I'm feeling cooped up in here so you two are helping me pack a picnic and we're going to the park for the afternoon. Any complaints?" Lauren knew that because she had caught them out that they would go along with anything to avoid her prying, and it worked as they both agreed enthusiastically and quickly made their way to the kitchen and away from her stare.

...

"This is weird... Aren't picnics for families or lame-ass dates?" Tamsin whined as she stretched out on the checkered blanket that they had placed under a large tree with an expansive trunk, her objections obviously not strong enough to stop her from digging into the large spread of food laid out between the three of them with Dyson lying parallel to the valkyrie and Lauren lying on her side in front of the tree holding her head up with one arm. While Tamsin may have been criticising the picnic concept, she certainly wasn't going to say a word about the proximity of the doctor's head and body to hers, she was extremely thankful to have won the prized position leaving Dyson at Lauren's feet.

"Yeah doc, what is it with you humans and your love of picnics? Why clear all this perfect hunting ground for playgrounds, lakes and grass?" Dyson gruffed in between bites of his over-filled sandwich.

Lauren rolled her eyes at the both of them before donning her best educator's voice "I'll have you know that spending time in the outdoors has many recorded health benefits for both fae and human alike, which you would both know if you spent time anywhere other than The Dal. And Dyson, as a shifter, I would have thought you would have greater appreciation for the outdoors!"

"She's got you there flea-face..." Tamsin interjected to which Dyson grinned.

"Like I said, my wolf and I love the outdoors... Filled with plenty of rare meat to hunt down!" The shifter bared his teeth to prove his point and assert his dominance as the Alpha. Something that his wolf couldn't help but do, especially when surrounded by women in the outdoors.

"Oh please Dys. Put 'em away or the next time you shift I'll put you on a leash and drag you back here and let the kids play frisbee with you!" Tamsin scolded, albeit with a laugh bubbling up from within her.

"Oh yeah? Not if I put you in a PARROT enclosure first!" Dyson retorted, sitting up flapping his hands to his side to add to the insult.

"Both of you, quit it. It's like coming out with two children, I swear!" Lauren grumbled before the other two laughed at her.

"To be fair, Doc, technically this body is just under 3 years old, so I'm actually quite mature for my age!" Tamsin replied before sticking out her tongue at Dyson in a show of her maturity. Dyson took the high road and respond by sarcastically blowing Tamsin a kiss to which Lauren rolled her eyes, for what felt like the 30th time since they had gotten there. An idea crossed over her face at the mention of Tamsin's age, but Lauren would keep that mental note locked away for now.

"Look children... The sun is good for us, I've been cooped up for too long and once I go back to work, I might not get much of a chance to relax like this, so deal with it... Take a nap or read one of the books I brought like I'm going to, I don't really care, but we're going to have this picnic and we're going to enjoy it!" the doctor ordered to two guilty looking fae who both mumbled 'sorry' at the same time and went about filling their paper plates with food as Lauren eyed them in warning.

She wasn't really mad, but this banter seemed to just be how they communicated. It wasn't that often that just the three of them spent time together so their dynamic was still a developing one, and with so much sarcasm and snark in the one place, it was bound to be an amusing process.

Once they had finished the food and a few beers, Dyson quickly fell asleep with his hat over his head. It wouldn't have been that obvious had he not been snoring loudly within minutes of laying back down.

"Guess I'm taking the first watch... Pass me a book doc, might as well brain up while I'm here!" the light blonde said extending her hand towards the bag Lauren had beside her.

Lauren reached in and grabbed a book for Tamsin extending it to her while avoiding eye contact, their moment earlier in the day coming fresh to her mind once Dyson was asleep and no longer present for all practical and intermediary purposes. Her distraction didn't help the situation as Tamsin was also avoiding her gaze causing their hands to brush as the valkyrie accepted the book causing Lauren to pull back her hand and dart her eyes.

"Uh, sorry doc" Tamsin offered lamely, reading the cover of the book out loud she lamely changed the subject "wow 'Modern Psychology - A History' I will be smarter after this... Or asleep too"

Lauren smiled gently only able to calm herself enough to muster a 'heh' in response before she went about trying to find a comfortable position to read in and ignore the growing tension and blush crawling up her neck.

The doctor continued to squirm and shuffle about trying, well, failing to get comfortable before the valkyrie looked up from her book "you right there?" she asked with an amused grin and raised eyebrow.

Lauren jumped slightly at Tamsin's voice before clearing her throat and sitting upright "ugh, I just can't get comfortable. Sitting in front of a microscope I can manage, reading a book outdoors, not so much."

Tamsin smiled before shuffling closer and leaning her back against the tree with her legs extended out before her. Patting her lap she invited Lauren to lie down "here, use my legs as a pillow"

Lauren went to protest but the valkyrie already had an arm lifted in anticipation so Lauren awkwardly complied. The tension they both felt at the contact was thick but neither of them would admit to it aloud. They also both relished the closeness, something else that would go ignored by the two women.

Somewhere in another realm a higher power looked on with a smile as the three of them spent the afternoon in much the same way until they were pulled out of their relaxation by someone blocking their light and interrupting them with an 'ahem'.

Dyson woke immediately with a start while the other two looked apprehensively towards their intruder, none of them making a move hoping stillness would avoid a confrontation.

"My my, aren't we cosy? The dark looks good on you Doctor, a lot more down time than I remember your position having" the intruder spoke with more than a hint of condescension in her voice.

Lauren sat up and raised her head in defiance "Yes, well, freedom from slavery will do that for you, Serena" speaking out the name with a slight tone of disgust. "what brings you here today? I know it's not on a mission for The Ash" she retorted holding her own against the Light fae whom she had never liked. Not only for her bad treatment of Lauren when she was a slave to the light but also for her bloodlust and violence that had sent many fae to the doctor's labs and many more humans to the morgue while both Lauren and her had worked for the Ash.

"Oh, y'know. This and that. I have a lot more free time thanks to you" Serena spat causing Dyson to stand up and get into her face. He stood so close that the fire fae's open suit jacket that was lifting in the wind was brushing against his arms that he held tensed beside him.

Baring his teeth for the second time that afternoon, this time in all seriousness Dyson spoke in a low, menacing tone as his eyes yellowed "walk away Serena. This is no place to air your misguided grievances. You are welcome to request a meeting with The Ash regarding your position, but you will not speak against the doctor"

Serena stepped back with a hint of fear flashing in her eyes as Tamsin moved herself in front of Lauren whilst lifting her to her feet and keeping a hand on the doctor's arm behind her. Lauren forgetting their awkwardness in the face of confrontation took the valkyrie's hand and gently squeezed it to let her know she was ok.

"Still a lap dog I see, Dyson. Protecting a traitorous human that isn't even on your side anymore over your own kind, oh how the mighty have fallen" Serena insulted to which Dyson simply growled lowly.

"She is under both of our protection, and we have no problem eliminating a shamed former employee of The Light to fulfill our obligation. Walk away bitch" Tamsin spoke this time eyeing the woman.

"So very hostile. I just came to say hello! Very well. Later assholes." Serena shrugged and retreated away waving slightly with an air of angry superiority as she left.

The three of them watched as she walked away before Lauren spoke out frustrated "Tesla! Just a moment without the fae and their bullshit would be great!" Running a hand through her hair to calm herself she continued "do you think that's coincidence or something we should worry about?" The doctor asked of her companions.

"One, I'm fae and I try to be bullshit free my friend... And two, I don't know. She might have just been around and came over to stir up trouble or..." Dyson clapped his had on Lauren's back as Tamsin took over.

"OR, she's behind all the shit and we just let her walk away" Tamsin hadn't realised that she was still tightly gripping Lauren's hand until that moment where she let it go making eye contact with the doctor as she did so. Did she just see disappointment in her eyes? Surely not.

"I think it's time we headed back to yours Lo and call it a night. I'm staying with you two for the next few days just in case" the wolf planned whilst helping to pack up the remaining items from their picnic turned sour.

Even Tamsin agreed to the plan without taking offense, not willing to risk anything and recognising that when it came to the doc her head hadn't been quite right so another person around might help her shake off the feelings that kept rising. Hopefully.

...

As soon as Serena reached her car she had her phone to her ear.

"Idid it, they're ruffled. The three of them will be inseparable for now, we'll make our move within the week"

...

**What did you think? I will try to get back onto a more regular posting schedule, so you won't have to wait so long for the next chapter.**


End file.
